TRUST MY LOVE
by Choi Hye Soo
Summary: /CH 8 END ! / Kyuhyun adalah seorang actor dan penyanyi solo yang sedang naik daun, sedangkan Sungmin adalah seorang Penulis yang cukup terkenal. Bagaimana hubungan keduanya? Just read this FF... Bad Summary.. BoyXBoy/Yaoi/BL/Typo/DLDR/KYUMIN/YEWOOK/RnR...
1. Chapter 1

**TRUST MY LOVE**

"**NAE SARANG EUL-MIDYEO"**

**Present**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin/KYUMIN/**

**Slight : Yesung X Ryeowook/YEWOOK/**

**Rated : T to M**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo(s), Boring**

**Disclaim : This Cast isn't Mine. But This plot is mine!**

**~Don't Like Don't read~**

* * *

Annyeoongg~!

Hye kembalii…^^

Kali ini Hye akan membawa sebuah fic full Romance.. Hahaa

Jadi bagi KyuMin dan YeWook shipper silahkan mampir.. =D

Yesungdah…..

Enjoy Reading~! ^^

* * *

**TMŁ**

Terlihat 2 namja yang kelewat imut sedang asyik berada di sebuah dapur. Keduanya sedang asyik menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka, di sertai dengan tawa riang dari keduanya. Lee Sungmin dan Kim Ryeowook. Ya, itu nama dari 2 namja kelewat imut itu. Setelah menyelesaikan memasak sarapan, mereka berdua mulai memulai sarapan di pagi hari yang indah ini.

"Hyung… Hari ini kau ada Fansigning kan?" Tanya sang namja mungil –Ryeowook-

"Ne.., Kau mau menemaniku wooki?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya

"Mianhae Hyung.. aku ada full kelas hari ini. " Ucap Ryeowook menolak ajakan sungmin, yang memang ia harus menghadiri kuliah hari ini.

"Arrasso…"jawab Sungmin kesal.

Keduanya hening sejenak menghabiskan sarapan mereka dalam tenang.

"Hyung…" panggil Ryeowook saat mereka telah menyelesaikan sarapan tenang mereka.

"eum.. wae?" Tanya Sungmin menanggapi panggilan sang dongsaengnya. Ahh, Ryeowook bukan dongsaeng kandung sungmin. Hanya saja kedua orang tua Sungmin dan Ryeowook adalah sahabat. Saat ryeowook di terima di salah satu Universitas di Seoul ini, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Sungmin di apartemen Sungmin, mengingat rumahnya yang lumayan jauh dari Seoul.

"Bukannya dia sudah pulang Hyung? Ku dengar hari ini ia juga mengadakan fanmeet tak jauh dari tempat finsigning mu hyung…" Ujar Ryeowook

"Ne.." jawab Sungmin terlampau singkat

"Emm, dia belum menghubungimu ya Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi yang hanya dib alas dengan anggukan singkat sungmin.

"Mianhae hyung, dia pasti sangat sibuk saat ini.." ucap Ryeowook menyadari ucapannya membuat wajah sungmin sedikit murung

"Gwenchana.." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum di paksakan.

"Ne,, jangan sedih hyung.. ya? Oke, aku berangkat dulu ne?" Ucap Ryeowook lagi sedikit manja, membuat Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya. Setelahnya Ryeowook meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di apartemen ini.

**Sungmin POV**

Aku meregangkan tubuhku yang terasa kaku. Sudah sekitar 2 jam aku terduduk di depan Laptopku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekeliling Apartemen hanya sekedar mencari jam.

"Jam 10.." gumamku pelan.

Ne, Aku Lee Sungmin. Kalian bertanya apa yang ku lakukan saat ini? Aku sedang bekerja sekarang. Di apartemen? Ne, Ini pekerjaanku. Aku adalah seorang penulis. Penulis dari berbagai macam buku, baik romance novel, motivator book, drama, Adventure dan banyak lagi. Sudah 2 tahun aku terjun dalam dunia tulis menulis ini, dan sekarang inilah pekerjaan tetapku. Aku sangat menyukai menulis dan menuangkan segala fikiran bahkan perasaanku dalam karya tulis itu. Namaku sebagai salah satu penulis ternama korea pun sudah di kenal banyak orang. Banyak telah menjadi pembaca setiaku. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan beberapa karya ku juga telah di angkat sebagai sebuah film ataupun drama. Aku bisa berbangga hati akan hal ini, tapi aku belum puas. Aku masih perlu banyak belajar, sehingga aku bisa menjadi penulis dunia. Itu cita-citaku.

Aku melepaskan kaca mata berwarna biru langitku, Aku sedikit pusing sekarang. Aku tidak mempunyai ide untuk di tulis saat ini. Aku memijat pelan pelipisku yang terasa berdenyut setelah memaksa otakku untuk mengeluarkan ide, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Haahh…" desahku panjang.

Entah mengapa aku teringat akan perkataan ryeowook tadi pagi. Perkataan yang membuat hatiku sedikit sesak dan sakit. Bocah bodoh itu belum menghubungiku hingga kini. Sudah hampir 2 bulan aku tak bertemu dengannya, dengan namjachingu ku.

Namjachingu ku siapa? Ku rasa kalian tau. Dia adalah seorang actor sekaligus penyanyi solo terkenal yang tengah naik daun sejak 1 tahun belakangan. Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, seorang namja tampan dan multitalented, yang lebih muda 2 tahun dariku. Dia telah menjadi namjachingu ku selama 4 tahun, saat kami masih berada di high school.

Karena pekerjaannya yang sekaranglah, aku harus mengalah. Mengorbankan perasaanku yang sebenarnya tak rela. Menjalani hubungan diam-diam tanpa ada yang mengetahui demi karir Kyuhyun, dan perasaan rindu jika Kyuhyun harus menjalani syuting dengan banyak jadwal seperti ini.

"Haaahhh…" desahku lagi mengingat hal itu. AKu memperhatikan foto yang terpajang di meja kerjaku ini.

Dddrrrttt… ddrrttt…

Tiba-tiba ponselku bordering. Aku sedikit tersenyum dan langsung menyambar iphoneku, tapi sedetik kemudian senyumanku memudar saat melihat nama caller di iphoneku. Harapanku pupus sudah.

"Yeoboseyo hyung…"kataku setelah mengangkat telfon dari editorku.

"Aah.., ne.. aku akan bersiap-siap.." ujarku, dan langsung mematikan hubungan telfon kami. Editor menyuruhku untuk segera bersiap-siap. Ya, hari ini aku harus menghadiri fansignin setelah mengeluarkan karya terbaruku.

"Semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sana Kyu~" gumamku berharap

Aku pun segera mematikan laptopku dan menyiapkan diri untuk fansigning ku.

**Sungmin POV End**

**TMŁ**

**Ryeowook POV**

Aku sedikit berlari saat tahu aku ketinggalan kelas pertamaku. Ini gara-gara bis yang ia tumpangi mengalami kerusakan, membuatnya harus menunggu lebih dari 30 menit bis berikutnya. Sungguh menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar mati saat ini, jam pertama adalah Kim Songsaengnim, dia salah satu dosen killer di jurusanku. Air mata sedikit keluar dari kedua pucuk mata ku. Aku ketakutan saat ini. Kalian mengganggapku cengeng? Biarlah, memang itu kenyataannya.

Aku berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang kulalui hingga….

BRAAK…

Aku terjungkal ke belakang saat menabrak seseorang saat ini. Aku meringis kesakitan.

"Appo…" gumamku pelan.

"Gwenchana? Aosh, mianhae, aku tak melihatmu tadi.." ucap seseorang yang tengah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, mengulurkan tangannya mencoba membantuku berdiri. Sejenak aku terdiam memperhatikan namja di depanku. Bukannya ia aneh atau apa, lihat saja penampilannya, Ia mengenakan jaket panjang berwarna abu-abu, dengan celana straight berwarna hitam. Menggunakan topi berwarna abu-abu, masker hitam dan juga sunglasses, membuat wajahnya tak terlihat sama sekali, apa dia teroris? Batinku,

"Hei, gwenchana?" ucapnya lagi sambil memegang pundakku, membuat ku tersadar dari lamunan bodohku. Aku terlonjak kaget saat mengingat kembali muka kim songsaeng dalam fikiranku. Aku langsung bangkit dari terdudukku, langsung berlari begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan panggilan dari nya.

**Ryeowook POV End**

"Kim Ryeowook., 1 music A.." ujar seseorang yang tadi menabrak Ryeowook sambil memperhatikan sebuah kartu mahasiswa yang tadi tergeletak begitu saja di depan kakinya.

"Ia menangis hanya karena terjatuh dan langsun berlari? Haha, lucu.." gumamnya lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yesungi, apa yang kau lakukan? Kajja, jadwalmu masih ada.. Kita bisa telat jika kau melamun di sana!" Teriak seseorang, membuat namja misterius itu menoleh dan mulai melanjutkan jalannya.

"Ne, Hyung, kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu.." Jawabnya dengan nada sangat tenang.

Sungmin telah sampai di tempat fansigning nya, sudah terlihat para fans nya menunggu acara di mulai. Seorang penulis juga fans pastinya kan? Sungmin tersenyum melihat para fansnya. Lumayan banyak yang datang. Teteapi sedetik kemudian tatapannya teralih pada tempat di sebrang tempatnya. Ya, di dalam gedung sana, Kyuhyun juga akan mengadakan fanmeet. Jujur, Sungmin ingin meninggalkan acara fansigning ini dan langsung berlari ke gedung sebrang, mencari sosok sang namjachingu yang sangat ia rindukan, memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Minnie, bersiaplah.. 5 menit lagi kita mulai ne?" ujar sang editor.

"Ne, Hyung,," jawab Sungmin singkat sembari bangkit dari duduknya berjalan menuju signing table.

**TMŁ**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Haaahhhh…" Aku menghela nafas lelah. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan fanmeet ku. Tubuhku seraya ingin hancur saat ini juga. Beberapa hari semua jadwal itu menyiksaku. Setelah drama yang ku bintangi rilis, belum lagi, aku harus menyiapkan single terbaruku. jadwal-jadwal itu seakan tak membiarkanku untuk menutup mata barang sedikit pun.

Aku mulai mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela ruangan. Memandang sendu gedung di sebrang gedung fanmeetku. Aku sangat tahu, di sebrang sana, seorang yang sangat ku rindukan sedang mengadakan fansigningnya. Aku mengambil iphoneku, melihat wallpaper fotoku bersamanya.

"Minnie Hyung.. bogoshipo.." gumamku pelan. Ya, Sungmin adalah hyung kesayangan sekaligus namjachinguku selama 4 tahun ini. Tapi karena jadwalku yang terlampau padat ini, membuat hubungan kami sedikit renggang walau kami berusaha untuk bertahan. Aku meninggalkan Seoul 2 bulan lalu untuk menyelesaikan syuting drama yang hari ini di rilis, sejak saat itulah aku belum mendengar suara sungmin sedikitpun. Seperti yang ku katakana tadi, semua jadwal itu tak mengijinkan ku untuk menghubunginya barang sedetik pun, apalagi iphone ku yang lebih sering di bawa oleh managerku daripada olehku.

Pintu waiting room ini terbuka menunjukan sosok namja cantik masuk, ya dia managerku, manager yang cantik tapi sangat cerewet. -_-

"Chulli Hyung.. jadwal apa selanjutnya?" Tanyaku sembari memejamkan mataku berusaha untuk beristirahat barang sejenak.

"kau akan mengisi acara di strong heart 1 jam lagi. Beristirahat sebentar, aku harus mengurus sesuatu dengan sutradara.

Aku langsung membuka mataku, ada waktu luang dia bilang?

"Jinja Hyung? Kapan kita berangkat dari sini?" Tanyaku dengan mata berbinar.

"Sekitar setengah jam lagi, makanya istirahatlah, mukamu terlihat lelah bocah." Jelasnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan perkataannya, aku langsung menyambar ponsel, dan jaket panjangku, dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Hyung, aku keluar sebentar!" teriakku saat mendengar teriak setan dari belakangku tanpa menghentikan lariku.

Oh, tentu kalian tau tujuanku kan? Ya, aku berlari ke gedung sebrang, mencari-cari sosok yang sangat ku rindukan, sembari menyempurnakan penyamaranku. Aku tak mau di kejar-kejar fans gila yang membuat waktu berharga ini sia-sia.

Aku menemukannya. Senyuman lebar tercetak jelas di wajahku. Sungmin sedang duduk di table signing nya, menandatangi beberapa buku lalu tersenyum lembut kepada para fansnya.

"Yeopo.." gumamku pelan. 2 bulan tak melihatnya, membuatnya tambah terlihat cantik, dan imut dimataku. Ia memakau kemeja berwarna putih dengan rompi biru laut, rambut nya yang gold blonde, kulitnya yang putih susu, mata kelincinya yang terhiasi kaca mata berwarna biru langit dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang berwarna merah cherry itu membuatnya terlihat sangat imut dan cantik. (bayangkan sungmin di photo sesionnya Y Style ya.., Hye benar2 jatuh hati pada Minnie di situ.. Hahha)

Aku tersenyum begitu lebar saat acara fansigning ini berakhir. Aku langsung berhambur mencari waiting roomnya.

"tsk.. dimana waiting roomnya.." decak ku kesal. Sudah hampir 10 menit aku memutari tempat ini dan tak mendapati waiting roomnya. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang bersamaku, aku melihatnya. Sosok namjachinguku berjalan bersama seseorang yang ku tahu itu editornya.

Aku memperhatikannya dari balik dinding di dekatku. Setelah beberapa saat ia berbincang, ia memberi salam dan editor itu pergi. Ini kesempatanku. Aku menyeringai kecil.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**Sungmin POV End**

Tanganku serasa ingin putus sekarang. Aku baru menyelesaikan fansigning ku, dan sekitar 600 buku harus aku tanda tangani saat itu juga. Andai mereka mau menerima foto kopi tanda tanganku mungkin aku tidak akan lelah, tapi itu tak mungkin.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju waiting roomku. Namun aku terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menarikku begitu saja, memelukku dengan sangat erat, dan menciumku dengan sangat dalam. Kenapa aku terdiam mendapat perilaku kurang ajar itu? Tentu saja karena seseorang itu adalah seseorang yang sangat ku kenal. Pelukan hangatnya, bibir tebalnya itu. Kyuhyun, aku sangat tahu ini dia, tapi aku tak habis fikir ia berada di sini saat ini. Bagaimana bisa?

"Euumph.. .." desahku berusaha melepaskan ciumannya yang sangat dalam itu, tetapi entah mengapa ia tak ingin melepaskannya, Ia malah semakin melumat bibirku bahkan memasukan lidah nya untuk bermain dengan lidahku.

Aku memukul-mukul dada bidangnya, saat aku membutuhkan pasokan udara saat ini juga. Ia melepaskan ciumannya, dan tersenyum sangat lembut sambil menatap mataku. Oh sungguh aku merindukan mata obsidian coklatnya itu.

"haaah., kau mau membunuhku pabbo?" ucapku setelah mengambil banyak oksigen yang sangat ia butuhkan.

"anii.. bogoshipo my bunny min…" ucapnya sambil mencium keningku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini kyu?" Tanya ku sangat penasaran, yang ku tahu saat ini ia mengadakan fanmeet di gedung sebrang, aku takut anak ini nekad kabur seperti waktu itu.

"Yak hyung! Kau tidak merindukanku eoh?" ucapnya dengan wajah kesal.

"bukan begitu pabbo ya,, aku hanya takut kau kabur dari fanmeetmu.." kataku

"fanmeetku sudah selesai 30 menit yang lalu, dan aku mempunyai 30 menit waktu luang, makanya aku langsung berlari kemari." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Syukurlah anak ini tidak berbuat masalah. Aku tersenyum lembut mendengar penjelasannya,

"Bogoshippo bunnyMin.." ucapnya lagi sambil memelukku sangat erat.

"Nado Kyu.." ucapku setengah berbisik di samping telinganya, sembari membalas pelukan hangatnya.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tidak bisa menghubungiku… aku-" ucapnya melepas pelukan kami

"Gwencahana, aku mengerti Kyunnie,," kataku memotong ucapannya. Ya aku sangat tau seberapa sibuk jadwalnya itu hanya dengan melihat wajah dan matanya saat ini. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan mata itu sedikit merah dan ada kantung hitam yang sangat tipis, menunjukan bahwa ia pasti kurang istirahat.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai jatuh sakit ne?" ucapku sambil mengelus lembut rambut brunette coklat itu. Ia tersenyum sangat lembut. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali membawaku dalam ciuman dalam kami, seakan ciuman itu sebagai tanda seberapa rasa rindu di antara kami.

**Sungmin POV End**

**TMŁ**

2 hari telah berlalu sejak pertemuan singkat Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi hal itu membuat mood Sungmin sangat baik bahkan ide terus keluar dari otaknya itu, membuatnya mampu menyelesaikan chapter novelnya kurang dari waktu tenggat yang di berikan editor.

Sungmin keluar dari ruang kerjanya, memasuki dapur. Ia mengambil segelas air dingin dan langsung menenggaknya habis. 3 jam berkutat di depan laptop sungguh membuat tenggorokannya kering.

Langkah sungmin terhenti saat akan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Ia mendengar keributan dari sebuah ruangan di apartemen ini. Ternyata kamar Ryeowook. Sungmin sedikit mengintip di ambang pintu yang memang tak tertutup sepenuhnya. Ia melihat namja yang ia anggap sebagai namdongsaeng terlihat sangat frustasi, mengobrak abrik tasnya, meja belajarnya seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Wooki-ah, waeyo?" Tanya sungminsambil masuk ke dalam Ryeowook.

"Ah hyung.. aissh.. aku mencari sesuatu.." ucap Ryeowook panic sampai ada genangan air di pucuk matanya yang siap mengalir kapan saja.

"Waeyo? Apa yang kau cari eum?" Tanya Sungmin lagi sambil mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan namja mungil itu.

"Kartu mahasiswa ku, hyung.. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi tak ketemu.. 2 hari lagi aku ada test, dan aku tak bisa mengikuti test itu tanpa kartu mahasiswa, sedangkan untuk membuat baru butuh waktu seminggu.. Hyung, otthoke? Otthoke?" jelasnya dengan panic bahkan sekarang air matanya telah mengalir sempurnya membasahi pipi tirusnya yang putih itu.

"Aissh., kau menaruhnya dimana?" Tanya sungmin lagi.

"Mollayoo… Biasanya ada di tasku, tapi sejak kemarin aku mencarinya dimana-mana tapi tak ketemu juga… huwee…" ucap ryeowook lagi masih dengan tangisan ecilnya.

"uljima.. uljima ne.. kita cari lagi.. Hyung bantu cari.. kajja…" ajak sungmin. Akhirnya mereka mulai mencarinya di setiap sudut kamar ryeowook bahkan setiap ruangan di apartement ini.

**Sungmin POV **

Aku kembali ke ruang kerja ku, setelah menenangkan Ryeowook. Kami telah mencari kartu mahasiswa nya ke segala ruangan namun hasilnya Nihil. Akhirnya Ryeowook tertidur setelah lelah menangis.

Aku kembali mendudukan diriku di depan laptopku. Mulai mengetikan beberapa kata yang akan menjadi kalimat. Jam menunjukan jam 11 malam, namun mataku tak merasa mengantuk sedikitpun. Tanganku terus menari di atas keyboard laptop pink kesayanganku ini. Namun beberapa saat kemudian kegiatanku terhenti saat seseorang memeluk ku dari belakang. Tangan kekar itu melingkar sempurna di leherku. Ia juga memberiku kecupan di pipi ku.

"Kyu~ Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya ku tanpa menoleh dan kembali mengetikan sesuatu di laptopku.

"Menemuimu.." jawabnya singkat, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum, ah tidak lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian melalui ekor mataku.

"Jadwalmu sudah selesai eoh?" tanyaku lagi.

"ne, haah.. aku benar-benar lelah…." Keluhnya, aku bisa merasakan nafanya di pipi dan leherku.

"Kalau lelah kenapa kemari, pulanglah ke apartemen mu dan istirahatlah,," ucapku lagi masih terus menarikan jariku di atas keyboard ini. Tapi lagi-lagi kegiatanku terhenti saat ia memutar kursi yang ku duduki, menghadap ke arahnya yang sedang berlutut menyamakan tinggi kami.

"Karena tenagaku ada di sini. Dan berhentilah bermain dengan laptop sialan itu jika bersamaku." Ucapnya dengan nada di buat kesal.

"Arra… Mianhae…" ujarku sambil tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus surai rambut coklatnya, membuatnya ikut tersenyum sangat tampan menurutku. Sedetik kemudian ia mulai mencium bibrku, melumatnya dengan sangat lembut. Tanpa sadar aku pun membalas ciuman ini, ciuman yang mampu membuatku tenang dan nyaman. Kami mulai memainkan lidah dan bertukar saliva, mulai bermain nakal.

Ia melepaskan ciuman kami setelah cukup lama.

"Gomawo.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aahh iya, hampir aku lupa.. aku punya kabar bagus.." Ucapnya lagi sambil tertawa riang.

"Kabar? Kabar apa?" Tanya ku dengan semangat. Mungkin saja dia akan bilang, dia punya waktu libur dan mengajakku berlibur kan? Sudah lama aku tak berjalan-jalan bersamanya. Tapi aku harus menahan rasa kecewaku saat bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku akan memainkan drama baru…" ucap Kyuhyun sangat riang. Aku hanya bisa ber'oh'ria. Kabar bagus katanya? Aku malah merasa itu kabar buruk. Drama baru? Jadwal memadat… Itu artinya waktunya akan terfocus untuk drama itu lagi kan.. Haahhh..

"Yak, aku belum selesai…" Katanya lagi setelah menyadari jawaban malasku,

" Aku akan memainkan sebuah drama dari naskah yang kau buat…" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum senang.

Tunggu,… naskah yang ku tulis? Yang mana? Aku hanya bisa mengernyit bingung mendengar perkataannya.

"yang mana?" Tanya ku bingung.

"yang berjudul One Night Love.." lanjutnya lagi.

DEG

Tubuhku membeku. Aku hanya bisa mematung mendengarnya mengucapkan judul sebuah karya yang aku tulis, memang khusus di minta oleh seorang sutradara terkenal. Tapi….

Tidak.. aku tidak mau Kyuhyun memainkan drama itu.. Aku tidak mau!

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan.. aku benar-benar se—"perkataan Kyuhyun langsung ku potong begitu saja.

'ANDWE! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMAINKAN ITU KYU.. TIDAK BOLEH!" Teriakku dengan sangat keras membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Aku tidak peduli.. Aku benar-benar tak menginginkan namja chingu ku memainkan drama itu..

Drama itu terlalu….

**~TBC~**

* * *

Yap.. Selesai…^^

Sangat singkat…. Hye tau itu… hehehe

Bagaimana? Adakah yang tertarik membaca kelanjutannya?

Bagi yang tertarik, silahkan tinggalkan jejak ne?

Mind give me your Riview?

Gomawo.. *Bow

RnR please~!


	2. Chapter 2

**TRUST MY LOVE**

"**NAE SARANG EUL-MIDYEO"**

**Present**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin/KYUMIN/**

**Slight : Yesung X Ryeowook/YEWOOK/**

**Rated : T to M**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo(s), Boring**

**Disclaim : This Cast isn't Mine. But This plot is mine!**

**~Don't Like Don't read~**

* * *

Annyeong~!

Hye kembali… ^^

Ternyata lumayan yang penasaran akan cerita ini.. hehe =)

Jeongmal Gomawo buat Readerdeul yang telah tertarik akan ceita ini… *Bow..

Okee…

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

**TMŁ**

" Aku akan memainkan sebuah drama dari naskah yang kau buat…" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum senang.

Tunggu,… naskah yang ku tulis? Yang mana? Aku hanya bisa mengernyit bingung mendengar perkataannya.

"yang mana?" Tanya ku bingung.

"yang berjudul One Night Love.." lanjutnya lagi.

DEG

Tubuhku membeku. Aku hanya bisa mematung mendengarnya mengucapkan judul sebuah karya yang aku tulis, memang khusus di minta oleh seorang sutradara terkenal. Tapi….

Tidak.. aku tidak mau Kyuhyun memainkan drama itu.. Aku tidak mau!

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan.. aku benar-benar se—"perkataan Kyuhyun langsung ku potong begitu saja.

'ANDWE! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMAINKAN ITU KYU.. TIDAK BOLEH!" Teriakku dengan sangat keras membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Aku tidak peduli.. Aku benar-benar tak menginginkan namja chingu ku memainkan drama itu..

Drama itu terlalu….

**Chapter 2~!**

**TMŁ**

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat Sungmin berteriak begitu keras. Ia sampai mundur beberapa langkah. Sungguh ia tak pernah melihat namjachingu nya ini berteriak sekeras itu, bahkan di saat Sungmin marah pun, sungmin tidak akan berteriak dan justru lebih mendiamkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh Tanya. Sedangkan Sungmin? Ia masih menagtur nafasnya yang memburu akibat berteriak dashyat seperti itu.

"MinnieMin, Gwenchanayo?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

Diam…

Sungmin hanya diam menggingit bibir bawahnya sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal, takut, dan entahlah tak bisa di artikan. Yang pasti raut wajahnya mulai berubah menahan tangis.

"Minnie Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun lagi sambil menepuk pundak sungmin.

"Kyu.. Jangan terima tawaran itu.. Jebal.." ucap Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya.

'Omona.. sebenarnya ada apa?' batin Kyuhyun yang tak pernah sanggup menghadapi Sungmin yang tengah ber aegyo ria.

"Min, waeyo? Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan lembut.

"aku tidak mau kyu.. aku tidak mau kau memainkan drama itu.. Jebal tolak tawaran itu ne?" ucap Sungmin memohon lagi sambil merangkul lengan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi jelaskan alasannya padaku. Kau tau? Ku rasa karakter di peran itu sangat cocok dengan diriku, mungkin ini akan menjadi drama yang hebat. Apalagi ini karya mu, aku akan memainkannya dengan sangat baik my bunny.." ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Namun mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tersebut, Sungmin justru mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

'Aish, jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, kau justru menggodaku pabboya' batin seorang Kyuhyun yang di tatap seperti itu oleh Sungmin.

"Kau sudah membaca skrip nya?" Tanya Sungmin penuh selidik

"Mw-mwo? Ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya.

"Kau sudah membaca skrip nya eoh?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ne, sudah.. itu cerita tentang black mafia kan?" ujar Kyuhyun

"Sudah semuanya? Sampai selesai?" Tanya Sungmin lagi masih penuh dengan selidik.

"e-eh? Eumm.. aku sudah membacanya hingga halaman 3.. hehe" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

Pletak

Satu jitakan 'sayang' justru Kyuhyun dapatkan dari bunnyMin nya. Sungmin telah menduga hal bodoh yang selalu di lakukan oleh evil ini.

"Yak.. Appo Minnie… Aissh.." ringis Kyuhyun kesakitan sambil mengelus hasil jitakan sungmin di pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku sudah menduganya." Ucap Sungmin pasrah.

Sungmin pun kembali menghadap laptopnya, jarinya mulai menari kembali di atas keyboard itu.

"Aiish Minnie… Jangan mulai selingkuh dengan laptopmu itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik tangan Sungmin.

"Siapa pemeran yeoja utama nya?" Tanya Sungmin acuh.

"eum? Han Min Ji.." jawab Kyuhyun santai. (Nama ini hanya OC, Hye tak mau mengundang Fanwar. Haha *cari aman*)

Mendengar jawabannya santai itu, Sungmin mendelik horror menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Seorang Yeoja yang tengah di gosipkan dengan Kyuhyun saat ini, seorang yeoja yang sering di pasangkan oleh Kyuhyun dalam beberapa drama sehingga banyak yang memasangkan mereka sebagai pasangan yang serasi.

Sungmin cemburu? Oh tentu saja, siapa yang mau melihat sang namjachingu nya di pasangkan dengan orang lain.

"Aku benar-benar tak setuju kau memainkan drama itu Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap sungmin tajam.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun tambah bingung.

"Baca ini!" Ucap Sungmin sambil menunjukan layar laptopnya kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu mendudukan Kyuhyun di kursi tersebut.

Hening…. Kyuhyun masih setia membaca sebuah naskah dalam laptop seungmin.

"Hard Action? Hard Romance?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengernyit bingung kea rah Sungmin.

"Itu adalah sebuah dram hard action. Banyak adegan berbahaya yang akan kau lakukan. Mulai dari racing, fighting, shoot, boom, dan banyak lagi adegan berbahaya. Kau tak akan kuat mengikuti action itu Kyu.. Aku tidak mau kau terluka pabbo.." jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyuhyun santai. Sungmin hanya menatap kesal mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa drop bodoh., Aku tau bagaimana fisikmu.. Kau tidak akan kuat." Ucap Sungmin lagi.

"Ne, lalu?" lagi-lagi jawaban singkat nan santai keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun

"Aish., Kyuunnie.." Rengek Sungmin bingung harus berbicara apa lagi pada bosah evil itu. Mendengar rengekan manja Sungmin, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"Jangan berbohong.. Katakan yang sebenarnya.." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lekukan pinggang Sungmin masih dalam posisi terduduknya.

"Bohong? Aku tidak bohong. Kau bisa melihatnya di skrip itu.." bantha Sungmin tak terima di tuduh berbohong

"Pabboya, Kau bahkan tau aku bisa menggunakan Stallman –pemeran pengganti- untuk memerankan adegan-adegan berbahaya tersebut, ne? Lalu apa yang membuatmu khawatir eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik

"em, I-itu…" jawab Sungmin terbata sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, dan mulai berdiri. Memegang pucuk dagu Sungmin agar bisa memandang mata bunny itu.

""Kyu.." panggil Sungmin lirih.

"Wae? Apa karena hard romance itu eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai licik. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan ini mulai dari ia membaca genre di skrip itu. Tapi ia ingin melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang seperti ini. Ekspresi yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Ekspresi yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat manis dan lucu.

"Nae Bunny.. Wae? Kenapa diam eum?" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada menggoda. Sungmin masih diam tak bergeming. Kyuhyun mulai memainkan poni blonde Sungmin sambil terus menatap mata bunny yang tengah berfikir itu.

"Jebal, Jangan terima tawaran itu. Aku tak mau melihatmu bermain dengan yeoja-yeoja genit itu. Jebal Kyu.." Rengek Sungmin lagi.

Yap, Apa yang di fikirkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun tepat, seorang BunnyMin nya sedang cemburu. Kyuhyun mulai menunjukan seringaiannya. Kyuhyun harus akui adegan romance di drama ini cukup complex. Apalagi hingga membuat seorang BunnyMin nya ini cemburu, selama ini Sungmin hanya tidak peduli jika ia harus beradegan romantic di depan kamera dengan banyak yeoja tapi kali ini berbeda, ini menarik. Mungkin seperti itu batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah biasa beracting seperti itu Minnie,, Kau tak perlu cemburu seperti ini.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sangat menggoda sambil memeluk Sungmin, meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Sungmin, mengecup lembut keher putih Sungmin membuat empunya harus menahan geli.

"c-cemburu? Anii.. Aku tidak cemburu.. Aku hanya tidak mau kau memainkan peran di naskah yang ku buat." Bantah Sungmin sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah, namun Kyuhyun masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Jinja? " Tanya Kyuhyun retoris. Kyuhyun mulai memegang pucuk dagu Sungmin lagi dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kiri telah melingkar sempurna di pinggang Sungmin. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah putih susu tersebut, menyapu jarak di antara mereka. Sebuah ciuman hangat di berikan oleh Kyuhyun. Awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman lembut, namun Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir pulm cherry Sungmin. Menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin agar memberikannya akses untuk bermain lebih dalam. Kyuhyun mulai memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Sungmin, memeriksa seluruh rongga mulut Sungmin. Setelah puas bermain lidah, Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir cherry itu lagi, bibir yang manis, bibir yang sangat ia rindukan. Namun ada yang ganjil, Sungmin tidak seperti biasanya, Ia sama sekali tak membalas ciuman itu. Ia hanya terdiam membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukannya secara sepihak. Setelah sadar ada yang aneh, Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan intens.

"Wae BunnyMin? Kau tidak merindukanku eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut pipi lembut Sungmin.

"Jebal Kyu… Tolak tawaran itu ne?" pinta Sungmin kembali dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aish Jinja.. Minnie.. Tak perlu fikirkan hal itu lagi. Kau tau aku tak pernah melakukan hal-hal bodoh dengan yeoja genit itu. Bahkan mencium pun tidak. Semua pure acting. Kau tidak perlu khawatir ne?" Jelas Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tapi aku tak mau kyu.. Kau akan membuatku menyalahkan diriku sendiri." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Minnie Hyung jangan seperti ini.. Kau justru akan mempersulit semuanya." Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi pada Sungmin yang benar-benar keras kepala. Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Minnie Hyung.. Aku tak mungkin menolaknya. Semua sudah di atur oleh chulli Hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Tapi kau belum menandatangani kontrak kan?" jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Ne, Tapi semua sudah di siapkan, bahkan berita pun sudah ada yang meliputnya.. Mengerti lah Hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Namun Sungmin justru menjauhkan tubuhnya, mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau yang tak pernah mengerti perasaan ku Kyu…" ucap Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun hanya termenung mendengar pernyataan nya tersebut.

"Pulanglah, sudah malam. Aku lelah." Ucap Sungmin lagi berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hyung.. Minnie Hyung…" panggil kyuhyun

BLAM

Namun sia-sia, Sungmin tak mendengarnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja di ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil mengacak rambutnya, tak tau harus melakukan apa.

_Kau yang tak pernah mengerti perasaan ku Kyu_

Entah mengapa kata-kata sungmin terus terngiang di dalam fikiran Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak pernah mengeluh tentang apa pun yang Kyuhyun lakukan selama ini. Sungmin yang selalu mendukung semua yang ia lakukan. Tapi sekarang…. Kenapa? Mungkin seperti itulah batin Kyuhyun saat ini.

**Sungmin POV**

Aku melangkah gontai memasuki kamarku. Dadaku sesak saat ini. Aku terduduk lemas di ranjang empukku.

Semua perasaan marah dan kesal yang ku pendam serasa keluar saat ini. Air mata yang sedaritadi ku tahan melucur begitu indah dari kedua pucuk mata ku. Tsk. Aku benar-benar seperti yeoja saat ini, bahkan melebihi yeoja. Menangisi sesuatu yang tak jelas alasannya. Biarlah, seorang Sungmin yang kuat ini menangis karena satu hal bodoh. Cinta? Ya, aku menangisi semua kebodohan ku. Harusnya dari awal aku melarang Kyuhyun untuk terjun ke dunia acting. Jujur, perasaan ku sungguh sakit saat Kyuhyun mulai melakukan acting apalagi jika adegan romance dengan orang lain.

Hei., Apakah salah jika aku cemburu? Melihat seorang namjachingu mu berperan begitu mesra dengan lawan jenis nya walau itu hanya acting? Itu menyakitkan. Selama ini, aku selalu memendam kekesalan dan kesakitan ku saat melihatnya bersama orang lain atau bahkan di gosipkan bersama dengan seseorang. Apalagi saat ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia masih single, dan tak memiliki yeojachingu maupun namjachingu. Sakit. Tapi aku selalu memendamnya. Asal aku dapat melihat senyuman bahagia dari wajah tampannya biarlah aku menangis sendiri setiap malam tanpa di ketahui olehnya.

Tapi berbeda untuk saat ini. Drama yang akan ia mainkan berikutnya berasal dari karya ku. Karya yang memang khusus ku buat dari permintaan seorang sutradara ternama Korea. Aku sendiri tak mengetahui jika sutradara itu akan memainkan drama tersebut secepat ini. Apalagi aku sama sekali tak tau jika Kyuhyun yang akan ia pilih untuk memerankan main castnya. Jika aku mengetahuinya aku tidak akan menerima tawaran sutradara tersebut. Ya, One Night Love adalah sebuah drama bergenre hard action dengan sedikit hard romance. Main castnya adalah seorang anak black mafia yang ingin membalas dendam kepada kelompok mafia lainnya karena telah membunuh keluarganya. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuannya anak ini merubah sikapnya. Berubah menjadi dingin dan menyukai dunia malam, dan tentu saja bermain dengan banyak yeoja untuk menghilangkan semua fikirannya. Tidak hanya sekali maupun 2 kali, tapi berkali-kali melakukan berbagai hard romance.

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Jika namjachingu mu harus melakukan peran seperti itu? Dan lebih parah itu adalah kau penyebabnya! Jika Kyuhyun menerima tawaran ini, maka aku akan terus menyalahkan diri ku sendiri yang telah membuat skrip seperti itu. Ini sama saja seperti kau menyakiti hati mu sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ku tenggelamkan wajahku dalam bantalku. Berusaha menenangkan diri, hingga akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaranku dan pergi ke dunia mimpi.

**Sungmin POV End**

**TMŁ**

Hari yang sangat tidak di harapkan seorang Sungmin akhirnya tiba. Saat ini Sungmin tengah dalam perjalanan menuju gedund SBS bersama dengan editornya. Hari ini sang Sutradara ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin untuk memberitahu beberapa hal dalam drama One Night Love yang akan segera di produksi. Ada beberapa skrip yang ingin sutradara rubah, dan ia memanghil Sungmin untuk kembali membantunya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sutradara itu, bahkan jika Sutradara itu mengijinkan ia ingin agar Skrip itu di rombak ulang.

"Yak Minnie, wajahmu itu jelek sekali eoh?" ucap Leeteuk yang memang editor setia Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk, ia tetap berdiam sambil menekuk wajahnya masam. Ia kesal, benar-benar kesal. Dan yang membuat nya seperti ini, oh tentu saja bocah setan itu. Seorang Kyuhyun kembali menghilang begitu saja, tak memberi kabar sedikit pun kepada Sungmin. Bahkan ia tak menanyakan kabar Sungmin sejak 2 hari lalu mereka bertemu di Apartemen Sungmin.

'Apa Kyunnie marah?' batin Sungmin.

"Aisshh.." teriak Sungmin frustasi.

"Yak Yak.. Gwenchana? Waeyo Minnie-ah?" ucap Leeteuk yang masih focus pada kemudinya.

"gwenchana hyung.." jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Waeyo? Sejak kemarin kau seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Anii hyung… Hyung.. Tidak bisakah aku mencabut Skrip itu saja? Aku ingin menolak mereka untuk memproduksinya hyung.." ucap Sungmin memelas.

"Yak, kau membicarakan ini lagi? Tidak.. Kau bahkan telah menerima bayaran dari Sutradara itu.." ucap Leeteuk

"Aku bisa mengembalikannya Hyung.. Ayolah bantu aku.." pinta Sungmin lagi.

"Shireo! Ini kesempatanmu pabbo.. Nama mu akan lebih bersinar lagi karena drama ini. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku.." ucap Leeteuk bangga

"Aku tidak peduli itu.. hyungg…." Ucap Sungmin lagi menunjukan aegyo nya.

"Hentikan itu Minnie, aku bilang tidak ya tidak.." Ucap Leeteuk yang sukses membuat seorang Lee Sungmin kembali menekuk wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di gedung SBS. Sungmin hanya berjalan gontai mengekor di belakang sang editor sekaligus managernya itu. Ruangan demi ruangan di lewatinya hingga mereka berada di sebuah pintu coklat eboni dengan tulisan "Kim's Director". Leeteuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu lalu masuk ke dalam. Sungmin pun masih setia mengekor di belakang Leeteuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Saat telah sampai di tengah ruangan, Sungmin mulai mendongakkan kepalanya. Ada beberapa orang di situ, namun ada 1 orang yang mampu membuatnya membeku saat ini.

**TMŁ**

Seorang namja mungil terlihat sibuk menyusuri setiap sudut kampusnya. Mulai dari kelas, setiap lorong dan sekarang ia di taman. Pandangan matanya terus mencari. Ya, seorang Ryeowook tengah menyusuri seluruh gedung fakultas seni ini, hanya untuk mencari sebuah kartu yang akan menentukan nilainya esok hari. Kemarin ia telah menangis begitu banyak dan sekarang ia tak ingin menangis lagi. Ia akan berusaha mencari kartu itu sampai dapat.

"Aissh., dimana aku menjatuhkannya?" gumamnya. Matanya dengan lincah terus melihat ke tanah.

Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menyusuri taman ini. Taman ini adalah tempat terakhir yang belum ia cari namun sekarang hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil. Ryeowook mulai berjongkok pasrah. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Satu-satunya cara adalah membujuk kim songsaeng itu esok agar ia di ijinkan untuk mengikuti test.

"Haaahh.." Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang. Pandangan matanya melihat angin di depannya, pandangan kosong. Kegiatannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menjulur di depannya. Ryeowook mengernyit bingung lalu mulai mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menemukan sosok namja yang tengah tersenyum padanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenapa terduduk di situ? Ayo berdiri.." Ucap namja itu. Walau ragu Ryeowook menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Go-gomawo.." Ucap Ryeowook terbata sambil menundukan tubuhnya berterima kasih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Ne? A-ah.. Aku hanya mencari sesuatu.." Jawab Ryeowook tanpa sadar kembali menunjukan wajah sendu nya.

"Ini yang kau cari?" Ucap namja itu sambil menunjukan sebuah kartu di tangannya. Ryeowook memperhatikan kartu itu dengan seksama.

"Ah! Kartu ku!" Ucap Ryeowook senang dan langsung mengambil kartu mahasiswa nya.

"Gomawo.. Gomawo.. Gomapseumnida…" Ucap Ryeowook lagi dengan nada senang sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

"Ne,tidak perlu seperti.. Cheonma.." Ucap namja itu.

"Ah., aku sudah mencari ini berhari-hari. Tanpa ini aku tak akan bisa mengikuti test esok hari" cerita Ryeowook.

"Ne, Mianhae baru mengembalikannya sekarang.." ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum lembut

"Ne., gwenchana.. Tunggu, kau menemukannya dimana?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Itu terjatuh saat kita bertabrakan beberapa hari yang lalu." Jelas namja itu. Mendengar itu, Ryeowook mengernyit bingung, berusaha memutar memory nya. Ah! Dia ingat. Seorang namja misterius yang ia kira sebagai teroris itu.

"A-ah Kau!" Ucap Ryeowook seakan mendapat sebuah petunjuk harta karun.

"Ne, kau ingat?" Tanya Namja itu.

"eum., aku ingat.. Kau juga anak seni?" Tanya Ryeowook senang. Ryeowook memperhatikan tampilan namja yang di hadapan nya ini sekilas. Tidak semisterius waktu itu. Tapi tetap saja masih setia menggunakan sunglasses dan topi sehingga Ryeowook yang jelas melihat wajahnya.

"Ye, aku anak vocal music modern semester 3.." ucap namja itu

"Jinja? Omo, ternyata kau sunbae ku.. Mianhae.. Aku masih semester 1.. Mianhae.." ucap Ryeowook.

"Gwenchana.. tidak usah terlalu formal begitu.." ucap namja itu sambil tertawa kecil membuat Ryeowook ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku sepertinya jarang melihat Sunbae di sini?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Ne.. Begitulah.." ucap namja itu sambil terkekeh pelan membuat Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"A-ah.. Kim Ryeowook Imnida.. bangapseumnida Sunbae.." Ucap Ryeowook sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Namja itu membalas, dan menjabat tangan Ryeowook.

"Kim Jong Woon imnida.." ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sedangkan Ryeowook sedikit mengernyit bingung. Nama itu rasanya tidak asing di telinga nya, Ia seperti mendengar nama itu. Ryeowook mulai memperhatikan dengan seksama namja di hadapannya ini kembali.

1 detik…

2 detik…

5 detik…

"MW-MWWOOO?YE-YESUNG?" Teriak Ryeowook terlonjak kaget.

**TMŁ**

Di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas terdapat beberapa orang yang tengah duduk seakan melakukan sebuah rapat.

"Sungmin-ssi bagaimana menurutmu ideku?" Tanya seseorang dengan name tag Kim's Director itu. Sungmin tak menjawab apa pun. Ia hanya diam menatap lurus kearah namja tampan memakai sunglasses yang tengah duduk santai di depannya.

"Sungmin-ssi?" Panggil kim's Director lagi. Leeteuk yang menyadari Sungmin tengah melamun, sedikit menyikut lengan Sungmin dengan tangannya.

"A-ah. Ne Kim-ssi?" Tanya Sungmin gelagapan. Ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu ide ini? Ini akan membuat drama ini lebih hebat.." Ulang Kim's Director dengan nada riang.

"eum.. Ne,." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Baiklah.. Ah, Kyuhyun-ssi, Min ji-ssi.. Lebih baik kita lakukan penandatanganan nya sekarang uga. Akan lebih baik jika Sungmin-ssi juga melihatnya. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kim Director pada 2 orang yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Sungmin dan Leeteuk.

"Ne, Director.. Aku sudah tak sabar memainkan drama ini, Iya kan Oppa?" Ucap Min Ji dengan sangat manja sambil merangkul lengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menatap kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Sebuah seringaian, senyuman lembut namun ada raut kecemasan di dalamnya.

"Ne, Baiklah.. Ini.. silahkan kalian tandatangani ini.." Ucap Kim Director sambil memberikan sebuah map berisi surat lembar kontrak. Min ji langsung menandatangani kontrak itu dengan cepat. Tapi Kyuhyun masih diam tak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap kontrak tersebut bergantian denganmata Sungmin yang tengah berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun bimbang.

Sungmin hanya memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Kyuhyun sedari tadi. Jujur ia benar-benar kesal pada Yeoja di samping Kyuhyun, Kalau memungkinkan ia ingin melempar yeoja genit itu dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

Gluk

Sungmin menelan sulit ludahnya saat Kyuhyun mulai mengambil bolpoin di depannya.

'jangan kyunnie.. Jebal.. Kyunniie..' Kata-kata it uterus muncul dalam batin Sungmin. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tangannya meremas celana yang ia kenakan. Sungmin masih berusaha memberikan tatapan memohon pada Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" Panggil Director Kim

"A-ah.. Mianhae.." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

DEG

Jantung Sungmin serasa berhenti sekarang. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan tangannya di atas kontrak itu. Ia mulai menandatangani nya di depan mata Sungmin. Dan itu benar-benar membuat hati Sungmin kecewa saat ini. Sungmin berusaha untuk menahan air yang telah menggenang di pucuk matanya, menahannya agar tidak meluncur saat ini. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kembali dengan tatapan kesal dan kecewa, tapi Kyuhyun justru menatapnya dengan santai.

"Ah., oke,. Drama ini akan kita mulai 1 minggu lagi.. Sungmin-ssi, kau bisa datang kapan pun untuk melihat proses syutting kami. Jika ada yang membuatmu tidak puas, kau bisa memberitahu ku.." Jelas Kim's Director.

"Ne., Director-ssi. Apa masih ada yang ingin di bicarakan saat ini?" Tanya Sungmin lirih

"N-ne? Ah, kurasa tidak ada, kita sudah menyelesaikannya sekarang.." Ucap Director tersebut sambil menunjukan senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kamsahamnida.. Mianhae.. permisi." Ucap Sungmin cepat sambil membungkukka badannya kea rah Director yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, Setelah itu Sungmin langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tidak mempedulikan panggilan berkali-kali dari Leeteuk.

"Kyu.. Jahat,, Kau benar-benar jahat Kyunnie.." gumam Sungmin sambil berjalan bahkan berlari kecil hendak menuju parkiran.

BRAAK..

Sungmin yang memang berjalan sambil menunduk akhirnya menabrak seseorang di depannya. Untung ia tidak sampai terjatuh , hanya sedikit limbung.

"Sungminnie…" Ucap seseorang di hadapannya ini dengan riang. Sungmin menghapus sedikit jejak air matanya dan mulai mendongakkan kepalanya.

"A-ah Heechulli Hyung.." ucap Sungmin sedikit serak.

"Wah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.. Kau sudah ke ruang Kim's Director? Tadi kami menunggu mu.." Ucap Heechul lagi.

"Ne, sudah Hyung.. mian hyung, aku harus pergi sekarang.. Mianhae.." Ucap Sungmin kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu langsung berlari begitu saja.

**TMŁ**

Krriiieett….

Sebuah pintu terbuka dengan sempurna, memperlihatkan beberapa orang yang tengah berbincang dengan santai.

"Yak bocah setan.. Tingkah mu kali ini tidak bisa di tolerir." Ucap Heechul kesal sambil mendudukan tubuhnya secara kasar di sofa bekas Sungmin tadi.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Minnie di luar, Ia sampai menangis pabbo-ya.." ucap Heechul lagi.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah.. Kau harus tanggung jika Sungmin sampai mogok menulis!" Sekarang giliran Leeteuk yang memprotesnya.

"Aku juga oppa.. Kau harus tanggung jawab jika Minnie oppa sampai membenciku.." ucap yeoja di samping Kyuhyun yang kita tau sebagai Min Ji dengan tatapan kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang telah mendapat protes dari berbagai pihak hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mulai menyeringai penuh arti.

"Ne.. kalian tidak usah khawatir, aku yang tanggung.. Ini menyenangkan.." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat kemudian tertawa kecil.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Jjang~!

Chapter 2 selesai.. Hahaa

Bagaimana? Masih adakah yang penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? ^^

Oiya, Readerdeul, Hye ingin minta pendapat.. Hehe

Yah, seperti Rated yang Hye cantumkan di atas.. Fic ini rated T to M.., Mungkin ch berikutnya akan lebih 'you know lah'.. #Plaak.. Tapi, mulai besok sudah ada yang berpuasa ryt? Kalian mengerti maksud Hye kan? =')

Jadi, Apakah Hye harus menghiatuskan FF ini sampai 1 bulan ke depan? Atau tetap melanjutkannya saja? Hye tak ingin ada Flame yang membahas tentang hal ini nantinya, jadinya Hye bertanya pada Readerdeul terlebih dahulu mau bagaimana? Hehe

Okeelah., Jeongmal Gomawo untuk Readerdeul yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk meRipiu.. Ripiu kalian adalah semangat dan oksigen bagi Hye #Plaakk XDD

Gomawo *Bow

RnR please~!

**Special Thanks to :**

**Kim Soo Hyun****Syubidubidu**** | Minoru | ****winecoup134**** | sha | ****ayachi casey****Baby-ya****reaRelf**** | Cho jeonghwa | lee kyuzha | ****Tsukishima Kirara**** | Chikyumin | vina8402 | 137joy | ****mitade13****Katerina SparKyu**** | 1412 | ****WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah**** | KimShippo | And All Guest |**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRUST MY LOVE**

"**NAE SARANG EUL-MIDYEO"**

**Present**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin/KYUMIN/**

**Slight : Yesung X Ryeowook/YEWOOK/**

**Rated : T to M**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo(s), Boring**

**Disclaim : This Cast isn't Mine. But This plot is mine!**

**~Don't Like Don't read~**

* * *

Annyeeoonnnggg~~! Hahhaha

Hye kembaliiii~XD

Waah, ternyata banyak Readerdeul yang tak memperbolehkan Hye hiatuskan FF ini..,

Karena itu, Hye memutuskan untuk Lanjuuutt~! ^^

Seperti saran Readerdeul Hye akan post ini di malam hari.. Jadi itu kebebasan Readerdul mau membacanya atau tidak #Plaakk

Dan Sepertinya Hye akan memanjangkan cerita ini sediikiit.. Tidak apa kan? Hehe

Okelaa.. Silahkan bagi yang ingin membacanya…. *sodorin FF*

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

**TMŁ**

Awan hitam mulai menghiasi kota Seoul. Rintikan hujan pun mulai turun membasahi kota yang sibuk ini. Orang-orang terlihat panic dan berlari menghindari hujan yang akan membuat mereka basah. Namun itu tidak berlaku bagi namja imut yang dengan santainya berjalan menembus hujan Lee SUngmin berjalan dengan pandangan kosong sehingga tak jarang ia menabrak orang-orang yang berjalan di dekatnya. Bajunya telah basah total , Seluruh tubuhnya telah basah terkena air hujan ini. Matanya memerah dan sembab. Perasaan nya saat ini sangat kacau.

Ia telah berjalan sejak keluar dari gedung SBS itu, awalnya ia ingin mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir di basement namun naas karena kunci mobilnya berada di tangan sang editor sehingga ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mobilnya begitu saja dan dengan santainya ia berjalan menembus hujan.

"hiks.. Kyu.. kau jahat.. hiks.." Isak Sungmin sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya lemas.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak hanya kesal karena Kyuhyun menerima tawaran itu, Ia juga kesal saat namja pucat itu duduk santai seakan tak mengenalnya dan hanya tadilah ia mampu melihat secara langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seorang yeoja bermanja-manja ria pada Kyuhyun dan namja itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu. Itu menyakitkan.

Air mata terus mengalir dari pucuk mata Sungmin, tersamarkan oleh hujan yang semakin deras ini.

Tak sadarkah Sungmin jika sejak ia keluar dari gedung SBS itu ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya dari belakang? Ada seseorang yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang, mengikutinya berjalan menembus sang hujan. Ya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun terus saja mengikuti setiap langkah sang namjachingu yang tengah berjalan gontai di depan sana.

Kyuhyun pun hanya menggunakan sebuah topi dan sunglasses sebagai penyamaran, tanpa adanya payung yang melindungi dari air hujan. Tidak mungkin ia tega membiarkan sang kekasih berjalan seperti itu dengan langkah gontai. Melihat Sungmin dalam keadaan sekarang pun telah membuat hati nya teriri sakit. Rasanya ia ingin langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam pelukannya, menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sangat Kyuhyun tau pasti sangat kedinginan.

Namun ia menahan dirinya, Ia tak ingin semua yang telah rencanakan itu hancur seketika dan ia tidak akan mendapatkan hasil dan jawaban apapun.

Sungmin telah sampai di depan gedung apartemennya. Dengan gontai Sungmin masuk ke dalam Apartemennya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia hanya berdiri di luar gedung dengan senyuman getir namun sangat lega bisa mengantar Sungmin sampai di Apartemennya. Selama beberapa saat, ia masih berdiri menatap ke atas, menatap sebuah jendela yang ia yakini sebagai jendela apartemen Sungmin, senyuman lembut terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Minnie Hyung.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal Mianhae… Tapi aku harus tetap melakukan ini Hyung.. Aku sangat ingin mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya nae BunnyMin.." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi kembali menembus derasnya hujan ini.

**TMŁ**

Sebuah mobil masuk ke dalam area Apartemen, berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama Apartemen tersebut. Terlihat 2 namja masih terduduk di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Gomawo Sunbae telah mengantarku pulang" ucap Ryeowook

Ya, Ryeowook lah yang berada dalam mobil tersebut di antar oleh sunbae sekaligus penyanyi solo terkenal Korea. Sungguh ini serasa mimpi bagi Ryeowook. Walaupun ia sempat terjatuh saat berlari menghindari kejaran para fans dari seorang Yesung.

Saat Ryeowook berteriak kaget di taman tersebut, ternyata ada beberapa orang tengah terduduk dan berjalan santai di taman yang tadinya sepi itu. Dan teriakan Ryeowook membuat para yeoja semakin berteriak histeris memanggil nama sang Sunbae yang memang telah terkenal di fakultas tersebut. Para Yeoja tersebut langsung berlari menghampiri mereka, namun dengan cepat Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menyeretnya untuk pergi. Setelah berlari cukup jauh para yeoja itu tetap gencar mengejar sang idola membuat Yesung harus mempercepat larinya, namun naas bagi Ryeowook yang memang tak siap berlari setengah di seret itu tersandung dan membuatnya terjatuh begitu saja di tanah. Lututnya berdarah dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Yesung yang panic dengan keadaan Ryeowook dan teriakan para fans yang semakin mendekat membuatnya tak fikir panjang da langsung menggendong Ryewook ala bridal style. Ryeowook berontak saat menyadari ia telah berada dalam gendongan seorang Yesung, namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk melepaskan diri. Yesung pun kembali ke mobilnya, memasukkan Ryeowook ke mobil dan langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan para fans yang tetap setia mengejarnya.

"Ne, kakimu masih sakit?" Tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sedikit sunbae, tapi aku baik-baik saja.." ucap Ryeowook sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mianhae gara-gara aku kau jadi terluka.." Ucap Yesung lagi.

"A-ah, harusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena aku berteriak terlalu keras kau jadi harus melarikan diri.. Mianhae Sunbae.." ucap Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Haha., sudahlah wooki-ah, jangan terlalu formal jika bersama ku.." Ucap Yesung sambil tertawa renyah.

"Eh?" gumam Ryeowook kaget saat menyadari seorang Yesung tengah memanggil nama kecilnya. Melihat Ryeowook yang terkaget membuat seorang Yesung semakin terkekeh geli.

"Tidak apa-apa kan jika memanggilmu seperti itu?" Tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum sangat manis membuat Ryeowool kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah ne sunbae.." jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Wooki-ah.." panggil Yesung membuat Ryeowook menoleh ke wajah tampan Yesung.

"Apa aku menakutkan?" Tanya Yesung dengan nada sedih.

"Mwo? Anii.. Sunbae tidak menakutkan.." Jawab Ryeowook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa ka uterus menunduk? Aku tidak akan memakanmu wooki.." Ucap Yesung membuat Ryeowook semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu,.

"Mianhae sunbae.." ucap Ryeowook lirih.

"Kalau begitu jangan menunduk lagi ne?" ucap Yesung sambil menjulurkan tangannya mengambil pucuk dagu Ryeowook membuat wajahnya kembali tegak.

"Begini lebih baik. Kau terlihat lebih manis." Ucap Yesung lagi saat ia berhasil melihat wajah Ryeowook yang terangkat sempurna dan menatap manic mata hitam Ryeowook yang terlihat indah.

"N-ne Sunbae.." Jawab Ryeowook terbata. Yesung melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Ryeowook lalu mengacak surai hitam rambut Ryeowook.

"Good boy.." ucap Yesung.

"Ah! , satu lagi.. panggil aku Hyung, jangan panggil Sunbae, tidak terlalu enak di dengar ne?" Tambah Yesung lagi yang di jawab dengan anggukan patuh dari Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku turun ya sun.. ah Hyung.." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Ne., masuklah.." ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hyung, hati-hati.. Gomawo…" Ucap Ryeowook member salam lalu turun dari mobil itu, melambaikan tangannya lalu langsung masuk kedalam Apartemen.

"manis.." Gumam Yesung masih sambil tersenyum memperhatikan bayangan Ryeowook yang tengah menghilang. Kemudian mulai mengemudikan mobilnya.

**TMŁ**

Ryeowook masuk ke dalam Apartemen milik Sungmin ini dengan wajah bersinar. Senyuman bahkan tawa kecil menemaninya saat berjalan menuju Apartemen ini. Sungguh jika ini mimpi, ini adalah mimpi indah, merasakan hangatnya tangan seorang Kim Yesung salah satu idolannya secara langsung.

"Aish, Apa yang kau fikirkan pabboya.." gumam Ryeowook masih tersenyum senang sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri, berusaha melenyapkan fikiran-fikiran bodoh nan mustahil yang terlintas begitu saja.

"Aahh.. Aku lapaarr~!" Teriak Ryeowook seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pintu kamar Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Yang Ryeowook tau, Hyung nya yang satu itu tidak pernah lupa menutup pintu kamarnya. Ryeowook mengernyit bingung tapi tetap melangkahkan kakinya hendak menutup pintu kamar Sungmin. Namun matanya terbelalak saat melihat Hyung tersayangnya itu terkapar begitu saja di lantai kamar yang dingin.

"HYUUNG!" Teriak ryeowook langsung berhambur memasuki kamar Sungmin, mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dari lantai, memapahnya menuju ranjang. Ryeowook terkaget saat baju Sungmin basah total.

"Aish Hyung, Apa kau kehujanan?" gumam Ryeowook langsung mengambil baju Sungmin di lemarinya dan berniat menggantikan baju basah Sungmin.

"Lihat, kau sudah demam sekarang.. Kenapa bisa kehujanan?" Gumam Ryeowook tak jelas pada siapa sambil mulai menggantikan baju , saat Sungmin sampai di Apartemennya, tubuhnya sudah terasa lemas dan akhirnya ia terjatuh pingsan di kamarnya.

Setelah mengganti baju Sungmin, Ryeowook berhambur ke dapur mengambil beberapa alat untuk mengkompres Sungmin. Ia kembali dan mulai mengecek suhu tubuh sungmin.

"39.. lumayan tinggi.." gumamnya lagi. Dengan gesit Ryeowook kembali mengkompres Sungmin berharap agar suhu tubuh Sungmin bisa menurun dengan cepat. Ryeowook memperhatikan wajah Sungmin, sedetik kemudian raut mukanya berubah menjadi sendu, saat melihat mata sembab Sungmin dan wajah yang tidak seceria biasanya.

"Hyung.. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah? Kenapa tidak menceritakannya padaku…" Gumam Ryeowook sambil mengelus pipi dan kelopak mata Sungmin yang tertutup itu.

"Kyu.." racau Sungmin dalam tidurnya membuat Ryeowook mengernyit bingung namun sedetik kemudian ia sadar siapa yang membuat hyung kesayangannya ini seperti ini. Walaupun ia tak tau pastinya, tapi ia tau masalah hyungnya ada hubungannya dengan nama itu.

"Aahh., apa lagi yang anak itu lakukan hyung?" gumam Ryeowook lagi.

Ryeowook pun langsung mengambil ponsel Sungmin, mencari kontak list, lalu mendial sebuah nomor.

"Minnie Hyung.." ucap suara di sebrang.

"Kyu.." ucap ryeowook sedikit malas.

"Eh? Wooki hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ne." jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Ada apa hyung menelfonku menggunakan nomor Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bukannya menjawab Ryeowook justru balik bertanya.

"Mwo?" ucap Kyuhyun

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyung ku sehingga hyungku seperti ini huh?" Tanya Ryeowook menahan emosinya

"Seperti apa?Aish hyung.. katakan apa yang ingin kau katakana, jangan membuat ku bingung." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tadi aku menemukan Sungmin Hyung pingsan di kamarnya, dan sekarang ia demam cukup tinggi.. jadi…" Jelas Ryeowook terhenti saat sambungan di telfon itu terputus begitu saja.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Aish.. tidak sopan.." umpat Ryeowook kesal. Ryeowook terlalu malas untuk kembali menelfon anak tak sopan itu. Ia pun meletakan kembali smartphone Sungmin di meja nakas,lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar setelah mengganti kompresan Sungmin.

Ryeowook kembali ke dapur, ia mulai memasak sesuatu untuk perutnya sendiri karena telah meraung-raung minta di isi. Ia akan membuatkan bubur untuk Sungmin nanti agar buburnya tidak menjadi dingin.

Setengah jam Ryeowook berkutat di dapur itu, membuat sebuah pasta yang terlihat sangat enak dengan lelehan keju di atasnya.

"Kyaa, akhirnya.. Saatnya makan.." ucap ryeowook senang lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan, mengambil sumpitnya.

"Mari makann.."

BRAAKKK

UcapanRyeowook terinterupsi oleh sebuah pintu yang terbuka dengan tidak berkepri-pintu-an, membuat Ryeowook hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Minnie Hyung.." Teriak seseorang langsung berhambur masuk

"Yak! Bisakah kau lebih sopan memasuki apartemen orang Kyuhyun!" Bentak Ryeowook saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun telah masuk begitu saja ke Apartemen ini. Kyuhyun memang mengetahui password dari Apartemen ini sehingga ia bebas masuk kapanpun yang ia inginkan namun tidak membuat orang terkaget seperti ini, dan itu sangat membuat Ryeowook kesal.

Ryeowook semakin kesal karena ucapan nya hanya sebagai angin lalu, Kyuhyun tidak menoleh sedikit pun kearah Ryeowook dan langsung berhambur masuk ke kamar Sungmin. Melihat itu ryeowook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ryeowook tau seberapa dalamnya hubungan antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun namun terkadang ia juga kesal terhadap Kyuhyun yang lebih sering mementingkan urusan shownya daripada Hyung kesayangannya itu.

Tanpa ambil pusing, Ryeowook pun kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

**TMŁ**

Kyuhyun menatap sendu sosok yang tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang empuk itu. Dengan hati-hati ia mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang itu, mengelus lembut pipi putih Sungmin yang terasa panas.

"Hyung.." gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Sakit, sungguh hati Kyuhyun terasa berdenyut sakit saat melihat Sungmin terbaring lemah seperti ini. Sungmin yang ceria harus jatuh sakit, dan itu penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Mianhae hyung.. Mianhae.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin, mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti ini Hyung.. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin kau sakit seperti ini.. Minnie Hyung bangunlah.." racau Kyuhyun lagi seraya mengelus lembut surai blonde Sungmin yang terasa sangat lembut.

Selama beberapa saat Kyuhyun terus berdiam, memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang terlelap namun raut cemas terukir jelas di wajah itu.

Drrtt… ddrrrttt…

Getaran ponsel menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun. Ponsel di dalam jaketnya bergetar hebat. Dengan malas Kyuhyun mengambil smartphone itu, melihat nama caller lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"ne Chulli Hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun menerima panggilan itu

"aku tidak bisa datang Hyung, mianhae.. Anii, aku tetap tidak bisa… Mianhae.." ucap Kyuhyun menanggapi setiap ucapan marah Heechul sang manager. Ya, Heechul marah besar karena lagi-lagi Kyuhyun kabur dari jadwalnya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli tanggapan para netizen yang akan menge capnya buruk dan tidak professional, namun saat ini fikirannya hanya berada di sini, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin sendiri. Ia sudah terlalu sering meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri dengan jadwal yang menggunung itu, ia sadar akan itu.

"eunggh..'" gumam Sungmin menggeliat pelan dari tidurnya.

"Hyung? Minnie Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di atas wajah Sungmin, berharap Sungmin terbangun tetapi tidak. Sungmin kembali terdiam dalam tidurnya.

"Kyu… Kyunnie.." racau Sungmin lagi dalam tidurnya membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dan senang. Tentu saja senang, di dalam tidurpun Sungmin masih menyebutkan namanya dan itu sudah menjadi salah satu bukti seberapa rasa cinta Sungmin.

"ne hyung.. Aku disini nae Bunny.. bangunlah,.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin

"Kyuu…" racau Sungmin kembali.. Namun kali ini Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat cairan bening meluncur dengan indahnya dari pucuk mata Sungmin yang masih tertutup itu.

"Minnie.." gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Kyuhyun mulai menyibakan selimut Sungmin, menggeser sedikit tubuh Sungmin dengan sangat halus, lalu menidurkan tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh Sungmin. Kembali menarik Selimut menutupi keduanya agar Sungmin tidak kedinginan. Kyuhyun pun merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam pelukannya, memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan.

"Mianhae Hyung.. Uljima.." ucap kyuhyun sambil mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin yang masih tertutup. Lalu beralih mencium bibir pulm Sungmin yang terasa panas itu dengan sangat lembut.

Dan ciuman Kyuhyun itu sukses membuat Sungmin membuka matanya yang terasa begitu berat.

"Kyu" gumam Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis saat Sungmin membuka matanya, memperlihatkan manic hitamnya yang indah walau mata itu terlihat sembab dan sendu.

"Ne, Hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"k-kenapa disini?" Tanya Sungmin lirih dan sangat pelan namun masih dapat di tangkap oleh pendengaran Kyuhyun.

"Tentu menemanimu,, Kau membuatku khawatir BunnyMin.."ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada cemas.

"kau jahat kyu.." ucap Sungmin masih sangat lirih. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menatap manic hitam itu.

"Kau benar-benar jahat pabbo-ya.. Aku benci kau Kyu.. Kau sangat menyebalkan.." Ucap Sungmin panjang lebar sambil memukul pelan dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan kekuatannya yang masih lemah itu. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menerima semua perkataan itu, membiarkan Sungmin mengeluarkan semua yang di rasakan.

"Wae hyung? Bukannya kau selalu mendukung apapun yang kulakukan? Apa kau cemburu hyung? Kau tidak senang aku bermain dengan yeoja itu?" Ucap Kyuhyun tajam membuat Sungmin semakin gencar memukulnya, Andai saat ini Sungmin dalam keadaan sehat, sudah di pastikan Kyuhyun akan babak belur oleh martial art yang Sungmin kuasai sejak kecil.

"Kau jahat.. kau jahat kyu.." Sungmin masih terus mengatakan kata yang sama berulang kali tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Lalu merengkuh kembali tubuh Sungmin, mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga mau tak mau Sungmin berhenti memukulinya.

"Hyung, larang aku beracting lagi.. Katakan padaku jika kau ingin aku menghentikan dunia actingku.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam curuk leher Sungmin.

"Anii pabbo.. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau memainkan drama dari naskah yang ku buat. Kau akan membuatku menyalahkan diriku.." ucap Sungmin parau.

"Tapi, aku bisa memainkan drama seperti itu lagi nanti, jadi katakan kau ingin aku berhenti dari dunia acting hyung.." ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun meninggalkan dunia yang di inginkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tidak mau.. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang, melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap manic hitam sendu milik Sungmin

"Jangan bohongi perasaanmu Hyung.." seru Kyuhyun.

"Aku.. Aku ti-mmpht" Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat bibir tebal Kyuhyun telah mengunci bibir pulm Sungmin, tidak membiarkan Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ciuman yang sangat lembut. Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir pulm yang manis dan agak hangat itu. Mulai menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin agar memberikannya akses masuk dan menikmati ciuman itu lebih dalam. Sungmin hanya bisa menurut, tangan Sungmin menjulur ke leher Kyuhyun seakan member perintah untuk melakukannya lebih dalam dan lembut lagi. Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmn secara bergantian, memasukkan lidahnya agar bermain bersama lidah Sungmin, mengabsen seluruh rongga mulut sang kekasihnya ini. Melumat dan menghisapnya dengan sangat kuat. Ciuman panas yang berlangsung dalam waktu cukup lama, tidak mempedulikan saliva yang telah keluar dari sudut bibir keduanya.

Serasa belum puas, Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bermain. Membuka kancing piyama Sungmin satu persatu hingga membuat Sungmin half naked dan menunjukan dada putih Sungmin yang begitu halus. Tangan Kyuhyun mengelus dada putih tersebut, Tangannya mulai nakal mengarah pada nipple Sungmin lalu memilintirnya . Membuat Sungmin harus mendesah pelan masih dalam ciuman panas mereka. Sungmin memukul dada bidang Kyuhyun saat ia merasa kehabisan oksigen. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sungmin bisa menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sekarang.

"Eunghh.." Namun tak lama Sungmin harus mendesah pelan saat Kyuhyun mulai menjilati leher putih Sungmin lalu menghisap spot yang memang menjadi kelemahan Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih setia menjilati leher putih itu membuat Sungmin harus menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan setiap desahan yang keluar.

Setelah merasa bosan, ciuman Kyuhyun mulai turun ke bahu Sungmin menyingkirkan piyama yang memang masih Sungmin kenakan. Menjilati dan menghisap dalam bahu putih itu, membuat Sungmin menggeliat pelan menahan geli. Merasa puas dengan bahu putih itu, Kyuhyun mulai menuruni dada halus Sungmin, dan langsung saja menyerang nipple bagian kiri Sungmin, sedangkan tangannya setia memainkan nipple kanan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mulai melahap nipple yang telah kemerahan itu, menggigitnya kecil.

"Kyuuhh.. eunghh.." Desah Sungmin saat mendapatkan gigitan di nipplenya. Tangan Sungmin tanpa sadar menjambak rambut Kyuhyun. Menerima jambakan itu Kyuhyun semakin gencar menjilatinya. Tangannya pun kembali beraksi, berusaha masuk kedalam celana piyama Sungmin, mencari sang junior kecil yang telah menegang itu.

"Kyuhh., henhh..tikanh.. eungh.. " ucap Sungmin masih menahan desahannya. Namun Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin dan terus melakukan kegiatannya.

"Kyuhh.. sa.. kitt.. eugh…" desah Sungmin lagi.

Entah karena apa, Kyuhyun pun menghentikan perbuatannya seketika saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap mata sendu Sungmin, dan ia pun sadar bahwa saat ini Sungmin sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Kemudian mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas, dan membawa Sungmin kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae nae Bunny.. Tidurlah.." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus rambut lembut Sungmin. Sungmin pun menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat,melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma yang selalu ia rindukan, lalu mulai menutup matanya.

"BunnyMin.., kenapa kau tidak mau jujur akan perasaanmu,.. bersabarlah dan nikmati permainanku nanti ne? Aku hanya ingin kau jujur akan perasaanmu, hanya itu.." ucap Kyuhyun lembut saat Sungmin telah kembali terjatuh dalam dunia mimpinya.

"Jaljayo nae Bunny…."ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin, lalu mulai menutup matanya sendiri.

**TMŁ**

1 minggu telah berlalu sejak Sungmin sakit, dan dalam 1 minggu juga Sungmin harus kembali menahan amarah dan rasa sakit saat sesekali Ia mengunjungi lokasi syutting "One Night Love" itu. Rasa sakit saat melihat Kyuhyun beradegan mesra tidak pada 1 yeoja melainkan beberapa yeoja yang terkadang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis, memperlihatkan bra dan celana nya pada Kyuhyun. Saat melihat semua itu, Sungmin hanya menangis dalam diam. Mengapa? Karena sudah 1 minggu pula Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali tak berkomunikasi berang sedetik pun.

Walau mereka sering bertemu di lokasi syutting, namun seperti biasa, Kyuhyun selalu beracting tak pernah mengenal Sungmin. Beracting tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Sungmin dan dengan mudahnya ia melakukan adegan demi adegan yang semakin membuat dada Sungmin semakin sesak.

"Hyung. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu ne?" ucap Sungmin pada Leeteuk yang masih membicarakan sesuatu dengan sang sutradara. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk dan Sungmin pun langsung pergi, ia tak kuat harus melihat adegan kiss yang sedang di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak tau apakah scence itu nyata atau hanya tipuan mata yang di buat oleh Kyuhyun namun apapun itu sudah membuat hati Sungmin meraung-raung kesakitan.

"Haaahh.." Sungmin menghela nafas setelah membasuh mukanya dengan air. Ia memperhatikan wajahnya dari cermin. Kacau.. Tidak seceria dulu, dan selalu terlihat sembab akhir-akhir ini. Tanpa ambil pusing, Sungmin pun melangkah pergi dari kamar mandi ini. Ia mulai berjalan kembali ke lokasi syutting dengan langkah malas.

"Sungmin-ssi.." panggil seseorang dari arah belakang membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh, dan dalam seketika Sungmin mendelik tidak suka pada orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Seorang yeoja genit yang selalu membuatnya sakit hati.

"ne? kau memanggilku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada ketus.

"ne.. aku memanggilmu.." ucap Min Ji dengan suara riangnya.

"ada apa min ji-ssi?" Tanya Sungmin dengan sangat malas.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." Ucap Min ji sambil bermanja ria

"mwo?" Tanya sungmin semakin bingung dengan tingkah yeoja ini.

"Ku dengar Sungmin-ssi adalah kakak kelas Kyuhyun oppa saat di SHS ya?" Tanya Min Ji. Sungmin mengernyit bingung tapi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ku dengar dulu kau juga sempat dengannya ne?" Tanya MinJi lagi dan di jawab dengan anggukan dari Sungmin.

"Apa kau masih ingat apa saja kesukaan Kyuhyun oppa? Apa Kyuhyun oppa sudah punya yeojachingu? Sungmin-ssi bantu aku ne? Aku ingin mencari tahu segala sesuatu yang di sukai Kyuhyun oppa.. ku rasa aku sudah menyukainya.." Tanya MinJi panjang lebar dengan wajah tersipu malu

DEG

Mendengar semua pernyataan Min Ji, Sungmin serasa membeku seketika. Apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Yeoja genit ini benar-benar menyukai namjachingunya. Dadanya bergemuruh dashyat. Matanya pun mulai memanas.

"Bagaimana Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya Min Ji sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Sungmin

"n-ne?" ucap Sungmin dengan suara mulai bergetar

"Iyaa, aku menyukai Kyuhyun oppa sejak aku merasakan bibir lembut Kyuhyun oppa.. Aku benar-benar ketagihan dengan ciuman itu.. Kau mau membantuku kan?" Ucap MinJi dengan manjanya.

DEG DEG

Sungguh jantung Sungmin seakan ingin meledak mendengar semua kata dan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut yeoja ini. Ciuman? Ciuman itu… nyata?

"Maaf Minji-ssi.. aku harus pergi.." ucap Sungmin cepat lalu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari kencang meninggalkan MinJi yang tersenyum sedih menatap punggung Sungmin

"Mianhae oppa, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu.." gumam Min ji pelan.

**TMŁ**

"Eummpphh,.." suara desahan pelan memenuhi sebuah apartemen yang terkesan mewah ini.

"Hyung.,eunghh.. " ucap sebuah suara lagi.

"Wae wooki?" Tanya suara lain menanggapi.

"Yesung hyungg.. " ucap suara itu lagi sambil menahan desahannya.

Ya, Yesung dan Ryeowook tengah melakukan ciuman panasnya di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna cream yang sangat empuk tersebut. Saat ini Ryeowook tengah berada di Apartemen mewah milik seorang Kim Jong Woon.

Selama 1 minggu sejak mereka bertemu, dan menjadi akrab. Sosok Yesung yang telah tergila-gila akan namja mungil yang tengah di peluk dan di ciumnya ini, membuat nya gencar mendekati seorang Kim Ryeowook selama 1 minggu penuh. Ia rajin mengantar jemput Ryeowook untuk kuliah di tempat jadwalnya yang menggunung tersebut. Ryeowook pun tidak menolak pendekatan dari Yesung namun ia seakan menolak untuk melakukan hubungan lebih dari sekedar kakak adik, hingga sekarang Yesung ingin membuktikan rasa cintanya pada namja mungil ini.

"Hyumph.. hyung.." ucap Ryeowook sambil memukul dada Yesung adar Yesung melepaskan ciumannya.

Yesung yang menyadari Ryeowooknya telah kehabisan nafas pun melepaskan ciuman dari bibirnya, namun tetap gencar menciumi leher Ryeowook.

"Yesung Hyung.. henti..eunghh.. hentikan hyung.." mohon Ryeowook lagi.

Yesung pun menyerah. Ia melepaskan ciumannya lalu mulai merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Yesung hanya terdiam memandangi lantai. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Sudah berulang kali ia menyatakan perasaannya namun namja mungil ini tidak mau menjawab atau menolaknya.

"Hyung.." Panggil Ryeowook, Yesung hanya melirik Ryeowook yang terduduk di sampingnya menggunakan ekor matanya.

"Mianhae.." Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku harus bagaimana Wooki-ah? Aku harus bagaimana agar kau mau menjawab perasaanku?" Tanya Yesung pasrah

"hiks.. Mianhae hyung.. hiks.." ucap Ryeowook dengan isakan kecil membuat Yesung membelalakan matanya. Ia kesal namun ia tak mau membuat namja kecil ini menagis karena dirinya.

"sstt.. uljima.." ucap Yesung seraya merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. Mengelus surai hitam Ryeowook dengan halus berusaha menenangkannya.

"Mianhae hyung.." ucap Ryeowook lagi sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada Yesung

"Ne.. Arrasso.. Sudahlah, sampai kapanpun aku akan terus menunggumu agar bisa menerima ku wooki.." ucap Yesung lembut,

"aku takut hyung.. aku takut,," ucap Ryeowook lirih.

"Ne, aku tau.." balas Yesung masih mengelus punggung Ryeowook.

"Aku takut seperti Minnie Hyung.. Aku takut saat kau akan meninggalkanku karena kesibukanmu. Aku takut kau melupakanku disaat jadwalmu padat.. Aku takut,," cerita Ryeowook.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengambil dagu Ryeowook sehingga ia bisa menatap mata Ryeowook yang masih berair,

"Itu alasanmu tak memberiku jawaban eoh?" Tanya Yesung memastikan. Ryeowook hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Melihat itu Yesung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis fikir lalu tertawa kecil.

"Yak wooki-ah.. bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu hanya karena jadwal.. Itu tak akan pernah.." Jelas Yesung. Ryeowook hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

"Mungkin jadwalku akan padat dan waktu kita bertemu tidak banyak. Tapi percaya padaku.. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Aku janji.." ucap Yesung panjang lebar. Mendengar itu Ryeowook pun mulai menegakkan kepalanya, menatap mata indah Yesung yang tengah meyakinkan dirinya,

"Jinja Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

"Ne chagya.. percayalah.." ucap Yesung lagi sambil menelungkupkan tangan kecil pada kedua pipi tirus Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook mulai bisa mengukir senyuman manisnya.

"Saranghae nae Ryeowookkie…." Ucap Yesung dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Hening sejenak, Ryeowook masih menatap mata Yesung berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Sedetik kemudian senyuman kembali terukir di wajah mungilnya.

"nado hyung.. Nado Saranghae…" ucap Ryeowook dengan penuh keyakinan membuat Yesung tertawa senang lalu langsung merengkuh kembali tubuh mungil Ryeowook dalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo.. Gomawo Wookie.." Ujarnya berulang kali. Ryeowook hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan lembut Yesung, memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dalam hatinya saat ini.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Selesaiii~! ^^

Hahaha.. Bagaimana? Kurang hot? Tenang,ini masih awal, jangan terburu-buru ne? #ditimpukReader

Jeongmal Gomawo buat semua Readerdeul yang telah membaca Fic ini, esp yang telah meriviewnya.. hehe

Yesungdah…

Mind to Riview this Chap?

Gomawo *Bow

RnR please~!

**Special Thanks to :**

**Kim Soo Hyun****, dewi90, Tia Matsuri, JoBel13ve, cha, cottoncandyme, ****SSungMine****, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ranie nanda elf, 0203, ****reaRelf****, lee kyuzha, ****WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah****, winecoup134, Lyasari'Snowers, KMS, kyumin forever, zhr, abesly, jira, ****BbuingBbuing137****, Princess kyumin, ****Evil Thieves****, Ms. KMS, Cho Michelle, dhianelf4ever, Tika, GaemGyunie, ****olive1315****, ****ayachi casey****, and all who call 'Guest'**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRUST MY LOVE**

"**NAE SARANG EUL-MIDYEO"**

**Present**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin/KYUMIN/**

**Slight : Yesung X Ryeowook/YEWOOK/**

**Rated : T to M**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo(s), Boring**

**Disclaim : This Cast isn't Mine. But This plot is mine!**

**~Don't Like Don't read~**

* * *

Annyeoongg~! ^^

Hye dataaanng *tenteng FF* hye datang kilat kan? Hahaha

Untuk sementara FF ini belum akan Hye naikkan rated nya yaa.. Bersabarlah.. #ditimpukinReader

Ne, Silahkan jika masih ada yang ingin menikmati cerita ini… *kasih FF*

Yesungdah….

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

**TMŁ**

Sesak dan Sakit…

Hanya 2 kata yang teramat simple itulah yang menggambarkan perasaan namja imut yang tengah berlari melewati lorong panjang sebuah gedung. Ia berlari keluar dan melewati jalan ramai Seoul di siang hari ini. Namja berambut blonde itu harus berlari sambil meneteskan air matanya. Seorang Lee Sungmin yang kuat dan tegar itu telah hilang. Hanya ada Sungmin yang lemah dan hanya bisa menangis saat ini. Fikirannya kacau, ia tak mampu memikirkan apapun saat ini.

Sungmin terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnnya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Belum cukupkah seorang Cho Kyuhyun harus bermesraan dengan yeoja itu di depan mata Sungmin? Dan sekarang… ia juga harus mengetahui fakta bahwa yeoja itu justru memilikki perasaan bahkan scence yang Sungmin anggap adalah fake itu nyata sekarang.

"Kyu~" isak Sungmin di tengah larinya.

BRAAAKK

Karena terlalu asyik dengan larinya, Sungmin pun tidak menyadari saat seorang namja keluar dari sebuah restoran dan akhirnya mereka bertabrakan. Untung tabrakan itu tidak terlalu keras sehingga keduanya hanya mundur beberapa langkah.

"gwenchana?" Tanya namja itu dengan wajah cemas saat melihat Sungmin yang tengah menangis tersebut.

"Jeosonghamnida.. Jeosonghamnida…" Ucap Sungmin berulang kali sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan namja itu. Setelah itu, Sungmin kembali melanjutkan larinya tanpa mempedulikan panggilan dari namja yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Hei.. itu.. Ming?" gumam namja yang bertabrakan dengan Sungmin tadi.

**TMŁ**

Lelah…

Setelah berlari cukup jauh akhirnya Sungmin menghentikan larinya di sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah, taman yang sering ia kunjungi dengan Kyuhyun.. dulu….

Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kawasan taman tersebut dengan langkah gontai. Ia berharap dengan berlari tadi ia dapat membuang semua beban yang ada, namun ia salah , ia semakin lelah dan lemas sekarang.

"Kyu…" gumam Sungmin lagi saat ia telah sampai di sebuah gazebo kecil berwarna putih dengan beberapa tumbuhan merambat yang menjadikan gazebo tersebut menjadi cantik. Tempat ini, salah satu tempat favorite Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sudah lama sekali ia tak datang kemari semenjak Ia dan Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

Sungmin berjongkok di depan gazebo itu. Menundukan wajahnya menatap tanah yang kering, lalu membasahinya dengan air mata yang tak bisa ia tahan ini. Isakan pelan berubah menjadi keras. Sungmin pun berteriak, sambil memegangi dadanya yang masih berdenyut perih. Bulir-bulir air mata terus jatuh dari mata indahnya.

Ia kesal, sakit, dan marah. Tapi semua kata itu menghilang saat sebuah perasaan takut yang besar lebih mendominasi. Ia takut kehilangan sosok seorang bocah yang telah menemaninya selama 4 tahun itu. Ia takut kehilangan sosok yang telah mengikat seluruh hatinya itu.

"Uljima…"

Tangisan Sungmin mereda saat seorang namja datang dan langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam pelukan hangatnya lalu membisikkan kata itu tepat di samping telinga Sungmin,

"Uljima Ming.." ucap namja itu lagi sambil mengelus surai blonde sungmin dan mengelus lembut punggung Sungmin untuk menenangkannya.

Mendengar nama panggilan itu, Sungmin membelalakan matanya., Panggilan khas yang selalu di ucapkan seseorang, Suara yang juga sangat ia kenal. Suara seorang namja yang juga pernah mengisi tempat di hatinya dulu.

"Jungmo-ah.." Ucap Sungmin di dalam isakannya.

"ne, Uljima…" seseorang yang di panggil Jungmo tersebut semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jungiie..hiks.."

Menerima pelukan itu, entah mengapa tangisan Sungmin kembali pecah. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu memeluk tubuhnya disaat ia menangis dan selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Ia menginginkan sosok itu sekarang, tapi yang di hadapannya ini bukan Kyuhyun. Mendengar isakan Sungmin yang semakin menjadi, Jungmo hanya bisa mengelus lembut rambut blonde Sungmin terus-menerus, membiarkan namja imut ini menangis dalam dekapannya, mengeluarkan semua perasaan sedihnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sosok yang tengah berdiri mematung di dekat mereka. Tubuhnya kaku saat menyaksikan seorang Sungmin menangis dashyat di pelukan seorang Jungmo. Ya, seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun selalu mengikuti namjachingu nya yang imut itu. Saat ia sudah tak mampu melihat Sungmin menangis, ia berniat menghampiri sosok imut itu. Namun telat, baru beberapa langkah dari persembunyiannya, munculah sosok namja lain yang telah memeluk namjachingunya itu terlebih dahulu. Namja yang sangat ia kenal dan menjadi rivalnya sewaktu di SHS. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia ingin langsung melepaskan pelukan itu namun mengingat kondisi Sungmin sekarang, ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung di tempatnya ini.

"Shit.." Umpat Kyuhyun, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

**TMŁ**

Terlihat 2 namja tengah asyik duduk di sebuah coffe shop. Mereka sedang menikmati alunan lagu klasik yang tengah di nyanyikan oleh sekelompok band di tengah panggung itu, di temani 2 coffe yang sangat lezat.

"Ming…" Panggil Jungmo sambil menatap namja imut yang duduk di hadapannya ini.

"eum?" gumam Sungmin sambil memainkan capucino floatnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak apa-apa? Jika ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Menyimpan sendiri justru akan menambah rasa sakitmu.." ucap Jungmo panjang lebar. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menanyakan hal ini pada Sungmin mulai dari tiba di coffe shop ini, namun namja imut di depannya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Jungmo sangat tau seorang Lee Sungmin lebih senang menyimpan suatu perasaannya sendiri agar tidak membuat orang lain khawatir pada dirinya, dan inilah yang justru membuat Jungmo juga yang lainnya menjadi khawatir pada diri Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang terus keluar dari mulut Jungmo. Walau tawa di paksakan itu sudah membuat namja imut ini semakin terlihat manis dan cantik.

"Yak! Apa yang lucu.. Aish.." decak kesal Jungmo

"Kau tidak berubah sedikitpun Jungie.." ucap Sungmin di tengah tawa kecilnya itu.

"Ne, kau juga tak berubah. Masih keras kepala dan tertutup. Aku benci itu." Ujar Jungmo kesal, Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat sifat buruknya di bongkar.

"Ne, mungkin.." Sungmin hanya berucap singkat lalu mulai meminum kembali capucino floatnya. Jungmo masih setia memandangi wajah imut yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali ke Korea?" Tanya Sungmin kemudian. Ya, seorang Jungmo melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika saat menyelesaikan SHSnya.

"Sudah lama.. sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu. Aku bisa lulus cepat dengan otak jenius ku ini." Bangga Jungmo pada dirinya sendiri membuat Sungmin kembali tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" dan selama 4 bulan itu aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana Ming. Kau sudah pindah dari Apartemen mu yang dulu" Ucap Jungmo lagi dengan nada seriusnya.

"Jinja? Ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Sungmin santai sambil mengaduk-aduk floatnya.

"tentu saja aku…" Jungmo menggantung kata-katanya membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung sambil memiringkan wajahnya lalu menatap manic hitam Jungmo yang tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu pabboya Ming.." Ucap Jungmo dengan senyuman lembutnya sambil mencubit sayang pipi mulus Sungmin.

"Yak! Appo…" Pekik Sungmin sambil mengelus pipi putihnya yang berubah menjadi merah muda karena di cubit gemas itu.

"Neomu bogoshippo Ming…" Jungmo tersenyum lalu mengenggam tangan kiri Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tidak nyaman, melepaskan genggaman tangan Jungmo, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada gelas Float yang tersisa setengah itu.

"Ming…" panggil Jungmo lagi yang di jawab dengan gumaman dari Sungmin.

"Apa aku benar-benar tak bisa masuk lagi ke hatimu?" Tanya Jungmo serius membuat Sungmin harus menghela nafas malas. Selalu seperti ini, Jungmo memang belum merelakan hubungan mereka, ia masih sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Mencintai namja imut yang telah merubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik itu.

"Jungie, jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi. Itu sudah terlalu lama." Ucap Sungmin

"Wae? Kau masih sangat terukir di sini Ming.." Jungmo menunjuk dada nya sendiri. Sungmin hanya terdiam.

"Kau masih bersama bocah itu?" Tanya Jungmo sambil tertawa getir. Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Melihat itu Jungmo hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Hening.. Setelah perkataan Jungmo, keadaan mulai canggung dan mereka tenggelam dalam fikirannya sendiri. Hingga suara ponsel Jungmo menginterupsi fikiran mereka. Jungmo menerima sebuah panggilan di smartphone nya. Sungmin masih meminum dan memainkan floatnya.

"Aku harus pergi" Ucap Jungmo setelah memutuskan sambungan di telfonnya itu.

"Ne, Gomawo untuk yang tadi.." Sungmin tersenyum dengan tulus, setidaknya ia tak menangis sendirian saat di taman itu.

"Boleh pinjam ponselmu?" Tanya Jungmo. Sungmin mengernyit bingung lalu menyerahkan smartphone nya. Jungmo mendial beberapa nomor dalam ponsel Sungmin. Lalu ia berdiri mendekati tempat duduk Sungmin.

"Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi, Jangan pernah menyimpan semua hal sendiri. Arrasso?" Ucap Jungmo penuh perhatian. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya hendak memberi salam perpisahan, namun belum sempurna ia bangkit dari duduknya, Jungmo telah memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada curuk leher Sungmin, menghirup aroma cheery yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin,.

"Jungmo-ah…" gumam Sungmin pelan

"Neomu bogoshipo Ming…" Ucap Jungmo lirih dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tidak ingin Sungmin pergi dari dirinya.

"Bocah itu… Kalau dia yang membuatmu menangis seperti tadi, aku tidak akan memaafkannya." Ucap Jungmo lagi membuat Sungmin mulai membeku.

"Jika ia sampai menyakiti mu, aku akan merebutmu kembali seperti dia merebutmu dariku." Lanjut Jungmo dengan nada tajam dan serius. Sungmin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sulit.

"Saranghae.. Saranghae Ming…" bisik Jungmo tepat di samping telinga Sungmin, kemudian mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Sungmin. Setelah itu, Jungmo pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Coffe shop ini.

Sungmin yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan, hanya menjatuhkan dirinya kembali terduduk. Hatinya mulai sakit, atau mungkin,.. Takut…

'Oh Tuhan, apa lagi sekarang?' batin Sungmin

**TMŁ**

Seorang namja cantik tengah memperhatikan seorang namja yang sejak tadi uring-uringan tak jelas. Waiting Room yang seharusnya hening dan di gunakan untuk tempat menunggu menjadi ramai hanya karena 1 orang yang terus berceloteh kesal.

Ya, seorang Heechul tengah memperhatikan artis yang ia asuh sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak tadi sang artis terus mengumpat berbagai kata yang tak jelas. Belum lagi PSP yang di pegang sang artis harus mengeluarkan suara teriak kesakitan (?) karena di mainkan dengan sangat kasar itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan idol kita Cho Kyuhyun.

Sejak sampai di waiting room ini, Kyuhyun terus mengumpat kesal karena pemandangan yang mengiritasi matanya tadi. Dan sekarang ia tengah melampiaskan semua kekesalannya pada sang PSP putih yang di selalu menemaninya kemana pun ia pergi.

"Aish.. Kenapa PSP ini benar-benar pabbo.. Kenapa kalah mulu?" PekikKyuhyun.

"Yak Hyung! Jangan menatapku seperti itu,. Aku jadi kalah gara-gara kau!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi sambil melemparkan PSP nya di meja dengan kasar dan ia menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang, memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah selesai marahnya?" ucap Heechul malas. Kyuhyun hanya melirik Heechul kesal dengan ekor matanya

"Haah., sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Heechul berusaha menahan amarahnya sejak tadi. Diam.. Kyuhyun tak menanggapi pertanyaan Heechul dan membuat namja cantik itu menghela nafas pasrah.

"Orang itu muncul hyung." Kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Nugu? Sejak tadi kau mengucapkan orang itu dan orang itu. Kau membuatku bingung" Ucap Heechul kesal.

"Jungmo.." ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Jungmo? Nuguya?" Heechul mengernyit bingung mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, Lalu mulai merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menghadap Heechul

"Mantan namjachingu Minnie saat aku belum masuk SHS.. Aku sudah senang ia pergi tapi entah mengapa tadi ia muncul begitu saja di depan Sungmin dan memeluknya." Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya. Heechul hanya terdiam membiarkan sang artis meluapkan semua nya terlebih dahulu.

"Ia satu angkatan dengan Minnie, hubungan mereka kurang lebih 2 tahun." Kyuhyun menceritakan itu sambil menatap meja di depannya dengan tatapan murung

"Lalu? Kau cemburu eoh? Itu sudah lampau pabbo-ya" Heechul mulai membuka suaranya saat Kyuhyun mulai terdiam lagi.

" Tapi aku yakin Jungmo masih menyimpan perasaan pada Minnie. Dulu, ia sangat protektif pada Sungmin. Dan ia sangat marah saat Sungmin meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan memulai hubungan bersamaku Hyung.. " Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar

"Tapi sekarang Sungmin sudah bersama mu, apa lagi masalahnya? apa kau tidak mempercayainya huh?" Ucap Heechul kesal

"Tentu saja aku percaya.. aku.. hanya takut…" ucap Kyuhyun lirih masih menatap kosong kearah meja. Heechul terdiam, ia tak tau harus berbicara apa lagi.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku tidak ingin melanjutkan permainan ini. Aku takut Jungmo memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk merebut Bunny Min.." ucap Kyuhyun seraya merengek di depan Heechul

Pletak

Note kecil yang sedaritadi di pegang Heechul melayang begitu saja dan sukses mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Yak Hyung! Appo!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Pabbonika! Untuk apa kau memulai sesuatu tapi akan menyerah sebelum mencapai target huh? Lebih baik kau tidak memainkan nya sejak awal!" Bentak Heechul kesal. Heechul paling tidak suka dengan sifat gegabah dan tidak sabaran dari seorang Kyuhyun .

"Tapi hyung, kalau acting ini terus berlanjut, aku tidak bisa menjauhkan Minnie dari ular phyton jelek itu, dia bisa terus menempel pada nae Bunny,…" Rengek Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aish.. terserah kau saja lah.. Tapi jangan pernah meminta bantuanku lagi! Percuma saja aku membantu mu mengurus semua nya." Ucap Heechul dengan sangat kesal. Kyuhyun kembali terdiam.

"Percayalah pada Sungmin. Kau tau? Rasa cinta Sungmin pada bocah seperti mu jauh lebih besar dari yang kau sendiri bayangkan. Tanyakan pada hatimu, kau mau melanjutkannya atau tidak." Ucap Heechul lagi dengan nada melembut.

"Ne Hyung.." balas Kyuhyun lirih

"Kajja, siap-siap.. 10 menit lagi kau tampil.." Ucap Heechul mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang di butuhkan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terdiam dengan berbagai fikiran yang berputar dalam otaknya.

**TMŁ**

"Aiiisshh…." Teriak frustasi namja imut kita ini. Sungmin berteriak kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah 3 jam ia berada didepan layar laptopnya namun tak ada satu kata pun yang bisa ia tuliskan di word nya. Sungmin mengacak rambutnya kesal. Tenggat waktu untuk chapter terbarunya tinggal 2 hari lagi, sedangkan ia belum menghasilkan 1 lembar karya pun.

"Omoo.. apa yang harus ku tulis? Appa Ummaaa… Othoke?" Teriaknya lagi sambil meletakan wajahnya pasrah di meja kerjanya. Tak ada satu cerita pun yang berkeliaran dalam otaknya, tak ada perasaan yang cocok untuk ia tuliskan sebagai lanjutan novelnya itu saat ini. Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"kalian berdua membuatku pusing.." gumam Sungmin. Ya, 2 namja yang membuat mood nya buruk dan hatinya bergejolak hari ini.

"Terutama kau tuan Cho.. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika editor memarahiku nanti.." Gumam Sungmin lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya, dan menunjuk-nunjuk figura foto yang ada di meja tersebut.

Kriiieett

Pintu ruang kerja Sungmin terbuka, Sungmin berniat menoleh kearah pintu.

"Hyuuuunnnggg~!" Suara tinggi nan memekik sudah mencapai pendengaran Sungmin sebelum ia sempat menoleh, belum lagi pelukan dari belakang yang sangat erat membuatnya sedikit sesak.

"Aissh! Wookie! Lepaskan.. Kau membuatku sesak.." Bentak Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan sang dongsaeng. Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya, Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati seorang Ryeowook yang sedang tertawa senang.

"Minniee Hyunng.." Belum ada 1 menit Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya, ia kembali memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin pun hanya pasrah tak berniat menolaknya lagi

"Wae? Kau sedang senang sekali eoh?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengelus lembut rambut dark brown Ryeowook.

"Ne, Hyung… Aku senang sekali… " Jawab Ryeowook sambil tertawa dalam pelukannya, mendengar itupun Sungmin ikut tersenyum senang.

Setelah puas memeluk Hyung nya ini, Ryeowook pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjukan tawa senangnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu sesenang ini eum? Sudah lama kau tidak bercerita padaku wooki-ah.." Ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan senyuman manis yang paling di sukai Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapan Sungmin.

"Anii Hyung… Aku hanya senang karena…" Ryeowook menggantung ucapannya membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Karena aku menemukan seseorang yang sudah mengambil hati ku hyung.." Lanjut Ryeowook dengan muka tersipu malu

"Mwo? Jinja?" Tanya Sungmin sambil tertawa senang. Namdongsaeng yang selalu malas mengikat dirinya dalam suatu hubungan sekarang bisa membuka hatiya, itu membuat Sungmin senang,

"Ne hyung.." Jawab Ryeowook sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Nuguya? Yeoja atau Namja?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengelus rambut Ryeowook.

"eum.. namja hyung… " jawab Ryeowook malu-malu.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Sungmin lagi karena Ryeowook masih belum memberikan idenditas dari namja yang bisa mengambil hatinya. Setidaknya Sungmin ingin tahu, jika namja itu tidak baik ia bisa menghajarnya nanti.

"Itu.. Kim.. JongWoon…" ucap Ryeowook lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sungmin. Awalnya Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar nama itu, namun ia berfikir sepertinya nama itu tidak asing.

"JongWoon?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan, Ryeowook pun hanya mengangguk mantap. Sungmin masih berfikir dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"MWO? Yesungie Hyung?" Pekik Sungmin kaget saat ia mengingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Eh? Minnie Hyung kenal yesung hyung?" Ryeowook justru balik bertanya.

"A-ah itu, Kyuhyun yang mengenalkannya padaku saat aku mengunjunginya di Music Bank waktu itu.. Darimana kau mengenalnya Wookie?" Jelas Sungmin

"Mwo? Jinja Hyung?" Bukannya menjawab Ryeowook justru berteriak. Ia sama sekali tak tau Yesung mengenal Kyuhyun bahkan Sungmin.

"Ne.." Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Kenapa Yesung Hyung tidak bilang kalau ia mengenalmu Hyung? Padahal aku sudah sering menceritakanmu padanya.." Cerita Ryeowook dengan pipi menggembung kesal.

"Yak! Jangan seperti itu, mungkin ia lupa padaku.." Ucap Sungmin sambil mencubit sayang pipi Ryeowook.

"Menyebalkan.." ucap Ryeowook lagi.

"Sudahlah.., tak usah membahas itu, ne? Yang penting aku tau kalau Yesung Hyung tidak mungkin menyakiti mu wookie, dia orang yang baik.." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jinjaro?" Tanya Ryeowook memastikan. Sungmin hanya mengangguk mantap dan itu membuat Ryeowook tertawa senang.

"Gomawo Hyung…"Ucap Ryeowook lagi sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Chukae ne…" Sungmin membalas pelukan Ryeowook

"Apa hyung sudah makan?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi, Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aish, kenapa belum? Aku masakan ya? Aku tidak mau Hyung sakit lagi,…" Ryeowook pun berdiri dan mulai melangkah kan kakinya menuju dapur tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum memandang bayangan Ryeowook yang telah hilang dari ruang kerja nya ini. Kembali ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptop miliknya. Mungkin ia bisa menuliskan sedikit tentang kisah Ryeowook saat ini, karena hanya itulah yang membuatnya senang saat ini.

Namun tatapan Sungmin sempat terpaku pada layar ponselnya. Ia mengambil ponsel tersebut.

"Pabbo-ya, Apa kau sangat sibuk dengan yeoja-yeoja itu?" guman Sungmin pada layar ponselnya tersebut. Ia pun kembali meletakkan ponsel itu dengan kasar lalu mulai menarikan jarinya di keyboard putih itu.

**TMŁ**

"Oke, Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau justru melangkahkan kakimu kemari.. haahh.." Kyuhyun bergumam sambil terus menatap pintu sebuah Apartemen yang tertutup. Ia menghela nafas panjang, ia bisa saja langsung membuka pintu itu lalu menerjang masuk, mencari sosok yang ia cari dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Kyuhyun tengah berada tepat di depan Apartemen Sungmin. Siang ini Ia tak memiliki jadwal apa pun dan salahkan kaki dan hatinya yang membawanya sampai di tempat ini walaupun ia sudah berusaha menolaknya.

"Aiisshh…" decak Kyuhyun kesal. Dengan langkah berat ia pun membalikkan badannya berniat meninggalkan tempat ini, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan berdiri mematung di tempat. Ia melihat sosok yang ia cari sedang berjalan didepan sana, mengarah kemari. Bukan itu yang membuatnya shock, tapi sosok imut yang ia cari tidaklah sendiri. Ia bersama seorang namja manly dengan rambut lurus hitamnya. Ya, Sungmin berjalan bersama Jungmo.

'mimpi apa aku semalam?' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kyu~" ucap Sungmin kaget saat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu Apartemennya. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menatap tajam kearah Jungmo yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan dingin. Sungmin yang menyadari keadaan yang mulai memanas ini, langsung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia sangat tau kalau saat ini Kyuhyun pasti sedang shock dan marah melihatnya bersama Jungmo, Kyuhyun itu sangat cemburuan.

"Kyu.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin manis sambil menepuk pipi putih pucat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi menatap tajam Jungmo pun mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke wajah imut di depannya ini, wajah yang sedang khawatir dan seakan meyakinkan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Lama tak bertemu Cho Kyuhyun.." Ucap Jungmo dingin. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai.

"Kyu.. aku hanya bertemu Jungmo di jalan saat pulang menemui Teuki Hyung, lalu Jungmo ingin tahu apartemenku jadi aku mengajaknya kemari.." Jelas Sungmin saat tatapan Kyuhyun kembali padanya seakan meminta penjelasan. Kyuhyun masih tetap terdiam seribu bahasa setelah mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Oke, saat ini Sungmin benar-benar takut bocah cemburuan ini marah padanya, belum selesai masalah mereka yang kemarin di tambah hari ini, itu semua membuat kepala sungmin ingin meledak saat ini juga.

"Kyu.. A-mpphht.." Sungmin hendak menjelaskan kembali, namun bibirnya telah terkunci sempurna oleh bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ini hanya sebagai kekesalan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun justru terjatuh dalam ciuman itu sendiri. Semua rasa kesalnya hilang, saat Sungmin menerima ciuman itu bahkan membalasnya. Kyuhyun mulai melumat dan menghisap bibir Sungmin, tangannya melingkar sempurna di pinggang Sungmin, memeluknya dengan sangat protektif. Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam ciumannya saat menyadari Jungmo hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil berdecak kesal melihat itu. Biarlah ini menjadi bukti dan tanda bahwa seorang Lee Sungmin hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun seorang saat ini dan selamanya.

Sungmin pun hanya menikmati setiap lumatan dari Kyuhyun, jujur ia sangat merindukan bibir itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memukul pelan dada bidang Kyuhyun agar melepaskan ciuman protektif tersebut saat menyadari mereka tidak sedang berdua saat ini. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan ciumannya, namun ia masih belum puas memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan ular phyton itu.

"Bogoshippo nae BunnyMin…" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit keras sambil menjilat bibir bawah Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tergeli dan menutup matanya. Kyuhyun pun menarik Sungmin ke sampingnya dengan tangan masih setia melingkar di pinggang Sungmin.

"A-ah, Jungmo Hyung, mianhae.. Aku sampai lupa kau masih berada disini, ku kira kau sudah pergi." Cibir Kyuhyun seakan mengusir Jungmo dengan cara halus. Jungmo yang mendapat sambutan 'hangat' dari Kyuhyun pun hanya tertawa meremehkan. Ia masih berusaha menahan amarahnya walau tangannya telah mengepal sempurna.

"Haha, Ne, aku masih ingin bermain bersama Ming. Kenapa artis terkenal sepertimu bisa bebas berkeliaran disini?" Ledek Jungmo.

"Ah tentu saja untuk menemui BunnyMin ku Hyung…" Ucap kyuhyun dengan penekanan di 'BunyMin ku' itu sambil mengecup pipi Sungmin dan lagi-lagi Jungmo hanya bisa tertawa getir.

Sungmin yang mendengar dua bocah yang sedang bertengkar secara halus pun hanya bisa mengehela nafas panjang.

"Jungie., sebaiknya kau pulang saja sekarang ne? Aku mohon.." Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap dengan mata bunny nya pada Jungmo yang membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Jungmo mau tak mau harus menuruti permintaan Sungmin, ia tak pernah bisa melawan permintaan seorang Sungmin.

Setelah memberi salam, Jungmo pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Apartemen milik Sungmin tersebut.

Sungmin menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum senang. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mulai masuk kedalam Apartemennya, Kyuhyun yang awalnya ingin meninggalkan Apartemen ini akhirnya hanya mengekor Sungmin dari belakang, biarlah hari ini ia bersenang-senang dengan Bunny nya.

"Hyung.., Kenapa ular Phyton itu datang lagi sih? Lalu kenapa kau masih dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia itu masih menyimpan perasaan padamu hyung, aku tak mau kau dekat-dekat dengannya." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan nada kesalnya. Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ia sudah tau kalau bocah ini pasti mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Wae? Aku harus menuruti mu? Shireo!" Ucap Sungmin tidak peduli sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Yak! Kenapa begitu Hyung?" pekik Kyuhyun kesal, ia pun mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin

"Kenapa? Kau juga tidak menuruti ucapanku.." Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa seraya menutup matanya lelah, ia memang belum tidur sejak kemarin karena harus menyelesaikan 50 lembar naskah lanjutan novelnya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah imut itu dengan tatapan menyesal namun juga senang, Entahlah namun ia sedikit senang saat Sungmin membantah ucapannya, ini jarang terjadi.

"Hyung~" panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada manja nya,

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, aku masih marah padamu Kyu~" ucap Sungmin singkat

"Marah? Jinja?" Kyuhyun masih menggoda Sungmin dengan nada super manja nya, ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, dan meletakan kepalanya dipangkuan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun mengambil tangan Sungmin lalu meletakkan nya di atas rambutnya seakan meminta untuk mengelus rambutnya seperti biasa. Oh, seorang Kyuhyun sedang ingin di manja saat ini.

"Kyu, bangunlah,, aku lelah,.." ucap Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya. Mendengar penolakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru menyeringai. Ia kembali mendudukan tubuhnya, namun lebih merapat dengan Sungmin, ia pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya mengincar 1 titik yang memang selalu menggodanya, apa lagi jika bukan bibir pulm Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali melahap bibir itu. Sungmin hanya membuka matanya kaget namun tak bisa melawan, tangannya telah di cengkram sempurna oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melumat kembali bibir manis itu, menghisap dan menekannya dalam. Kyuhyun kembali menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin untuk memberi akses agar ia bisa mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Sungmin dan bermain indah dengan lidahnya.

"eunggh..kyuhh…" desah Sungmin dalam ciumannya, saat Kyuhyun mulai mendudukan dirinya di atas pangkuan Sungmin dan membiarkan junior mereka saling bergesekan tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Setelah melakukan ciuman itu cukup lama, Kyuhyun menurunkan bibirnya pada leher Sungmin. Menjilati dan menghisapnya. Kyuhyun juga mulai menindih Sungmin dalam posisi terduduk, membuat Sungmin benar-benar tak bisa bergerak

"Kyuhh,..eunghh…" desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menggigit salah satu titik di lehernya, Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang kelaparan saat ini, Ia sudah tak bisa menahannya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun mulai membuka kemeja Sungmin dan tangan kirinya masih setia memainkan junior Sungmin yang telah menegang itu.

"Kyuhh… akkhh… Kyunniee…" racau Sungmin saat merasakan remasan di juniornya oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menyerang bibir pulm Sungmin. Menghisapnya dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Menekan bibir yang semakin memerah itu. Setelah berhasil membuka kemeja Sungmin seluruhnya, Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya pada bahu Sungmin, menjilatinya seakan bahu itu terasa manis.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun tak merespon sedikitpun panggilan itu, ia masih asyik menikmati bahu putih yang menggodanya.

"Apa.. eung.. kau juga melakukan ini padanya kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin sangat lirih sambil menahan setiap desahan yang ingin di keluarkan karena hisapan Kyuhyun di bahunya juga tangan Kyuhyun yang masih setia meremas juniornya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kyuhyun menghentikan segala tindakanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata Sungmin yang telah berair itu.

"padanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"yeo-yeoja itu.." jawab Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap mata tajam Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun masih tak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin.

"Bukankah kau juga mencium yeoja bernama MinJi itu kyu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya malas. Lagi-lagi kegiatan ini terhenti oleh sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Apa kau juga melakukan hal seperti ini padanya?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Bulir air mata telah jatuh membasahi tubuh nakednya dan kemeja yang masih dikenakan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kau bilang ciuman itu fake, tapi.. sebenarnya itu benar-benar nyata kan?" Sungmin tak menanggapi panggilan Kyuhyun, ia ingin menumpahkan semua kekesalannya sekarang. Ia sudah tak bisa menyimpannya lagi.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang dagu Sungmin dan menatap mata yang telah memerah itu.

"Tapi yeoja itu yang bilang kalau kau benar-benar menciumnya, dia juga menyukaimu kyuh…" Sungmin mulai terisak saat menatap mata kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Kau mempercayai kata-katanya begitu saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun tajam. Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil terisak.

"Hyung.. jawab aku…" Kyuhyun masih memohon pada namja imut didepannya ini. Ia sedikit kecewa, saat Sungmin membicarakan hal ini, apalagi Sungmin terdiam seperti ini. Ia tau jika Sungmin sedang bimbang saat ini dan itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi kesal.

"Tapi Kyu…"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMPERCAYAIKU BUNNYMIN?" Bentak Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin, tepat saat Sugmin ingin mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya lagi. Entah mengapa Amarah Kyuhyun tidak bisa di tahan saat ini. Sungmin hanya membelalakan matanya kaget, Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun yang penuh kemarahan itu. Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun jadi membentaknya. Takut. Sungmin takut dengan tatapan mata Kyuhyun itu. Sungmin kembali terisak, Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun seakan memberitahu bahwa ia sedang ketakutan saat ini.

Namun tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang memang membelakangi nya saat ini.

"Kau tahu?" ucap Kyuhyun menggantung

"Aku benar-benar marah padamu saat ini hyung.." lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Kyunie?" Tanya Sungmin bingung masih dengan isakan kecilnya

Hening.. Kyuhyun terdiam begitu pula dengan Sungmin.

"Fikirkan baik-baik kenapa aku bisa marah Hyung. Setelah kau sadar, aku akan memberitahumu semuanya." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi, meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap bayangan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanda Tanya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud perkataan Kyuhyun.

BLAM

Pintu apartemennya tertutup dengan lumayan keras, seakan memberitahu bahwa namja itu benar-benar dalam keadaan marah saat ini. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semakin rumit seperti ini?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

**TMŁ**

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya yang lemas pada pintu Apartemen Sungmin yang baru saja ia tutup dengan sangat keras tersebut. Perasaan nya kacau. Ia tak tau bagaimana bisa ia membentak Sungmin seperti itu, ini pertama kalinya. Ia kesal, sedih dan bahkan marah tak tau pada Sungmin atau marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"BunnyMin, Mianhae…" gumamnya pelan, kemudian Kyuhyun menutup matanya berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

TES

Tanpa di perintah satu bulir air mata meluncur dengan indahnya dari pucuk mata kanan Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafas lelah lalu menghapus jejak air mata itu.

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan gontai menuju parkiran. Ia seakan melayang saat ini, tubuhnya seakan ringan tak ada kekuatan sedikit pun. Kyuhyun pun sampai di depan sebuah mobil Hyundai miliknya.

BUAGH

Saat Kyuhyun akan membuka pintu mobilnya, seseorang menariknya lalu langsung memukulnya dengan sangat keras. Kyuhyun yang memang tak memilikki tenaga tersebut otomatis tersungkur ke lantai. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Kyuhyun menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya tersebut lalu mendongak melihat siapa orang yang berani memukulnya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris saat melihat pelaku pemukulan dirinya.

"Haah, ular phyton kau masih disini?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Hanya satu pukulan kau sudah jatuh? Sangat lemah.." balas seorang Jungmo dengan tatapan teramat dingin.

Kyuhyun berhasil berdiri walau kepalanya sudah berdenyut sekarang. Ia menatap Jungmo yang masih terus mencibir dirinya. Entah mengapa ia sedang tidak ingin membalas kata-kata Jungmo saat ini.

"Mwo? Tidak berniat membalas Cho? Bukankah dulu kau berandalan eoh?" Cibir Jungmo lagi sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun dingin. Tapi sejujurnya ada sedikit perasaan aneh saat melihat obsidian dark brown Kyuhyun, tatapan Kyuhyun saat ini berbeda, tatapan yang penuh dengan keputus asaan dan kesediahan mungkin. Hening. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata mengejek yang keluar dari keduanya. Kyuhyun masih setia menatap Jungmo dengan berbagai fikiran di otaknya, sedangkan Jungmo hanya mengernyit bingung dengan tatapan tak focus Kyuhyun.

"Yak Cho! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" pekik Jungmo setelah tak nyaman dengan tatapan aneh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi ucapan Jungmo, ia mulai berjalan mendekati Jungmo masih dengan langkah gontai nya. Melihat Kyuhyun mendekat Jungmo mulai mundur beberapa langkah dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang lagi. Namun mata Jungmo terbelalak kaget saat melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun justru duduk berlutut tak jauh dari tempat Jungmo berdiri.

"Yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Jungmo dengan nada tinggi.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia masih berlutut sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun berdiri!" Teriak Jungmo lagi.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya membuat seorang Jungmo harus terlonjak kaget lagi.

"Jungmo Hyung… Aku… Aku mohon.. bantu aku….." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata namun tegas masih dalam posisi berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"MWO?" Teriak Jungmo teramat kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

Ini benar-benar gila, Jungmo menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horror. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tak pernah memohon apalagi pada dirinya, sekarang memohon bahkan sampai berlutut.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Giahahahaha

Tebece nya gantung yaah? :D #Plaakkk

Oke, karena permintaan Readerdeul yang menginginkan seorang Kyu juga tersiksa maka saya munculkan orang ketiga.. Hahaha

Bagaimana? Masih ada yang ingin melanjutkan cerita ini? Hehehe

Yesungdah…And the last…

Jeongmal Gomawo untuk semua Readerku tercinta… *poppo poppo reader*

Mind to Riview this Chap? ^^

Gomawo *Bow

RnR please~!

**Special Thanks to :**

**Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, ****hyuknie****, ****Kim Soo Hyun****, ****olive1315****, kyumin forever, sha, KMS, ****BbuingBbuing137****, lee kyuzha, **** 1812****, dhianelf4ever, ****winecoup134****, cloud, ****reaRelf****, 0203, Chikyumin, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****Eunnida****, Ms. KMS, RirinYeWooKyuMin, Tomy, Evilkyu Vee, ****vicsparkyu4ever****, ****Day KyuMin's Fujoshi****, Princess kyumin, ****ayachi casey****, ****WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah****, ****Keyra Kyuunie**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRUST MY LOVE**

"**NAE SARANG EUL-MIDYEO"**

**Present**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin/KYUMIN/**

**Slight : Yesung X Ryeowook/YEWOOK/**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo(s), Boring**

**Disclaim : This Cast isn't Mine. But This plot is mine!**

**~Don't Like Don't read~**

* * *

Annyeong~~!

Mianhae baru update, kemarin Hye tak bisa online.. hehehe

Ayo… Ayo.. KyuMin juga YeWook Shipper merapat..

Akhirnya Hye menaikkan ratednya juga., jadi siap-siap ya.. *kenapa?*

Yesungdah… Silahkan di nikmati… ^^

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

**TMŁ**

Seorang namja imut tengah terduduk manis di ruang makannya di temani dengan secangkir hot choco. Namja itu memandangi luar jendela Apartemen, memandangi langit kota Seoul yang terlihat murung bahkan menangis, tak ada cahaya sedikit pun yang memancar. Kota Seoul memang hujan lebat sore ini, hujan yang terkadang di sertai angin yang cukup kencang tersebut membuat udara semakin mendingin.

Lee Sungmin tengah terdiam menatapi langit yang mendung itu, mungkin langit itu tidak jauh beda dengan situasi hatinya akhir-akhir ini, Gelap, tak ada cahaya dan bahkan menangis. Sudah 3 minggu perasaannya kacau dan bingung. Ia menjadi lebih diam dan selalu memikirkan sesuatu.

"Haaahhh…" Sungmin menghela nafas panjang entah sudah yang sekian kali. Ia meminum hot choco yang mulai mendingin itu.

"Sepi.." gumam Sungmin saat memperhatikan Apartemennya saat ini. Sudah 2 hari ia sendirian di Apartemen ini, Ryeowook meminta izin untuk menginap di rumah temannya untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, Ia pernah berfikir kenapa hidupnya jadi berubah? Ia merasa sendirian saat ini. Tak ada seorang pun disampingnya, tak ada seorang pun yang mendengar ceritanya. Ia tak pernah merasakan seperti ini, dulu walau selalu hidup sendiri ia masih bisa tertawa dan tidak merasa kesepian seperti sekarang. Lagi, Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah dengan semuanya.

"Kyunie~, bogoshipo…" Gumam Sungmin sangat lirih. Ia memandang cangkir yang tengah ia genggam dengan tatapan kosong. Sungmin mengingat kembali kejadian 2 minggu lalu, kejadian yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

"_Fikirkan baik-baik kenapa aku bisa marah Hyung. Setelah kau sadar, aku akan memberitahumu semuanya."_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam telinganya. Kata-kata yang membuatnya cemas dan sangat bingung. Seorang yang telah mendominasi warna dalam hidup Sungmin sekarang seakan menghilang. Sejak Kyuhyun yang marah tanpa sebab dan meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja, namja itu tak pernah menghubungi Sungmin lagi, tak ada telfon maupun pesan. Sudah biasa, sebenarnya tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun adalah hal yang biasa bagi Sungmin namun saat ini berbeda. Sungmin merasa benar-benar kehilangan sosok itu saat ini. Setiap malam ia ketakutan dan cemas. Ia selalu berfikir apa sebenarnya yang ia lakukan sehingga Kyuhyun bisa membentaknya dan bahkan seakan menghilang saat ini.

"Kyuu~ hiks.." Isakan Sungmin kembali keluar. Bulir air mata kembali membasahi pipi chubby nya yang putih. Ia ingin menemui Kyuhyun saat ini, ia ingin Kyuhyun menjelaskan perbuatan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun marah. Ia ingin Kyuhyun menemani nya lagi seperti dulu, seperti sebelum Kyuhyun memulai trainee dan debutnya. Kyuhyun yang selalu ada untuknya kapan pun Sungmin mau, Kyuhyun yang selalu bisa membuat Sungmin tertawa dan tak kan pernah membiarkan satu tetes air mata jatuh dari mata indah Sungmin.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menemui Kyuhyun saat ini, Leeteuk sudah sering membujuk Sungmin untuk melihat kondisi syutting drama itu, namun Sungmin selalu menolaknya. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun ditempat itu. Ia tak mau melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang beracting, Itu bukan Kyuhyun nya. Kyuhyun saat beracting adalah Kyuhyun yang lain. Ia ingin Kyuhyun yang mengenalnya dan selalu tersenyum bahkan bermanja padanya dimanapun mereka berada.

Sungmin menghapus air mata yang semakin membasahi pipinya. Ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Membereskan cangkir hot choconya, dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan dapur. Ia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Sungmin meninggalkan Apartemenya, menuju entah kemana, Ia hanya membutuhkan udara segar saat ini, tidak peduli di luar sedang hujan lebat.

**TMŁ**

"Mashita~!" Pekik seorang namja yang langsung memenuhi ruangan dapur yang cukup besar ini. Seorang namja yang tengah menikmati beberapa makanan yang telah tersaji di depan matanya di temani oleh namja mungil yang tersenyum senang dan puas.

"Wookie-ah.. masakan mu yang paling enak.." Ucap namja kepala besar nan tampan dan imut itu sambil menunjukkan 2 jempolnya. Ya, Seorang penyanyi soloist kita, Yesung tengah asyik menikmati masakan dari namjachingu tercintanya.

"Jinja Hyung? Kau menyukai nya?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil tertawa senang.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat sangat menyukainya.." Yesung memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar kemudian mulai memasukan makanan-makanan lezat itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi koki ku chagy~" Ucap Yesung lagi di tengah acara makannya.

"Mwo? Hanya seorang koki? Huh…" decak kesal keluar dari mulut mungil seorang Ryeowook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat itu Yesung justru tertawa renyah.

"Anii.. aku ingin menjadikan mu koki tercinta ku sekaligus istri ku chagy-ah.." ucap Yesung manja sambil mencubit sayang pipi tirus Ryeowook yang bersemu merah.

"Hyung.. jangan menggoda ku.." Ryeowook melepaskan cubitan Yesung dan mengenggam tangan mungil itu.

"Siapa yang menggoda.. Aku serius…" Ucap Yesung lagi membuat Ryeowook semakin bersemu merah, Yesung pun mengelus lembut rambur dark brown Ryeowook.

"Chagy.. mulai sekarang aku hanya mau makan masakan mu…" Yesung kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang hampir selesai itu.

"Mwo?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Ne, kau harus memasakan makanan untukku setiap hari atau aku tidak akan makan." Jelas Yesung.

"Yak Hyung! Mana bisa begitu.." ucap Ryeowook bingung dan kesal

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" Ucap Yesung dengan nada di buat kesal dan marah.

"Bu-bukan begitu.. Kau kan sibuk hyung. Kalau kau dirumah aku bisa membuatkan masakan untukmu. Tapi jika kau sedang ada jadwal aku tidak mungkin bisa, jadi kau harus tetap makan walau bukan masakanku…" Jelas Ryeowook.

"Anii.. Aku hanya ingin masakan mu.," Yesung masih tetap pada pendiriannya membuat Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Kalau aku ada jadwal, kau datang saja ke tempatku. Antarkan masakanmu untukku. Kecuali aku sedang berada di luar Seoul.." perintah Yesung muthlak.

"Aissh., kau merepotkan Hyung. Aku juga tak bisa seenaknya masuk ke dalam waiting room, pabbo.." ucap Ryeowook kesal.

"Hei, kau lupa status mu? Kau namjachingu ku. Kau bebas berkeliaran di mana pun saat aku berada di tempat itu.." Ucap Yesung riang sambil menunjukan sesuatu di depan wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mengernyit bingung tapi tetap mengambil sebuah kartu yang Yesung tunjukan.

"Free pass?" Ryeowook membaca tulisan di kartu itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung lalu menatap Yesung meminta penjelasan.

"Tunjukan kartu itu pada petugas saat kau akan menemuiku, dan petugas itu akan membiarkanmu masuk dan mencari waiting roomku.. " Jelas Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut. Ryeowook masih bingung dengan penjelasan itu namun sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Ia teringat bahwa Sungmin juga pernah menunjukan kartu seperti ini padanya. Intinya, dengan kartu ini dia bisa masuk kedalam waiting room artis dengan bebas.

"A-ah, ini hanya alasanmu saja agar aku mau menemuimu kan hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook penuh selidik

"Haha, nae chagy sangat pintar ne?" Yesung hanya tertawa riang akhirnya muslihatnya terbongkar.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan mereka, Ryeowook membersihkan ruang makan yang cukup besar di Apartemen mewah milik Yesung ini. Hari ini Yesung memang free jadwal sehingga ia bisa bebas bersantai di sini bersama sang namjachingu. Ryeowook masih berkutat dengan piring-piring yang Ia cuci sedangkan Yesung, entah ia pergi kemana meninggalkan Ryeowook mencuci alat makan ini sendiri.

**TMŁ**

Ryeowook pun menyelesaikan acara cuci piringnya, dan langsung meninggalkan dapur. Mata Ryeowook terus mencari dimana sosok namja kepala besar yang dengan seenaknya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya ia menemukan Yesung yang tengah terbaring di sofa panjang ruang tengah sambil menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati suara rintikan hujan yang terdengar. Ryeowook mendekati sofa itu dan duduk di pinggiran sofa yang masih cukup lebar. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan wajah tampan yang terlihat lelah itu. Dengan perlahan Ryeowook menjulurkan tangannya, mengelus lembut surai red brown Yesung.

"Sudah selesai Chagy-ah?" Ucap Yesung lirih masih menutup matanya.

"ne, kau terlihat sangat lelah Hyung.." jawab Ryeowook masih setia mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Yesung. Yesung tak menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook itu, ia justru menarik tangan Ryeowook sehingga Ryeowook harus tertidur di sampingnya. Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dengan sangat posesif.

"Wookie chagy.." panggil Yesung lirih sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam curuk leher Ryeowook yang hanya di jawab dengan gumaman pelan dari namja mungil itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku melihatmu sedih.. Waeyo?" Tanya Yesung pelan

"Sedih? Anii Hyung.." Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju.

"Aku bisa melihatnya chagya.. ada apa eoh?" Tanya Yesung lagi sambil menatap wajah Ryeowook yang mulai terlihat berfikir. Yesung mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Ryeowook berusaha membuat namja dalam pelukannya itu nyaman.

"Anii Hyung.. Aku.. hanya khawatir pada Minnie Hyung.." Ryeowook akhirnya membuka suara nya dengan sangat pelan.

"Sungminnie? Ada apa dengannya?" Saat ini Yesung sedang berusaha menjadi tempat bagi namjachingu nya untuk menceritakan segala hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Yesung tak ingin orang yang dicintainya sedih seorang diri.

"Minnie Hyung terlihat lebih murung dan diam akhir-akhir ini Hyung.." Ryeowook bercerita sambil menghela nafas panjang. Yesung terdiam masih mengelus lembut surai rambut Ryeowook, ia ingin membiarkan Ryeowook untuk bercerita terlebih dahulu.

"Aku juga sering melihat Minnie Hyung menangis di kamarnya, tapi saat aku Tanya kenapa dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.. Sungmin Hyung selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Aku jadi khawatir hyung…" cerita Ryeowook panjang lebar kemudian terdiam.

"Lalu, menurutmu kenapa ia begitu chagy?" Yesung akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaannya setelah Ryeowook menghentikan ceritanya.

"entahlah hyung.. Tapi aku yakin itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan bocah evil itu… " decak kesal Ryeowook

"bocah evil? Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Yesung memastikan.

"Siapa lagi.. Cuma dia yang selalu membuat hyungku sedih walau ia tidak menunjukkannya selama ini. Sungmin hyung selalu berusaha untuk senang di depan anak itu, tapi anak itu tidak pernah mengerti kesedihan Minnie hyung. Aku kesal padanya Hyung.." cerita Ryeowook lagi namun kali ini Yesung justru tertawa kecil mendengar cerita itu.

"Yak woonie hyung! Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Ryeowook kesal sambil memukul pelan dada bidang Yesung.

"Kau mengatakan itu seakan-akan Kyuhyun sangat jahat chagy.." ucap Yesung ditengah tawa kecilnya.

"dia memang jahat hyung.." dengan cepat Ryeowook langsung menimpali perkataan Yesung.

"Jinja? Kau membencinya?" Tanya Yesung setelah menghentikan tawanya.

"Anii.. aku hanya kesal padanya. Dia itu terlalu sibuk, tidak pernah punya waktu untuk Minnie hyung. Tidak seperti kau yang masih bisa mengosongkan jadwal untukku hyung.." ucap Ryeowook dengan nada manjanya lalu mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Mendengar itu Yesung hanya tersenyum lega.

"Itu karena Kyuhyun menjalani 2 dunia sekaligus chagy, makanya jadwalnya sangat padat." Ucap Yesung. Ryeowook hanya membalas dengan anggukan mengerti.

"Tetap saja Kyuhyun seakan lupa pada Minnie Hyung.." ucap kesal Ryeowook lagi.

"Dia tidak lupa chagy.. Aku bisa jamin itu.." balas Yesung.

"Hyung.. daritadi kau membelanya terus.. " protes Ryeowook seraya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata Yesung, memperlihatkan raut kesalnya.

"Aku tidak membelanya.. Aku hanya memberitahu mu yang sebenarnya.." Yesung tersenyum lalu mengecup lembut pipi tirus Ryeowook.

"beritahu apa hyung? Aku tidak mengerti.." Tanya Ryeowook sambil memainkan jarinya di dada Yesung bersikap manja.

"ehm.. nanti kau akan tau chagy.. yang pasti aku sedikit kagum pada bocah itu.." Ucap Yesung membuat Ryeowook semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Kagum pada Kyuhyun? Aku tidak mengerti Woonie hyung.." Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan ucapan Yesung yang berputar-putar.

Bukannya menanggapi ucapan kesal Ryeowook, Yesung justru merubah posisi mereka, sekarang Yesung tengah berada di atas Ryeowook sambil menyeringai. Ryeowook hanya bisa terkaget namun tak bisa berbuat apa pun.

"Aish chagy.. tidak usah membicarakan mereka lagi ne?" Ucap Yesung masih dengan seringaian mengerikan bagi Ryeowook.

"N-ne Hyung.. k-kau mau.. apa hyung?" Ucap Ryeowook terbata, perasaannya tidak enak saat ini.

"Menurutmu chagy? Hujan ini membuat udara dingin.." ucap Yesung dengan nada menggodanya.

"e-eum Hyung.. sepertinya aku harus pulang..Aku sudah janji akan pulang cepat hari ini.." elak Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yesung.

"Jinja? Tapi di luar masih hujan.. Nanti saja setelah hujan berhenti ne?" ucap Yesung lagi masih dengan seringaian penuh arti sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook yang telah ketakutan hingga menutup matanya. Ia sangat tahu apa yang di fikirkan namja kepala besar ini.

"Hy-Hyung a.. aku… …" Ryeowook masih berusaha menghindar tetapi Yesung tetap tak membiarkan namja mungil di depannya untuk kabur. Yesung langsung mengunci bibir mungil yang terasa sedikit dingin itu sebelum Ryeowook mulai mengeluarkan ucapan menghindar lagi. Lumatan halus diberikan sebagai pembuka ciuman hangat seorang Yesung. Melumat bibir bagian atas dan bawah itu secara bergantian, menekannya dan menghisapkan sehingga bibir yang tadi nya dingin itu sudah menghangat. Tangan Yesung masih setia melingkar di pinggang Ryeowook, masih berfokus pada bibir mungil itu.

Ryeowook yang tadinya merasa sedikit takut dan tak membalas setiap lumatan Yesung akhirnya terjatuh dalam permainan tersebut. Ryeowook mulai membalas melumat bibir Yesung terkadang menggigit pelan, membuat Yesung tersenyum dalam ciumannya, ia berhasil menciptakan permainan tanpa penolakan. Tangan Ryeowook mulai mengalung pada leher Yesung seakan menyuruh Yesung untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Mereka pun mulai bermain lidah dan bertukar saliva.

Tangan Yesung mulai bermain setelah terdiam cukup lama. Ia mulai membuka kemeja baby blue yang Ryeowook kenakan. Membuka seluruh kancingnya, dan melepaskannya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Setelah puas dengan bibir mungil itu, Yesung mulai menurunkan bibirnya pada leher putih Ryeowook, menjilatinya dengan sangat nikmat.

"Hyuu..eungghh.." desah Ryeowook saat Yesung mulai menggigit dan menghisap spot dilehernya meninggalkan banyak kissmark di tempat itu. Yesung bermain dengan sangat lembut dan inilah yang membuat Ryeowook senang dan terkadang sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan namjachingu nya.

Yesung kembali menurunkan ciumannya pada dada putih mulus Ryeowook, menjilati setiap lekukan di dada itu, kemudian mulai menyerang nipple Ryeowook yang telah memerah dan menegang. Ryeowook masih berusaha menahan setiap desahan dan geli.

"Aakhh., hyungiieeungh…" desah Ryeowook tak tertahan saat Yesung menggigit nipple itu dan tangan kirinya mulai memilin nipple kiri Ryeowook. Tangan Ryeowook hanya melingkar di pinggang Yesung membiarkan Yesung mendominasi permainan ini.

Setelah puas dengan nipple kanan Ryeowook, Yesung berpindah menghisap nipple kiri Ryeowook. Tangan Yesung mulai mencoba membuka length pants Ryeowook, ia tau bahwa junior Ryeowook saat pasti telah menegang sama seperti junior miliknya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yesung untuk melepaskan pants Ryeowook yang lentur itu. Tangan Yesung mulai meremas junior Ryeowook yang masih terbalut underwear tersebut.

"euungg sungiie hyung…" desah Ryeowook lagi saat merasakan juniornya mulai di kocok dengan pelan dan lembut. Yesung kembali melahap bibir mungil Ryeowook, menghisap lebih dalam.

"Chagy.. boleh aku melakukannya?" Ucap Yesung menghentikan segala kegiatannya dan menatap ke dalam manic hitam Ryeowook seakan meminta izin. Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya memberi izin dan membuat Yesung tersenyum lalu kembali mencium bibir mungil itu.

Tangan Yesung mulai membuka underwear Ryeowook sehingga junior yang menegang itu sudah terbebas sempurna. Yesung kembali meremas junior itu membuat Ryeowook semakin menggeliat dan mendesah.

Yesung mulai menurunkan ciumannya pada perut Ryeowook lalu menuju ke selangkangannya..

"Eunghh hyungghh…" desah Ryeowook sambil mencengkram kuat pinggiran sofa itu.

Tanpa buang waktu Yesung langsung menggulum dan menghisap junior Ryeowook yang telah menegang sempurna. Hisapan itu semakin dalam dan lidah nya sudah bermain dengan ujung junior Ryeowook memuat namja mungil ini semakin menggeliat hebat.

Ryeowook hanya menjambak rambut Yesung, menikmati setiap servis yang di berikan namjachingunya itu. Yesung merasakan junior dalam mulutnya itu mulai berkedut menandakan namja mungil itu siap untuk cum.

"Akhh.. hyunng..aku..akkh.." Ryeowook semakin melenguh saat Yesung mulai menghisap dalam dan akhirnya Ryeowook cum dalam mulut Yesung. Yesung melepaskan kulumannya pada junior Ryeowook dan langsung menyerang bibir mungil itu. Membagi cairan Ryeowook untuk dinikmati bersama.

"kau manis chagya…" Ucap Yesung sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan jarinya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum.

"Kau mau mencobanya chagya?" Tanya Yesung sambil menjilati leher Ryeowook namun tangannya masih setia memberikan servis pada junior Ryeowook.

"eungh.. bo-boleh hyung?" ucap Ryeowook ditengah desahannya.

Yesung pun mengangkat tubuh mungil Ryeowook sehingga posisi mereka terbalik sekarang.

"tentu chagya, bermainlah.." Yesung tersenyum seakan membiarkan Ryeowook untuk mencoba bermain.

Ryeowook pun mulai melumat bibir Yesung. Tangannya langsung merobek kaus super tipis yang Yesung gunakan.

"Aish chagy.. ternyata kau tidak sabaran., akhh.." lenguh Yesung saat Ryeowook tengah menikmati nipple nya. Yesung hanya meremas pinggang Ryeowook membuat mereka semakin menempel.

"good chagyah.." Yesung mengelinjang saat Ryeowook memainkan lidahnya di perut sixpack Yesung. Ryeowook pun mulai menurunkan celana Yesung, membebaskan junior yang sudah sangat menegang itu.

"manjakan dia chagy.. Dia sudah tidar sabar.."

Mendengar itu Ryeowook pun tersenyum dan langsung menggulum junior Yesung yang cukup besar itu, memainkan lidahnya memutari ujung junior, dan memainkan tangannya pada twinsball Yesung membuat Yesung melenguh nikmat. Ryeowook semakin menghisap kuat..

"lagii chagyah.. terus..eunghh..ahhh.."

Setelah puas, Ryeowook kembali keatas menjilati dada bidang Yesung. Namun, Yesung kembali memutar posisi mereka, kembali pada posisinya sebagai seme. Yesung kembali melumat bibir itu dan menghisapnya. Tangan kirinya memilin nipple Ryeowook dan tangan kanannya memberikan servis kembali pada junior Ryeowook.

"eunggh.. hyunghh.." Ryeowook kembali melenguh saat Yesung kembali memberikan banyak kissmark di sekitar bahu dan dada Ryeowook.

"Chagyah.. aku ingin melakukannya sekarang.."

Ucapan Yesung membuat Ryeowook melotot kaget, Ia masih takut untuk melakukan itu. Ryeowook hanya menunduk. Yesung yang melihat itu memegang dagu Ryeowook membiarkan tatapan mata itu bertemu berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aku akan melakukan dengan lembut chagy.. Jebal.. Aku sudah tidak tahan.." mohon Yesung, akhirnya Ryeowook pun menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

Yesung kembali melumat bibir yang telah membengkak itu. Tanpa fikir panjang Yesung mulai membuka kaki Ryeowook lalu memasukkan satu jarinya pada single hole Ryeowook, menusuknya pelan.

"eunghh…hyung…sakitt… aakh" pekik Ryeowook sambil menjambak rambut sambil memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit itu. Yesung langsung menjilati leher Ryeowook lalu kembali melumat bibir mungil itu mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Setelah Ryeowook cukup tenang, Yesung kembali memasukkan jarinya sehingga 3 jarinya telah berada dalam hole Ryeowook lalu menggerakkannya.

"Akkhh.. hyunggiie… Ah.." pekik Ryeowook kembali, air mata telah meluncur dengan indahnya dari mata Ryeowook yang terpejam. Yesung mencium kelopak mata itu

"Sabarlah chagy, kau akan menikmatinya nanti.."

Setelah merasa cukup longgar, Yesung pun mengeluarkan jarinya dan langsung menggantinya dengan juniornya yang cukup besar itu.

"Aahh… euungghh…" lenguh Ryeowook saat merasakan junior Yesung mulai memasuki holenya.

"sstt.. uljima wookie baby, sedikit lagi ne?" Yesung terus menjilati leher Ryeowook untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook.

Setelah junior Yesung telah masuk sempurna dalam hole Ryeowook, Yesung pun mulai menyentaknya sehingga mengenai prostate Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, melihat itu Yesung menjilat bibir bawah yang sudah di gigiti itu, membiarkan juniornya merasa nyaman di dalam sana terlebih dahulu.

Melihat Ryeowook mulai terbiasa dan juniornya juga telah nyaman, Yesung mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, menggerakkan juniornya in dan out dengan pelan.

"Eungh.." lenguh nikmat Ryeowook yang membuat Yesung dengan teratur mempercepat gerakannya.

"eumm hyungiie… ituhh.. disanahh.. ah.."

Lenguh Ryeowook lagi saat junior Yesung menemukan sweet spot nya.

"Eeum… terus hyung..eunghhh…"

Lenguhan Ryeowook seakan memerintah Yesung untuk semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat Ryeowook semakin mendesah nikmat. Tangan Yesung juga tak diam, ia tengah mengocok junior Ryeowook yang mulai berkedut lagi.

"eunggh,,, hyung.. aku mau.. keluaarhh…" desah Ryeowook menikmati kocokan pada juniornya yang semakin berkedut.

"Hei chagy, kau curang, aku belum cum sama sekali baby…" Yesung mulai menutup ujung junior Ryeowook dengan jempolnya tak membiarkan namja itu cum lagi.

"Hyungiiehh.. jeball..eung…" lenguh ryeowook yang sudah tak sabar untuk cum

"sabar chagya, sebentar lagi..ah.." Yesung semakin mempercepat gerakan juniornya dalam hole Ryeowook, ia mulai merasakan juniornya juga tengah berkedut.

"eunghhh woonnie hyungg… jeball.. ahh.." Ryeowook semakin menggelinjang hebat sambil menggigit bibir nya,

"arra.. kita keluarkan bersama ne.." Ryeowook hanya mengangguk, ia sudah sangat lemas saat ini

"aahhh…." Pekik Yesung dan Ryeowook bersamaan saat mereka mengeluarkan sperma mereka bersamaan. Cairan Yesung telah memenuhi hole Ryeowook dan membuatnya semakin hangat, sedangkan cairan Ryeowook tertumpah di perut Yesung. Yesung menjilat jarinya yang juga terkena cairan Ryeowook.

"Kau hebat wookie baby.." UcapYesung sambil mengecup singkat bibir Ryeowook. Sedangkan namja mungil itu hanya mengangguk dan menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu. Secara perlahan Yesung mulai mengeluarkan juniornya, kemudian bisa bernafas lega. Yesung kembali menidurkan dirinya di sebelah Ryeowook, masih dengan nafas terengah dan peluh yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

Yesung menarik tubuh mungil yang telah lemas itu dalam pelukannya kembali, mengelus lembut surai dark brown Ryeowook.

"Gomawo chagya.." bisik Yesung tepat disamping telinga Ryeowook.

"aku ingin tidur hyung.." ucap Ryeowook lirih.

"Ne, tidurlah…" Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat namja mungil itu nyaman dan mulai tertidur di sofa itu.

**TMŁ**

Seorang namja imut bermata kelinci –Sungmin- tengah menikmati Mocca floatnya di sebuah restoran di daerah Jung-gu ini. Ia baru menyelesaikan meetingnya dengan seorang sutradara yang ingin mengangkat karya terbaru Sungmin dalam layar lebar.

"Minnie…" panggil Leeteuk yang sedaritadi sibuk dengan berkas-berkas ditangannya,

"eum?" gumam Sungmin.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil menatap mata sendu Sungmin.

"Gwenchana hyung.. kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Sungmin menjawab sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela di samping meja mereka.

"Apa aku perlu memberikan kaca agar kau bisa melihat matamu yang bengkak itu?" Cibir Leeteuk membuat Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Minnie, ceritalah padaku.. Apa yang kau rasakan. Walau aku tak bisa membantu tapi itu bisa meringankan fikiranmu.." ucap Leeteuk penuh perhatian.

Sungmin hanya terdiam, masih memperhatikan suasana riuh di luar restoran. Melihat itu Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Penulis kesayangannya ini selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri, dia lebih sering menceritakan perasaannya pada selembar kertas daripada padanya.

"lusa.. lokasi syutting 'one night love' akan pindah ke pulau Jeju.. Sutradara menawariku untuk mengajakmu kesana.." ucap Leeteuk setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku tidak ikut hyung.." balas Sungmin singkat.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Leeteuk penuh selidik. Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Minnie.." panggil Leeteuk setelah pertanyaannya di abaikan begitu saja oleh Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa hyung.. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya…" Sungmin membuka suaranya dengan sangat lirih masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Minnie? Kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini.. Aku sudah sering mengatakan Kyuhyun hanya beracting.." Ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin.

"Hyung.. kau tidak mengerti perasaanku.." ucap Sungmin setengah merengek pada namja yang telah ia anggap hyung sendiri di hadapannya itu.

" Bagaimana aku mengerti perasaanmu jika kau tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku eoh?" Ucap Leeteuk tajam membuat Sungmin semakin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Kata-kata Leeteuk sedikit menusuk hatinya. Setelah terjun dalam dunia tulis menulis ini, Sungmin semakin jarang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada siapapun, ia lebih senang menggambarkan semua perasaannya dalam tulisannya dan itu memang membuat karya nya semakin hebat. Sejak dulu ia memang tak pernah ingin membagi kisah sedihnya pada orang lain, ia tak mau orang yang mendengarnya akan ikut sedih. Lebih baik hanya ia yang bersedih, itulah yang selalu di fikirkan namja imut ini.

Sedikit berbeda saat Ia bersama Kyuhyun dulu, ia selalu bisa mencurahkan semua perasaannya tanpa beban dan itu yang membuatnya semakin mencintai namja ikal itu. Namun sejak Kyuhyun sibuk dengan jadwal nya saat trainee dan setelah debutnya, membuat Sungmin lebih memilih menceritakan semua perasaan sedihnya dalam bentuk tulisan, Ia tak mau membuat Kyuhyun yang selalu khawatir saat ia sedih.

Sungmin meremas pants blue sea nya. Rasa sakit kembali menyeruak saat mengingat kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia sangat merindukan itu.

"Minnie.." panggil Leeteuk lembut.

"Berusahalah membuka dirimu.. Kau tidak harus membagi semua kesenanganmu padaku, kau juga bisa membagi kesedihanmu Minnie.." ucap Leeteuk lagi.

"Hyung… Aku.. Aku pergi duluan.. " ucap Sungmin seraya berdiri, membungkuk memberi salam lalu mulai beranjak pergi.

"Minnie.." panggil Leeteuk saat Sungmin telah melewatinya. Namun panggilannya tak di hiraukan Sungmin. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya, dan langsung melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sungmin memijit pelan pelipisnya yang berdenyut dengan tangan kirinya. Tatapannya masih tetap focus pada jalan di depannya, tangan kanan masih sempurna mengemudikan mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tersebut.

Drrtttt…. Drrrtttt…..

Smartphone Sungmin bergetar hebat di atas dashboard mobil. Dengan malas Sungmin menerima in calling itu setelah melihat nama callernya.

"yeoboseyo.." ucap Sungmin.

"Hyung.. eodisoyo?" Tanya suara di sebrang.

"aku dijalan wookie-ah.. waeyo?" jawab Sungmin seraya bertanya,

"Apa kau sibuk hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi

"Anii.. waeyo eum?"

"Hyung.. temani aku ne?"

"Temani? Kemana?"

"ke Mnet Hyung… Aku ingin menemui Yesung hyung, tapi tadi Yesung menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu, ada yang ingin ia bicarakan denganmu katanya.." Jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung

"Aku?" gumam Sungmin

"Ne hyung.," Jawab Ryeowook pasti

"Arrasso., aku kesana.. Tunggu aku.." Jawab Sungmin lalu memutuskan sambungan telfon itu. Sungmin mulai memutar arah menuju ke Mnet building.

**TMŁ**

2 namja imut dan manis tengah memutari sebuah gedung yang terlihat besar dan tak berujung ini. Sungmin dan Ryeowook telah berputar-putar dalam Mnet building ini hanya untuk mencari 1 ruangan yang tak kunjung ditemui.

"Aish hyung.. Aku lelah.." keluh Ryeowook sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding di sebelahnya. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ini pertama kalinya ia kemari dan ia tak mengerti kenapa gedung ini seakan memutar.

"Wookie, sebaiknya kau hubungi Yesung hyung lagi…" perintah Sungmin. Ryeowook mengangguk lalu mulai mendial smartphone nya. Sudah 3 kali ia menghubungi Yesung namun tidak ada jawaban dan itulah yang menyebabkan 2 namja ini tersesat.

Ryeowook menghela nafas kesal lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan itu menjadi tanda bagi Sungmin bahwa panggilan itu kembali tak dijawab. Mereka kembali melangkahkan kaki mencari waiting room.

Setelah bertanya beberapa kali, akhirnya mereka menemukan beberapa waiting room para artis dan itu membuat keduanya terlonjak senang.

"Sekarang hanya mencari waiting room namja menyebalkan itu.." ucap kesal Ryeowook. Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kesal dongsaengnya itu.

Mereka menyelusuri lorong dan melihat setiap ruangan yang telah dipasangkan nama artis yang menempati waiting room tersebut.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya cepat, ia benar-benar kesal pada namja yang sudah seenaknya menyuruhnya datang membawakan makanan dengan ancaman mogok makan itu. Sungmin hanya mengekor di belakang Ryeowook, pandangannya berkeliling ke setiap pintu mencari nama 'Yesung'.

Namun langkah Sungmin terhenti tepat di depan pintu sebuah waiting room bertuliskan 'Cho Kyuhyun' itu. Jantungnya serasa memompa darah lebih cepat. Ia tak tau jika namja yang ia rindukan itu juga berada dalam gedung ini. Ia memandang pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna itu. Hatinya menyuruh untuk masuk namun kakinya masih terasa kaku. Tangan Sungmin sudah menjulur ingin membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ah oppa~ jangan begitu.."

Namun sebuah suara terdengar sangat jelas dari dalam ruangan itu, membuat tubuh Sungmin semakin membeku. Suara yeoja yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Kyu oppa~ geli.. hahhaa"

"Wae? Kau tidak suka eoh?"

"Anii.. Ini enak.. Aku suka.. sangat manis.."

"Jinja? Kalau begitu nikmati saja.."

"Kau benar-benar baik oppa.."

"hahaha, tentu saja. Ini special untukmu"

"Gomawo oppa…"

DEG

DEG

Jantung Sungmin benar-benar bisa meledak saat ini juga. Percakapan dengan nada manja dan tawa riang itu membuat hatinya seperti di tusuk ribuan pisau.

TES

Air mata jatuh kembali dari mata bunny Sungmin. Air mata terus meluncur dengan sangat indahnya, membasahi kedua pipi putihnya dengan sempurna. Isakan kecil yang tak tertahankan mulai keluar dari bibir pulm nya itu.

'Kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa? Kyuniie~' kata-kata itu terus terucap dalam batinnya.

"Hyung!" Pekik nyaring seorang Ryeowook dengan nada kesal.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kajja…" Panggil Ryeowook lagi yang harus kembali saat ia menyadari Hyungnya itu tak berada di belakangnya dan ia justru menemukan sang hyung berdiri mematung di depan sebuah pintu.

Ryeowook mulai mendekati Sungmin saat panggilannya tidak di tanggapi sedikit pun. Dengan langkah kesal Ryeowook berjalan kearah Sungmin. Namun Ryeowook harus terlonjak kaget saat melihat Hyungnya tengah menangis dashyat dalam diam. Wajah Sungmin memerah dan telah basah oleh air mata. Mata merah Sungmin masih menatap kosong pintu didepannya.

"Hy-Hyung.." panggil Ryeowook hati-hati sambil menyentuh pundak Sungmin.

"Wookie.. aku.. aku pulang duluan.." Ucap Sungmin sambil terisak membuat Ryeowook semakin khawatir. Setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hyung!" Teriak Ryeowook mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengejar langkah Sungmin. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan niatnya untuk mengejar Sungmin saat ia tak melihat bayangan Sungmin lagi. Ryeowook menoleh dan kembali ke depan pintu itu dengan tatapan marah. Ia melihat nama yang tertulis di depan ruangan itu, amarahnya semakin memuncak.

BRRAAKKKK

Dengan sangat kasar Ryeowook membanting pintu di hadapannya itu.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriak Ryeowook penuh emosi dan mata yang sudah berair, membuat beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu terlonjak kaget. Namun itu tidak berlaku bagi Kyuhyun yang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya pada senderan sofa sambil memejamkan matanya, berusaha menstabilkan hatinya yang juga terasa berdenyut.

Dengan langkah kesal Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun dan bersiap memukulnya jika seseorang tidak memeluknya dari belakang sambil mencengkram tangannya.

"Ssst Chagya.. tenanglah.." Sebuah suara tepat di samping telinganya membuat sedikit tenang, suara Art of Voice itu.

"Tenanglah Wookie baby.." Ucap Yesung lagi berusaha menenangkan namjachingunya yang tengah dalam amarah besar saat ini.

"Yak Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai Minnie Hyung menangis seperti itu?" Pekik Ryeowook lagi dengan isakan yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya dan menegakan posisi duduknya, menatap seorang Ryeowook yang tengah menangis dan menatapnya marah.

"Tenanglah Wookie Hyung.. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang Minnie inginkan.." Ucap Kyuhyun tenang.

"Mwo? Kau gila eoh!" Bentak Ryeowook lagi sambil menghentakkan tangannya dari cengkraman Yesung. Ia sungguh ingin memukul namja yang berada di depannya ini. Pelukan Yesung terlepas, namun Yesung kembali menarik Ryeowook kembali dalam pelukannya. Mengelus surai rambut Ryeowook.

"Woonie Hyung lepaskan aku.. hiks.. " Isak Ryeowook dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Anii.. Tenangkan dulu fikiranmu, baru ku lepaskan.." Ucap Yesung pelan dan tenang.

Selama beberapa saat ryeowook menangis dalam pelukan Yesung, membasahi costume yang akan di kenakan Yesung saat tampil nanti.

Setelah merasa Ryeowook tenang, Yesung pun melepaskan pelukannya. Menghapus jejak air mata di wajah mungil ini.

"Sudah tenang? Bicara kan baik-baik., Arra?" Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut membuat Ryeowook mengangguk patuh.

"Oke Kyu.. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku.." Ucap Yesung lagi kepada Kyuhyun yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan lembut.

"Ne.. Gomawo Sungie Hyung.." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mwo? Tugas?" Pekik Ryeowook kaget.

"Yak! Sebenarnya ada apa? Cho Kyuhyun jelaskan padaku!" Bentak Ryeowook lagi

"Aish Hyung, bisakah kau tidak membentakku terus?" Tanya kyuhyun malas.

"Tidak! Karena kau pantas di bentak!" Pekik Ryeowook lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Yak, Woonie hyung.. Tugas apa? Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa yang terjadi?" Ryeowook balik membombardir Yesung dengan pertanyaannya, Yesung hanya menjawab dengan senyuman lembut nan penuh arti membuat Ryeowook semakin kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudah ku bilang Hyung, aku hanya melakukan apa yang Sungmin inginkan pada akhirnya.." Kyuhyun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tanyakan saja pada Minnie Hyung apa yang ia inginkan di masa depan." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Yak bocah! Kau membuatku pusing! Dan.. Siapa dia?" Ucap Ryeowook frustasi lalu kembali membentak sambil menunjuk seorang Yeoja yang sedang santai menikmati beberapa chocolate cake nya.

"Yak! Jangan menatapku begitu oppa! Aish Kyu oppa,, sekarang satu orang lagi membenciku.." keluh kesal MinJi karena ditatap marah oleh Ryeowook.

"Dia Han MinJi… sepupuku.." ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan tanpa menjawab keluh kesah MinJi yang kembali menikmati cake nya.

"Mwo?" pekik Ryeowook lagi. Ia masih mengernyit bingung.

"Aish chagya, hari ini kau banyak sekali berteriak.." protes Yesung sambil melangkahkan kaki lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Tenang.. em.. wookie oppa ne? Aku dan Kyu oppa hanya sebatas saudara.. Jadi berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan membunuhmu.. ne?" ucap MinJi sambil tersenyum menampilkan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

"Lalu.. Kenapa beberapa hari ini Minnie Hyung menangis? Jawab aku!" Perintah Ryeowook lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang wookie hyung.. Aku hanya ingin Minnie Hyung menyadari dan jujur akan sesuatu hal padaku dan aku juga akan memberikan semua yang ia impikan di masa depan.." ucap Kyuhyun pasrah dan lelah memberitahu namja mungil di depannya ini.

"Apa yang di inginkan?" Tanya Ryeowook penuh selidik.

"lihat saja di laptopnya.." Jawab Kyuhyun malas sambil menyenderkan punggungnya kembali di sandaran sofa.

"Laptop? Apa hubungannya?" Ryeowook semakin kebingungan dengan jawaban Kyuhyun yang tidak langsung to the point tersebut.

"Aku menemukan sebuah rahasia besar di laptopnya, dan itu membuatku sedikit kesal dan sakit.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Rahasia?" gumam Ryeowook pelan. Tak ada yang membuka suara lagi, membiarkan tanda Tanya di kepala Ryeowook semakin membesar.

Ryeowook pun hanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Ia masih tak mengerti sedikit pun. Ia tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari pertanyaannya namun mendapat sebuah jawaban-jawaban aneh yang semakin membuatnya bingung.

"Jadi besok last stage dan konfrensi pers mu Kyu?" Tanya Yesung memecah keheningan yang terjadi, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ne hyung… dan semuanya akan segera berakhir." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih, Yesung pun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"last stage?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi dengan sangat bingung.

"ne., aku… akan berhenti dari dunia hiburan hyung.." Kyuhyun hanya menjawab santai sambil mengeluarkan PSP nya, berniat memainkannya untuk menenangkan fikiran dan hatinya saat ini.

"MWO? BERHENTI DARI DUNIA HIBURAN?" Teriak Ryeowook dengan nada tinggi 10 oktafnya, membuat Yesung dan MinJi langsung menutup matanya kaget, dan Kyuhyun yang hampir membanting PSP kesayangannya itu hanya mendelik horror kearah Ryeowook yang tengah melotot kaget meminta penjelasan.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Selesai~! Hahaha

Plotnya semakin cepat, okeesip.. Hye ingin segera menyelesaikannya ceritanya.. XD

Apa YeWook Shipper sudah puas? Apa masih kurang? -_-

Di chap ini YeWook lebih mendominasi.. Bersabarlah untuk para KMS #dikeroyokKMS

Dan lagi-lagi Kyu membuat Ming nangis, fuuh… Hye tak bisa membuat Kyu lebih tersiksa lagi dari ini, dia uda tersiksa kok… Hahaha

Jeongmal gomawo untuk semua Readerdeul yang masih setia menunggu Fic ini~^^

Ohya, untuk para readerdeul yang menanyakan kelanjutan FF Hye yang lainnya, Jeongmal Mianhae, Hye belum bisa update dalam waktu dekat ini. Hanya Fic ini yang ada dalam FD Hye, yang lainnya ada di rumah dan Hye lagi gak dirumah, so.. Jeongmal Mianhae.. T^T

And the last…

Mind to Riview again for this Chap? ^^

Gomawo *Bow

RnR Please~!

**Special Thanks to :**

**hyuknie****, ****WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah****, ****Day KyuMin's Fujoshi****, Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, ****Kim Soo Hyun****, Ms. KMS, ****olive1315****, kyumin forever, sha, ****mitade13****, triple3r, vina8402, ****winecoup134****, kyurin Minnie, Chikyumin, lee kyuzha, 0203, shin ah gi, Evilkyu Vee, ****Eunnida****, Tomy, ****BbuingBbuing137****, Finda Bunnyhee, ****is0live89****, ****key-kouru****, RirinYeWooKyuMin, ****niyalaw****, dhianelf4ever, ****ayachi casey****, ****Evil Thieves****, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, Princess kyumin** **and All who call 'Guest'**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRUST MY LOVE**

"**NAE SARANG EUL-MIDYEO"**

**Present**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin/KYUMIN/**

**Slight : Yesung X Ryeowook/YEWOOK/**

**Rated : T to M**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo(s), Boring**

**Disclaim : This Cast isn't Mine. But This plot is mine!**

**~Don't Like Don't read~**

* * *

Annyeong~! ^^

Okee, sudah Ch 6 aja,.. Hehe

Wah, di chap ini akan memberikan clue untuk readerdeul yang penasaran. Jadi ayo tebak lagi~! Hahaha

Yesungdah….

Enjoy Reading~!

* * *

**TMŁ**

Suara indah mengalun lembut di sebuah Apartemen. Suara lembut nan pelan yang keluar dari petikan gitar itu mampu membuat ruangan ini menjadi lebih tenang dan nyaman. Seorang namja imut tengah menarikan jari-jari indahnya pada sebuah gitar dan terkadang ikut bernyanyi kecil. Lee Sungmin, namja itu tengah menikmati semilir angin dari balkon Apartemennya sambil memainkan sebuah gitar. Memetiknya hingga mengeluarkan nada-nada yang indah.

Jarinya terus menari dengan indah walau matanya tengah terpejam. Suara indah dan menenangkan juga terkadang ia keluarkan dari mulut mungilnya itu. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa lagu, ia menghentikan tarian jarinya pada senar gitar dan mulai membuka matanya, mendongakkan wajahnya memandang langit biru yang di hiasi awan putih yang berjalan tenang. Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat awan-awan tenang itu.

"Neomu Yeopo.."

Tiba-tiba seorang namja memeluknya dari belakang, membisikan sesuatu tepat di samping telinga Sungmin lalu meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut mendapatkan pelukan hangat itu.

"Kajja, kita bernyanyi bersama BunnyMin.." ucap namja itu lembut sambil mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin, Sungmin tertawa renyah.

"Bernyanyi? Kau mau lagu apa Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungminsambil mulai mengetes nada di gitarnya lagi

"eum., apa ya?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Minnie Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup pipi Sungmin lagi.

"Wae kyunnie-ah.. Kau manja sekali eoh?" Sungmin hanya tersenyum masih focus pada gitarnya.

"biarkan saja,.. Aku mau bermanja terus pada BunnyMin ku seorang…" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"BunnyMin hanya milik Kyu selamanya.. Kita akan menjadi satu nantinya, dan tidak akan ada rahasia di antara kita. Arrasso?" Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi sambil menggoyangkan badannya membuat Sungmin pun ikut bergoyang. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar semua penuturan Kyuhyun itu.

"Saranghae.." bisik Kyuhyun sangat lembut tepat di samping telinga kanan Sungmin, membuat namja kelinci itu bersemu merah.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu melangkah menuju depan Sungmin dan menatap mata bunny yang sangat indah itu sambil tersenyum manis dan childish.

"nado babyKyunie.." Balas Sungmin menunjukan senyumannya. Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir pulm Sungmin. Ciuman yang hangat dan lembut dengan sedikit lumatan yang nikmat, ciuman yang ditemani dengan angin sejuk yang terus berhembus dan menerpa tubuh keduanya, suasana yang nyaman dan tenang.

**TMŁ**

Lee Sungmin terduduk di atas ranjang empuknya, nafanya memburu, dan matanya membulat. Ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpinya yang indah namun juga menyakitkan entah karena apa. Setelah kejadian di Mnet building itu, Sungmin langsung kembali ke Apartemen. Mengunci dirinya di kamar, menangis dan mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya sehingga akhirnya ia tertidur karena lelah.

Namun sekarang ia harus terbangun karena sebuah mimpi, ah tidak.. Mimpi itu pernah terjadi dulu, dan sekarang memory itu muncul kembali dalam mimpinya. Ia terlalu merindukan sosok yang tengah muncul di mimpinya tadi.

"hiks.. Kyunnie… hiks.." gumamnya sambil meremas selimaut yang ia gunakan.

Sungmin segera menghapus air matanya saat pintu kamarnya mulai terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja mungil dengan raut wajah cemas dan khawatir.

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Ryeowook masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Ne, Wookie.." Jawab Sungmin singkat sambil menunjukkan senyuman yang sangat ia paksakan. Ia tahu Ryeowook sudah sangat khawatir pada dirinya saat ini dan ia tak ingin menambah kekhawatiran itu lagi. Ryeowook mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang Sungmin dan duduk di pinggirannya.

"Minnie Hyung, gwenchana?" Tanya Ryeowook hati-hati. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi pada Hyung nya ini kemarin, ia sampai di Apartemen pada malam hari dan Sungmin sudah tertidur dikamarnya.

"Ne, gwenchana…" Jawab Sungmin sambil mengelus lembut surai rambut Ryeowook.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu lagi. Aku baik-baik saja Wookie.. Kajja senyum…" Ucap Sungmin riang, tangannya menjulur pada wajah Ryeowook membuat sebuah ukiran senyuman disana. Ryeowook hanya terdiam namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin yang telah terbiasa dengan sikap dongsaengnya ini hanya tersenyum kecil masih sambil kembali mengelus rambut dark brown Ryeowook.

"Hyung.." panggil Ryeowook lirihyang dijawab dengan gumaman keil dari Sungmin.

"Jangan memaksa untuk tersenyum jika kau sedang tak menginginkannya Hyung…" Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan tubuh Sungmin yang rapuh saat ini, Ia tahu seberapa sakitnya Sungmin saat ini dan hanya ini yang bisa ia berikan.

"Haha, kau ini bicara apa wookie-ah.." Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kesal Sungmin yang tak mau terbuka itu.

"Yak! Aku memang sedih kemarin tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja jadi aku bisa tersenyum.. Arra?" Jelas Sungmin saat melihat ekspresi kekesalan dari Ryeowook.

"Jinja?" Tanya Ryeowook meyakinkan dib alas dengan anggukan mantap oleh Sungmin, Ryeowook mau tak mau ikut tersenyum melihatnya walau ia yakin Sungmin hanya sedang menenangkannya.

"Ah Hyung, Aku yakin kemarin kau tidak makan malam kan?" Tanya Ryeowook yang kembali dibalas dengan anggukan Sungmin.

"Kajja,, Aku sudah memasakkan banyak makanan untukmu.. Ppalli.. Ppalli…" Ryeowook menarik-narik tangan Sungmin untuk berdiri dari ranjangnya dan mengikutinya kedapur untuk menyantap berbagai masakan yang memang sepsial Ryeowook masakan untuk Hyungnya ini. Mau tak mau Sungmin pun bangkit dan mengikuti Ryeowook.

Setelah mencuci mukanya, Sungmin masuk kedapur yang disambut dengan seorang Ryeowook yang sedang tersenyum senang persis seperti anak kecil tengah duduk di meja makan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kajja, makanlah Minnie Hyung.." Ucap Ryeowook sambil memberikan sumpir kepada Sungmin untuk mulai memakan masakannya. Ada beberapa masakan yang telah tersaji di meja makan, nasi goring kimchi, bulgogi, samgyetang dan japche.

Sungmin mengernyit heran saat melihat banyaknya masakan yang Ryeowook sajikan untuk sarapan pagi ini.

"Wookie., tumben kau masak sebanyak ini?"Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Ne, Hyung.. Aku sudah mulai liburan semester, jadi daripada aku bosan lebih baik aku memasak ini semua.. Kajja. Makan yang banyak ne?" Ucap Ryeowook senang. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis fikir.

"Kita tidak mungkin menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini wookie-ah.." ucap Sungmin memulai memakan beberapa potong bulgogi nya.

"emm, ne, nanti aku akan mengantarkan makanan ini untuk woonie hyung juga, jadi kau tenang saja Hyung.." Ryeowook pun mulai memakan samgyetangnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti masih terus menikmati berbagai masakan lezat dihadapannya ini.

"Hyung…" panggil Ryeowook.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin singkat

"emm, bagaimana kalau kita liburan, kita sudah lama tidak liburan Hyung.. sekarang aku sedang libur., jadi kita liburan ne?" Rengek Ryeowook meminta untuk liburan.

"kemana eum?" Tanya Sungmin masih menikmati kimchi nya.

"Kita ke Jeju-do saja.., Yesung Hyung mengajakku kesana besok, tapi aku juga ingin Hyung ikut.. ne? ne?" Ryeowook kembali membujuk sambil menggunakan jurus aegyo nya.

Mendengar itu, Sungmin menghentikan acara makannya. Ia menatap mangkuk nasi yang Ia pegang seakan memikirkan satu hal. Ya, ia teringat akan ucapan Leeteuk yang mengajaknya ke Jeju esok untuk melihat syutting 'One Night Love' yang berpindah lokasi kesana.

"Hyung!" Panggil Ryeowook saat melihat Sungmin tidak menanggapinya tetapi melamun.

"eh?"gumam Sungmin yang kembali kedalam dunia nyata.

"Ish Hyung melamun…" decak kesal Ryeowook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"A-ah.. Mianhae Wookie-ah.." Sungmin kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Hyung, bagaimana? Kau ikut kan?" Tanya Ryeowook riang.

"Eh.. em.., Mianhae Wookie-ah.. Aku tidak bisa.. Kau saja yang pergi ne?" Tolak Sungmin lembut namun membuat Ryeowook menekuk wajahnya lagi.

"Hyung.. Jebal.. Ikut ya.. Minnie Hyung…." Rengek Ryeowook sambil menautkan kedua tangannya di dada seakan memohon. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu berdiri dari kursinya, membereskan alat makan yang baru saja ia gunakan. Ryeowook terus merengek agar Hyungnya ini bisa ikut.

"Mianhae.. Aku tidak bisa.." Ucap Sungmin lagi sambil mengacak rambut Ryeowook lalu berjalan meninggalkan dapur masuk kembali ke kamar tak mempedulikan tatapan kesal dari Ryeowook.

"huh.. kau memang keras kepala Minnie Hyung,.." gumam Ryeowook pelan.

Setelah itu, ia mengambil smartphone miliknya dari dalam saku celana, lalu mendial beberapa nomor.

"Kyu.." panggil Ryeowook saat terdengar suara disebrang

"Aku gagal. Mianhae…" desah pasrah Ryeowook. Beberapa detik kemudian ia memutuskan sambungan ponselnya sambil menatap pintu kamar Sungmin seraya tersenyum senang.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya secara kasar pada ranjangnya. Memejamkan matanya dan memijit pelan pelipisnya. Ini adalah bulan yang sangat melelahkan baginya.

Liburan…

Sepertinya ia memang membutuhkannya saat ini, apalagi ke Jeju-do. Itu adalah tempat favorite Sungmin, pemandangan yang luar biasa, tempat yang tenang dan nyaman. Sungguh ia ingin ke tempat itu, namun apa day keegoisan memenuhi dirinya saat ini. Ia bersi kekeuh tidak ingin ketempat itu saat ini. Ia justru takut hatinya semakin sakit jika pergi ke tempat itu.

Drrtt… ddrrrttt….

Ranjang Sungmin serasa bergetar saat smartphone yang Sungmin letakkan di bawah bantal itu bergetar.

Dengan malas Sungmin menerima panggilan itu tanpa melihat incaller name.

"yeoboseyo?" Ucap Sungmin masih menutup matanya. Beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban dari sebrang membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"BunnyMin" Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat tak ada suara sedikit pun, sebuah suara muncul dan langsung membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget hingga terduduk. Sungmin kaget dengan suara yang memanggilnya barusan, untuk memastikan Sungmin melihat layar ponselnya, Sungmin pun menghela nafas senang dan kaget bersamaan

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin saat tak ada suara dari sebrang lagi.

"datanglah ke taman. Aku tunggu ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya memerintah.

"Mwo? Kyu…" Ucapan Sungmin terhenti begitu saja saat sambungan mereka di putus secara sepihak membuat Sungmin mendengus kesal. Namun, Sungmin tetap bangkit dari ranjangnya mulai bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat yang di perintahkan oleh sang namjachingu nya itu.

**TMŁ**

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kawasan taman. Ia tahu saat ini ia sangat telat untuk datang. Salahkan seseorang yang datang ke Apartemennya untuk melakukan servis bulanan sehingga Sungmin harus menunggu orang itu menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Taman yang indah namun selalu tenang dan nyaman, itulah yang selalu terjadi pada taman ini. Bukan karena sepi pengunjung, namun taman ini memang di khususkan untuk seseorang yang mencari ketenangan sehingga tak ada keributan yang terdengar.

Sungmin melewati beberapa blok taman, melangkahkan kakinya pada tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Gazebo putih yang terletak di tengah taman lumayan luas ini. Sungmin terdiam saat Ia sampai di depan gazebo tersebut. Sungmin mulai mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang akibat berlari dan nafasnya yang memburu. Ia hanya terdiam menatap punggung namja yang tengah berdiri di dalam gazebo itu. Seorang namja yang sangat ia rindukan, ingin sekali ia langsung berhambur memeluknya namun entah mengapa kaki nya serasa membeku saat ini.

Saat merasakan kehadiran orang lain, namja yang tengah berdiri membelakangi Sungmin itu pun mulai menoleh. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil menatap namja imut yang masih berdiri di luar gazebo.

"Minnie Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya nya masih dengan senyum lembutnya

"Kyunie.." gumam Sungmin sangat pelan.

"Yak nae Bunny! Kajja, kemarilah.." ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Mendengar itu, Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke gazebo putih itu. Kyuhyun kembali memutar badannya membelakangi Sungmin, memandang kearah air mancur.

Hening..

Tidak satu pun di antara mereka yang mengeluarkan suara indahnya. Keadaan menjadi canggung. Kyuhyun yang terus memperhatikan entah apa yang berada di depannya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya memandang focus kepada punggung namja itu.

"Minnie Hyung…" Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sangat lirih. Sungmin hanya bergumam kecil menanggapi panggilan itu.

"Aku merindukan tempat ini.." Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan lirihnya seraya memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

"Sudah 1 tahun lebih aku tidak kemari.." lanjut Kyuhyun lagi sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pembatas gazebo ini. Sungmin masih terdiam membiarkan namja itu untuk mengeluarkan semua yang ingin ia katakan.

"Apa kau masih sering kemari Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin mulai berjalan mendekati namja itu, berdiri tepat di samping Kyuhyun lalu meletakan kedua tangannya di pembatas gazebo, ikut menikmati angin yang berhembus kencang itu.

"Ne, beberapa kali aku kemari.." ucap Sungmin singkat.

"Sendiri?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, menghilangkan suasana canggung yang terjadi tadi.

"Eumm.." gumam Sungmin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat itu, namun ada perasaan sedih yang menyelusup dalam hatinya. Membiarkan seseorang yang sangat di cintainya itu melakukan semua hal sendiri, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan bahkan untuk selalu berada disampingnya pun ia tak mampu.

"Kyunnie~" Panggil Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang tengah melamun.

"Hyung.." gumam hanya tersenyum manis sambil memiringkan kepalanya seakan bertanya ada apa.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam namun lembut kedalam manic hitam Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya terdiam, ia tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Kyunnie.." Mata Sungmin berubah menjadi sendu. Ia takut Kyuhyun masih marah padanya, Ia masih tak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun marah saat itu.

"Apa kau masih marah?" Tanya Sungmin sangat lirih sambil mengalihkan tatapannya menjadi menatap lantai kayu gazebo ini.

"Hyung.. matamu sembab.." Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun justru menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh mata Sungmin yang sedikit bengkak. Sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin lalu menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku sekarang.. Semuanya Hyung.. Jebal.." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung… Kau tau apa yang ku rasakan? Aku merasa hubungan kita merenggang Hyung.. Aku dan kau sama-sama sibuk dengan dunia kita masing-masing" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada air mancur di depan sana. Mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Kita tak pernah pergi bersama lagi., bahkan aku sudah jarang mendengar cerita-cerita mu Hyung.. Apa keputusan ku menjadi artis salah ya Hyung?" Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah sendu.

"Kyu~" gumam Sungmin saat memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah sedih.

"Apa kau tidak sedih saat kita tak bertemu beberapa bulan Hyung?" Tak mempedulikan gumaman Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus mengeluarkan suara indahnya, entah apa yang ia fikirkan saat ini.

"Tentu saja aku sedih.." Sungmin langsung menjawab sebelum Kyuhyun akan berbicara lagi. Kyuhyun hanya diam namun bisa terlihat senyuman tipis terukir diwajahnya.

"Apa kau akan tetap mendukung karirku walau setelah ini kita semakin tidak bisa bertemu karena jadwalku akan semakin padat?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan melihat reaksi Sungmin hanya dengan ekor matanya.

"Sekitar 1 tahun aku tidak akan berada di Seoul Hyung, entah kapan aku akan kembali. Walaupun kembali, aku tak yakin memiliki waktu bebas.." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal itu. 1 tahun? Kyuhyun tak pernah pergi selama itu, paling lama 2 bulan mereka tidak bertemu dan itu sudah membuat Sungmin harus mendesah kesal setiap hari, bagaimana dengan 1 tahun?

"Bagaimana Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menolehkan wajahnya melihat lebih dalam raut muka Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mendudukan kepalanya, wajahnya sudah mulai memucat, tangannya hanya bisa meremas kaos yang ia gunakan. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"BunnyMin.." Panggil Kyuhyun lirih

"Kajja, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya Hyung.. eum?" Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Sungmin ingin mencegah Kyuhyun tapi apa daya? Dia tak mau Kyuhyun sedih dan ia tidak ingin menjadi egois sendiri.

Melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas pasrah, ia tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi saat ini.

"Nanti malam aku akan ke Jeju.. Apa kau akan ikut kesana?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya. Mulutnya terasa terkunci saat ini, suaranya menghilang tak bisa dikeluarkan.

"Arrasso.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Kyuhyun menatap intens Sungmin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak mau seperti ini. Ia tak mau melihat Sungmin yang kembali tertutup padanya. Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin. Tanganya kanannya melingkar ke pinggang Sungmin, tangan kirinya ia masukan kedalam saku jaket panjangnya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin, dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pulm Sungmin. Hanya menempel, tidak ada lumatan sedikitpun dan hanya dalam waktu singkat.

"Jadilah BunnyMin ku yang dulu.. Jangan seperti ini Hyung.." bisik Kyuhyun tepat disamping telinga kanan Sungmin.

"Aku pergi dulu.." bisiknya lagi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya melewati Sungmin, keluar dari gazebo itu, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih membeku. Ia masih berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia masih tak mengerti sepenuhnya apa maksud semua ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, maksudmu apa?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

**TMŁ**

Beberapa wartawan telah memenuhi Ballroom yang cukup besar di sebuah hotel ternama Seoul. Mereka tengah menunggu seorang Idol Seoul yang akan melakukan konfrensi pers hari ini. Selama menunggu mereka menyiapkan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan mengecek kamera mereka. Wartawan ini tak hanya dari daerah Seoul bahkan Korea, ada beberapa yang datang dari Tokyo, Taiwan, dan China hanya ingin meliput berita tentang konfrensi pers yang akan dilakukan.

Ballroom tersebut mulai hening, perhatian para wartawan mulai terfokus pada beberapa orang yang mulai memasuki stage dan duduk menghadap para wartawan yang terus mengabadikan moment itu dengan kamera mereka. Ada sekitar 4 namja yang tengah duduk di atas stage itu.

Setelah memberikan waktu bagi para wartawan untuk mengabadikan moment kehadiran mereka, seorang namja tegap yang duduk di paling pinggir bagian kanan mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengambil mic dan mulai berkata-kata.

"Annyeong Yeorobun.. Terimakasih untuk para wartawan yang telah menyediakan waktunya untuk menghadiri konfrensi pers ini." Ucap namja itu.

"Kami selaku CEO SM Entertainment akan mengkonfirmasikan sebuah berita yang telah tersebar beberapa hari ini mengenai salah satu Singer sekaligus Actor yang berada dalam naungan SM Ent."

Para kameramen terus membidikkan kamera mereka pada 4 namja yang berada di stage itu dan para notulis mulai mencatat semua yang dikatakan oleh namja tegap itu.

"Mulai hari ini, artis kami Cho Kyuhyun akan menghentikan segala aktivitasnya di dunia hiburan. Hal ini berdasarkan permintaan dari pihak Kyuhyun-sshi sendiri dan pihak SME telah menyetujui permintaan tersebut." Namja itu mengatakan dengan nada tegas dan penuh kesungguhan. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, namja tegap tersebut kembali mendudukan dirinya.

"Silahkan bagi para wartawan untuk mengajukan pertanyaannya." Ucap Heechul selaku manager Kyuhyun yang memang duduk tepat disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini? Setelah konfrensi ini, maka status artis mu akan langsung dicabut." Seorang mulai membuka pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengambil mic yang berada didepannya,

"Ne, saya yakin dengan keputusan yang saya buat." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap dengan senyuman manis terukir diwajah tampannya.

"Tahun ini adalah tahun keemasanmu, banyak tawaran yang membanjiri job mu, Apa kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu ini?" Tanya seorang namja lagi.

"Anii., saya tidak akan menyesal." Jawab Kyuhyun kembali dengan nada mantap dan tanpa keraguan.

"Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf.. Apa kau tau keputusanmu ini membuat beberapa pihak kecewa dan para SparKYU selaku fans mu yang setia mendukung juga kecewa dan sangat sedih? Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Ujar seorang wartawan lagi dengan nada tajam dan dingin.

"Saya mengerti akan hal itu, dan oleh karena itu, saya sangat meminta maaf kepada semua pihak yang saya kecewakan dan semua SparKYU yang sedih akan keputusan ini. Namun ini telah menjadi keputusan bulat saya, dan saya harap SparKYU mampu menerimanya dan akan tetap mendukung segala keputusan yang saya buat." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar kemudian membungkukan badannya meminta maaf.

" Apa kau tidak sayang dengan waktu sulit sewaktu trainee dan saat tiba di popularitas tertinggimu kau justru melepaskannya Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"Anii.. Semua moment disaat trainee adalah moment berharga saya dan hal itu adalah moment bagi saya untuk belajar dan mengasah seluruh skill saya baik di dunia singer maupun acting" Jawab Kyuhyun lagi masih dengan senyumannya.

Hei, tidak taukah para wartawan itu jika seorang Kyuhyun sudah ingin menangis saat ini? Semua pertanyaan yang di ajukan membuat memory sulit dan menyakitkan saat ia tempuh untuk mencapai hasil seperti sekarang berputar kembali, semua cacian dari para antifans dan dukungan besar dari para sparKYU juga berputar dalam otaknya. Hatinya sangat sakit saat ini, matanya sudah berair namun dengan sangat seluruh tenaga ia menahan air itu agar tidak meluncur indah. Ia harus menjadi sosok yang kuat saat ini. Semua ini ia lakukan hanya untuk satu orang dan satu nama.. Lee Sungmin.

"Apa kau tau bahwa sudah banyak tanggapan buruk tentang keputusanmu ini, kau sudah di anggap sebagai seorang yang tidak Professional Kyuhyun-sshi. Bagaimana kau menanggapinya?" Sebuah pertanyaan nan tajam dan pedas di lontarkan kembali. Kyuhyun masih terdiam, tangannya meremas mic yang Ia pegang saat ini.

"Ne.. Itu adalah kebebasan dari setiap orang untuk berpendapat, saya tidak akan menyalahkan mereka. Namun saya hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa ke Professionalitas seseorang tidak hanya dilihat dalam satu sisi, banyak sisi yang masih berperan untuk mempengaruhinya." Ucap Kyuhyun bijak yang disambut dengan anggukan setuju dari beberapa orang.

"Lalu, sebenarnya apa alasan mu sehingga mengambil keputusan untuk berhenti dalam dunia hiburan?" Tanya seseorang lagi. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia terlihat sedang berfikir namun sedetik kemudian Ia tersenyum.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, Mungkin saya adalah orang yang egois namun saya hanya menginginkan kehidupan yang dulu, kehidupan yang tenang dan bebas, hidup bersama orang-orang yang saya cintai, banyak waktu untuk berbagi kasih dengan orang lain, dan tidak ada sesuatu yang harus saya tutupi lagi kepada semua orang." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang lebar. Beberapa orang sempat terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Oke, Silahkan ajukan pertanyaan terakhir pada konfrensi ini" Heechul langsung berbicara saat para wartawan akan kembali membombardir Kyuhyun mengenai jawabannya itu. Mendengar ucapan Heechul, wartawan itu pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan mulai memikirkan pertanyaan terakhir untuk mereka ajukan.

"Baiklah jika ini telah menjadi keputusan Kyuhyun-sshi, kami hanya bisa mendukung anda. Kami sebagai wartawan yang selalu mengikuti semua berita tentang Anda ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas semua kerjasama selama ini, dan kami meminta maaf jika terkadang tindakan kami berlebihan bahkan mengganggu privasi anda Kyuhyun-sshi. Lalu pesan terakhir apa yang ingin kau katakan ?" Ucap seorang leader netizen kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Begitu pun saya. Saya meminta maaf kepada semua netizen jika selama ini sikap saya membuat kesal dan terkesan tertutup. Saya meminta maaf kepada semua yang telah saya kecewakan saat ini. Lalu, saya sangat berterimakasih untuk SME yang telah menaungi dan memberikan banyak pelajaran juga pengalaman kepada saya selama beberapa tahun ini. Saya berterimakasih untuk Kim Heechul selaku Manager yang telah menemani dan mengatur semua jadwal saya. Saya berterimakasih kepada semua sparKYU yang selalu mendukung apa pun kegiatan saya. Jeongmal Kamsahamnida.." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukan badannya seakan member salam perpisahan.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara photosession, Kyuhyun dan Heechul pun mulai keluar dari ballroom. Namun baru satu langkah mereka keluar dari pintu besar itu, langkah mereka langsung terhenti karena seseorang dengan sengaja melemparkan beberapa telur kearah Kyuhyun. Dengan reflect Kyuhyun menepis telur itu, sehingga telur itu tidak mengenai wajahnya. Telur itu mengenai lengan Kyuhyun, membuat jas yang ia kenakan basah dan berbau amis. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya, menstabilkan emosi yang telah memuncak dalam hatinya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Heechul saat melihat itu.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya, menoleh dan menemukan beberapa orang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan marah dan benci. Mereka masih memegang beberapa butir telur dan bersiap melemparkannya lagi.

"Kyuhyun bodoh!"

"Artis tak professional!"

"Dasar Egois!"

"Tak punya perasaan! Lemah! Pabbonika!"

Ucapan-ucapan itu terlontar dari beberapa orang yang melemparinya dengan telur itu.

Sakit..

Hanya itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini. Ia memang pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini saat pertama kali debut namun rasa sakitnya tidak sesakit sekarang.

Heechul kembali setelah memanggil beberapa security dan bodyguard untuk mengamankan orang-orang itu.

"Kyu~ Gwenchana?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah berontak meminta di lepaskan dari para bodyguard itu. Kyuhyun mulai melangkah maju mendekati mereka.

"Lepaskan mereka!" Perintah Kyuhyun membuat para bodyguard melepaskan mereka.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekati mereka, namun satu butir telur kembali terlempar dan mengenai pundak Kyuhyun. Bodyguard sudah akan menangkap orang lagi namun Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

"Mau apa kau artis tidak tau diri?" Teriak marah seorang dari mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap mereka satu persatu, dan sedetik kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya, membuat semua orang itu tercengang dan melotot kaget.

"Jeongmal Mianhamnida.."

Satu kata singkat yang tulus keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun membalikan badannya, melangkah pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih tercengang.

**TMŁ**

Seorang namja tinggi, berkulit pucat dengan rambut ikal coklat brunette nya tengah terduduk sendiri di sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah. Ia memilih meja di sudut ruangan tersebut karena tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Ya, Kyuhyun tengah duduk menikmati alunan music dan pemandangan kota Seoul di sore hari dari jendela di restoran itu.

"Aish, lama sekali.." gumam Kyuhyun kesal.

Sepertinya saat ini ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Namun moodnya benar-benar buruk saat orang yang dinanti tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya padahal sudah hampir 1 jam ia duduk disini sendirian.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menyanggah dagunya dengan tangan. Jujur ia mengantuk, beberapa hari ini Ia sibuk menyiapkan beberapa hal dan menyebabkan waktu tidurnya kembali menghilang. Entah mengapa, fikiran kembali terbawa pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu, kejadian di konfrensi persnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

Matanya kembali terbuka saat ia melihat bayangan duduk di sebrang tempat duduknya, dan benar saja, orang yang ia tunggu selama 1 jam itu akhirnya muncul. Orang itu langsung duduk dengan santai tanpa member salam.

"Kau datang sangat cepat Jungmo Hyung.." cibir Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sudah ku bilang aku malas datang apalagi membuang waktu berharga ku untuk bertemu orang seperti mu." Ucap Jungmo dingin membuat Kyuhyun tambah mendelik kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang juga eoh?" balas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aish, sudahlah.. kau mau apa? Aku sudah bilang tidak akan membantu mu, kenapa kau masih saja menggangguku?" Tanya Jungmo setelah memesan secangkir ekspresso pada pelayan.

" Yak Hyung.. Jebal… bantu aku… Hyung…" Rengek Kyuhyun persis anak kecil membuat Jungmo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Shireo! Kau seperti ini jika ada maunya saja.." Jungmo hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan sofa.

"Kau memang jahat Hyung.. Ayolah, apa kau mau ku benci seumur hidupku?" Ucap Kyuhyun melebih-lebihkan.

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku mengorbankan perasaanku." Ucap Jungmo santai membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal dan pasrah.

"Bagaimana rasanya di lempar telur-telur itu? Hahaa" Jungmo mulai mencibir setelah terjadi keheningan di keduanya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu semakin menekuk wajahnya cemberut.

"Kau benar-benar serius bocah?" Ucap Jungmo lagi

"Menurutmu aku sedang bercanda eoh? Aku bukan bocah lagi jadi berhenti memanggilku bocah!" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tatapan kesal sambil mengaduk-aduk kasar coffe nya.

"Kapan kau berangkat?" Tanya Jungmo lagi lalu mulai menyesap ekspresso nya.

"Malam ini.." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dan meletakkannya di meja depan Jungmo.

"Itu tiket untuk penerbangan esok hari.." ucap Kyuhyun kemudian

"Kenapa memberikan padaku? Berikan sendiri." Balas Jungmo dingin.

"Jangan banyak mengelak Hyung… Lakukan saja yang ku minta.. em., lakukan demi Sungmin Hyung ne?" Kyuhyun kembali mengatakan namun kali ini ia mengucapkannya dengan senyuman manis dan puppy eyes yang dibuat-buat. -_-

"Cih.." cibir Jungmo setelah memperhatikan amplop itu dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Oke, aku harus siap-siap. Masih banyak yang harus ku siapkan disana.. Aku serahkan urusan disini padamu Hyung, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya Hyung.."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun pun memberi salam dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Jungmo yang masih memperhatikan amplop putih tak berdosa itu.

"Aissh.." desah Jungmo sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengambil amplop itu dan bangkit dari duduknya juga melangkah pergi meninggalkan restoran ini.

**TMŁ**

Malam telah melarut. Banyak orang telah terlelap dalam tidurnya, namun tidak berlaku bagi namja imut kita. Sungmin masih saja berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas ranjang dengan selimut soft pink nya. Sudah 2 jam ia berusaha untuk tidur, namun matanya tak mau menutup sehingga berakhirlah ia hanya berguling-guling santai sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Huwee~ Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi…" teriak Sungmin sambil mendudukan tubuhnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya mengitari ruangan kamar ini, mencari sesuau hal yang menarik namun tak dapat ia temukan. Akhirnya ia menjulurkan tangannya meraih smartphone yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja nakasnya.

Ia memainkan smartphone nya itu. Ia memperhatikan foto-foto yang baru ia abadikan tadi sore. Foto beberapa anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan senangnya.

Setelah menemui Kyuhyun tadi siang, Sungmin langsung menuju kesebuah panti asuhan di pinggir kota Seoul. Ia sering melakukan ini. Ia hanya mencari sebuah hiburan yang bisa membuatnya melupakan semua beban dan fikirannya dan panti asuhan adalah salah satunya. Aneh? Mungkin iya bagi sebagian orang. Namun bagi Sungmin, hanya melihat anak-anak kecil yang senang melihat kedatangan dirinya, tersenyum saat menerima hadiah dan makanan yang Sungmin berikan, dan saat tertawa riang saat mereka bermain, sudah mampu membuat Sungmin tersenyum lega dan senang. Moodnya bisa berubah menjadi baik saat melihat kelakuan dan wajah polos anak-anak itu. Sungmin memang sangat menyukai anak kecil.

Sungmin tertawa kecil saat melihat foto-foto itu. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang. Menghela nafas lega.

"Kyu~ sudah lama kita tidak bermain dengan mereka…" gumam Sungmin masih memperhatikan setiap foto di ponselnya. Dulu, Sungmin memang sering meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya ke panti.

Saat sedang asyik, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan incaller name pada layar ponselnya. Sungmin mengernyit bingung melihat name tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?" Ucap Sungmin saat menerima incalling tersebut.

"Ming.." balas suara disebrang.

"Jungiie.. waeyo? Kenapa menghubungi tengah malam begini?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"hehe.. Mianhae.. Apa kau sudah tidur Ming?" Tanya Jungmo sambil tertawa kecil

"Belum.. waeyo?" balas Sungmin lagi.

"Apa besok kau ada acara?" Tanya Jungmo lagi

"eumm.. aniyo,.. Ada apa? Cepat beritahu~!" Sungmin yang sedikit kesal dengan basa basi Jungmo.

"Ne.. eumm.. aku ingin mengajakmu bermain…" ucap Jungmo

"Bermain? Kemana?" Tanya Sungmin mulai tertarik. Jujur, ia sangat membutuhkan rekreasi saat ini. Sungmin sudah tidak ingin memaksa otaknya untuk terus berfikir.

"Bagaimana kalau Lotte World?" Jungmo member saran dan membuat Sungmin semakin tersenyum senang, sudah lama ia tidak kesana..

"Jinja? Ne.. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana Jungiie…" ucap riang Sungmin.

"Baiklah, besok ku jemput ne?"

"Ne.. eum.. Jaljayo.."

Sungmin mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Sekarang ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berkelip bintang saat lampu di padamkan. Senyuman mulai terukir saat membayangkan apa saja yang akan Ia lakukan esok. Sungmin sedang tidak ingin memikirkan apa pun, ia hanya ingin melepaskan semua kesedihan dan beban dulu saat ini, dan Lotte World sepertinya akan menjadi tempat yang cocok.

"Kyu~ Jangan marah padaku.. Kau juga sudah membuatku menangis akhir-akhir ini dan sekarang… Aku hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang… Arrasso?" Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa manis itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Setelah itu ia pun memejamkan matanya, sambil menggenggam erat sang smartphone.

**TMŁ**

**Keesokan harinya**

Hari yang cerah untuk liburan menyenangkan. Itulah yang di fikirkan oleh namja imut yang saat ini tengah tertawa riang setelah menikmati wahana big roller coaster.

"Ming.. Istirahatlah sebentar…" bujuk Jungmo entah untuk sekian kalinya sejak mereka sampai di tempat ini.

Sungmin terlalu antusias dan senang mengunjungi tempat ini sehingga ia melupakan semua kelelahannya. Sudah lebih dari 8 wahana yang mengadu adrenalin yang ia naiki dan Sungmin terus berlari seperti anak kecil ke wahana lain yang ingin ia nikmati. Jungmo hanya bisa mengikutinya, namun sekarang ia harus terduduk lemas setelah menaikki big roller coaster tersebut.

"Aish, Kajja Jungie.. Masih banyak wahana yang ingin ku nikmati.." Rengek Sungmin sambil menarik-narik tangan Jungmo. Jungmo hanya menatap heran.

'Berapa umur anak ini sebenarnya' Mungkin seperti itulah batin Jungmo saat melihat tingkah kekanakan Sungmin.

"Istirahat sebentar ne? Jebal.." pohon Jungmo yang membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendudukan dirinya secara kasar di samping Jungmo.

"Yak! Jangan seperti itu.. haha" Ucap Jungmo sambil tertawa riang dan mengelus surai blonde Sungmin.

"Jungie menyebalkan.. Kalo Kyunnie pasti akan menuruti perkataanku.." Ucap sebal keluar dari bibir pulm Sungmin.

"Mwo? Kyu?" Tanya Jungmo dengan nada dibuat kesal. Sungminyang sepertinya baru menyadari ucapannya barusan hanya menyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bocah itu tidak ada disini.." ucap Jungmo lagi membuat Sungmin hanya tersenyum getir.

"Aish, Kajja.. Lakukan apa pun yang kau mau.." Jungmo akhirnya berdiri dan langsung menarik tangan Sungmin.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan acara bermain nya. Berbagai wahana kembali di naikki.

Sungmin tiada hentinya tersenyum bahkan tertawa senang, Jungmo mengikuti semua wahana yang Sungmin inginkan, walaupun akhirnya Ia harus merasa pusing ataupun mual.

'Mungkin ini akan menjadi perpisahan kita' Seperti itulah batin Jungmo sekarang. Apapun yang di inginkan Sungmin, ia hanya bisa menuruti dan ikut tertawa. Mengingat kembali masa-masa mereka dahulu.

Sudah sekitar 5 jam mereka berada di tempat menyenangkan ini. Akhirnya Sungmin merasa kelelahan juga, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kursi sebuah taman bunga.

Sungmin duduk sendiri setelah Jungmo pergi entah kemana dan hanya menyuruh Sungmin untuk menunggu nya disini. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa bunga mawar dengan berbagai warna dan kupu-kupu yang mengitarinya.

"Tenang.." gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kyu~ Apa kau sudah sampai di Jeju? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kau sedang bermain dengan yeoja genit itu?" gumam Sungmin terus menerus sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tatapannya masih kearah bunga-bunga itu namun tatapan itu hanyalah tatapan kosong. Sungmin menghela nafas berat.

**Sungmin Mind On**

"Kyu Oppa~"

"MinJi-ah.."

"Pantai ini begitu indah ya.. Aku menyukainya.." ucap Minji sambil memeluk tubuh kekar Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kau juga begitu indah saat ini Minji-ah.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan penampilan Minji yang hanya mengenakan sebuah bikini sangat minim, menunjukan seberapa indahnya tubuh Minji. Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh maksud sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Ah oppa~ Kau juga begitu tampan.." ucap Minji sambil tersipu malu..

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain eoh?" Goda Kyuhyun sambil mendekati wajah Minji lalu menjilat pipi putihnya dan…..

**Sungmin Mind Off**

"Aissh.. Lee Sungmin pabbo-ya!" Teriak Sungmin frustasi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya membuang semua fikiran bodohnya.

"Oh ayolah.. Jangan merusak liburanmu juga.." ucap Sungmin penuh kesal.

PUK

Sebuah botol mineral dingin menempel dipipi chubby Sungmin membuat empunya terlonjak kaget.

"Yak., Jungmo-ah.. Kau mengagetkanku…" bentak Sungmin. Jungmo hanya tertawa renyah.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa menggelengkan kepala seperti itu eoh?" Tanya Jungmo sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin.

"A-ah., aniyo.." Jawab Sungmin gelagapan karena fikiran bodoh itu muncul kembali.

"Ini.. Special chicken hamburger…" Jungmo memberikan sebuah hamburger kepada Sungmin

"waahh., kau masih ingat kesukaan ku eum?" Sungmin langsung menerimanya dengan senyuman senang.

Mereka pun memakan hamburger masing-masing dengan tenang tanpa adanya pembicaraan sedikit pun.

"Ming…" panggil Jungmo setelah terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama. Sungmin hanya menanggapi nya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Kau masih sedih?" Tanya Jungmo. Sungmin menoleh sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

"Anii.." jawab Sungmin singkat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku.. Aku bisa melihatnya pabboya.." Jungmopun mencubit pipi putih chubby Sungmin yang sangat menggodanya itu. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum tipis dan sendu.

"Waeyo? Ayolah ceritakan padaku.. jebal.." Tanya Jungmo lagi setengah memaksa sambil merapatkan duduknya pada Sungmin.

"eum.. entahlah.. aku sendiri tidak mengerti.." desah Sungmin pasrah.

"Kyunnie.. dia mengatakan beberapa hal yang membuatku bingung akhir-akhir ini.." Lanjut Sungmin lagi.

"apa yang bocah itu katakan ?" Tanya Jungmo saat Sungmin kembali terdiam.

"dia.. dia ingin aku menjadi seperti dulu… lalu dia.. selalu bertanya padaku apa yang ingin aku katakan… Aku tidak mengerti.." cerita Sungmin akhirnya.

"Bukankah itu mudah? Kau hanya katakan apa yang ingin katakan padanya…" Ucap Jungmo santai.

"Apa? Tidak ada yang ingin aku katakan.. Justru banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan." Ucap Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Jungmo hanya tertawa kecil melihat itu.

"Tidak ada? Jinja… Kalau aku jadi kau.. akan banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan dan ku katakan padanya.."Ucap Jungmo membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung,

"Aku rasa dengan kegiatan bocah itu sekarang, kalian jadi jarang bertemu kan? Mana mungkin tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padanya." Lanjut Jungmo lagi.

DEG

Mata Sungmin membulat mendengar ucapan demi ucapan Jungmo. Apa mungkin ini maksudnya? Seperti itulah batin Sungmin.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jungmo sambil tersenyum kearah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Fikirannya seakan berputar saat ini.

"Aku sedikit bingung denganmu saat ini Ming… Kau ingat saat kita pacaran dulu? Saat aku pergi selama 2 minggu ke mokpo dan tak menghubungimu sedikitpun.. Kau marah besar, bahkan kau mendiamkanku. Kenapa kau tidak marah pada bocah itu? Kau pilih kasih…" cerita Jungmo panjang lebar.

"Itu beda pabboya…" pekik Sungmin kesal.

"Apa yang beda?" Tanya Jungmo

"aish., dia bekerja.. dan kau…"

"Aku juga bekerja… aku harus tampil bersama band ku waktu itu…" Jungmo langsung memotong ucapan Sungmin yang membuat namja imut itu mendelik kesal.

"Mwo? Itu yang membuat mu sedih kan?" ucap Jungmo lagi

"Anii… aku hanya.. sedikit kesal jika kyu…."

"melupakanmu, tidak menghubungimu sedikit pun, kesal saat waktu bocah itu lebih banyak dihabiskan bersama lawan mainnya daripada bersama mu, dan saat bocah itu tidak mengakui mu sebagai namjachingu nya di depam layar kaca… Apa tebakanku benar?" Lagi-lagi Jungmo memotong perkataan Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin hanya terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jungie~" gumam Sungmin

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan semua itu pada bocah setan itu eoh?" Ucap Jungmo tajam

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa.. Aku tidak mau Kyu sedih dan khawatir… Aku tidak mau egois Jungie~" ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Lalu sampai kapan kau bertahan seperti ini eoh? Menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan membuat hubunganmu dengannya menjadi semakin renggang?" Jungmo kembali berkata dengan nada dinginnya.

Tidak ada jawaban, Sungmin tetap terdiam. Jungmo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin yang masih menunduk.

"Tinggalkan dia… kalau kau tidak ingin merubah apapun.." bisik Jungmo

"MWO?" Pekik Sungmin sambil membelalakan matanya kearah Jungmo.

"Ne, kembali padaku., Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendiri lagi Ming. Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu sedih." Ucap Jungmo lirih. Nafas Sungmin semakin memburu mendengar ucapan Jungmo.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungmo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, ia sangat merindukan satu titik yang membuatnya selalu tergoda. Ya, bibir pulm cherry Sungmin. Jungmo ingin kembali merasakan bibir melotot melihat Jungmo yang semakin mendekat, ia ingin kabur namun pergerakannya terkunci di kursi taman ini.

Hanya satu hal yang terfikirkan oleh Sungmin, Ia memalingkan wajahnya sedetik sebelum bibir Jungmo menempel pada bibir pulm nya. Jungmo hanya tersenyum getir melihat itu, nafasnya hangatnya masih menerpa pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Hentikan Jungmo-ah.." Ucap Sungmin dingin dengan wajah memerah antara malu dan menahan marah.

"Wae Ming? Bukankah hubunganmu dan bocah itu juga sudah renggang? Untuk apa mempertahankannya lagi?" Jungmo mengucapkan itu setengah berbisik membuat Sungmin semakin bergidik. Tangan Sungmin masih menahan dada bidang Jungmo agar tidak mendekat lagi. Namun Jungmo justru tersenyum saat melihat leher putih Sungmin. Ia pun mendaratkan bibirnya pada leher putih itu. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sungmin.

"Jungie.. hentikan.. eungh.." Pekik Sungmin saat Jungmo mulai menjilat dan menghisap dalam spot di lehernya. Jungmo tidak menanggapi ucapan Sungmin, ia masih merindukan leher putih ini, merindukan aroma tubuh Sungmin.

Dengan kesal, Sungmin menghentakan tubuh Jungmo sehingga Jungmo harus mundur ke belakang dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Sungmin berdiri dan menatap marah Jungmo, nafasnya memburu. Jungmo hanya tersenyum getir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Dengar, walaupun hubungan ku dan Kyu merenggang, aku akan mempertahankan hubungan ini, jadi jangan mengharapkanku lagi. Arrasso?" Ucap marah Sungmin.

"Terimakasih untuk jalan-jalan ini dan terimakasih untuk semua kata-katamu, itu membuatku sedikit tersadar akan kesalahanku.. Aku pulang dulu.." Lanjut Sungmin tajam, lalu langsung melangkahkan kakinya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia terhenti. Matanya menyipit pada sebuah tempat sampah. Ah tidak.. ia sedang memperhatikan sesuatu di dalam tempat sampah itu. Sebuah majalah.. Ada yang membuatnya penasaran dengan majalah yang telah dibuang tersebut.

Dengan penuh penasaran, Sungmin pun mengambil majalah itu.

Matanya sukses membulat kaget dan sedetik kemudian air mata meluncur indah dari kedua pucuk matanya. Nafasnya kembali memburu, Otaknya serasa berputar mencerna kata-kata yang dijadikan main artikel di majalah itu.

_Idol Star 'Cho Kyuhyun' resmi berhenti dari dunia hiburan_

"Apa.. apa maksudnya?" gumam Sungmin pelan dengan isakan kecil yang mulai keluar.

"B-bagaimana mungkin? Kyu.. Kyu sedang syutting saat ini.. Mana mungkin?" racau Sungmin lagi.

"Kyunnie…. Apa yang terjadi?" isak Sungmin lagi.

Tubuh Sungmin seakan melayang saat ini. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas dan tak kuat untuk berdiri.

"Kyuhyun tidak sedang syutting saat ini.."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi semua fikiran Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh masih dengan tangisannya.

"Jungie~ Apa yang terjadi?" isak Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Jungmo dengan mata berairnya seakan meminta semua penjelasan akan hal yang baru saja ia ketahui. Jungmo hanya menatap Sungmin dengan lembut sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kajja.. Ikut aku jika ingin tahu semuanya…" Jungmo mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Ch 6 Finished~!

Lebih panjang dari kemarin.. fuuhh… *ambil nafas*

Oke.. kurang 1 atau 2 chapter lagi tergantung otak Hye mau memunculkan ide apa lagi… Hahaha XD #digampar

NC Kyumin? Mungkin chapter selanjutnya.. jadi KMS bersiaplah… *evillaugh*

Bagaimana? Apa sudah terungkap maksud Kyunnie? Dan Apa yang akan di rencanain Kyu abis ini? Silahkan tebak :D

And the last…

Mind to Riview this Chap again? ^^

Gomawo *Bow

RnR please~!

**Special Thanks to :**

**hyuknie****, ****is0live89****, ****sparkyu****, ****Kim Soo Hyun****, kim nana, ****olive1315****, ****WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah****, ****niyalaw****, storm, sha, Princess kyumin, Tia Matsuri, ****winecoup134****, kyurin Minnie, kyumin forever, ****reaRelf****, RirinYeWooKyumin, Chikyumin, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, ****Eunnida****, irandinas, Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, lee kyuzha, Riyu, ****MINGswife****, Chely, ****Tsukishima Kirara****, Sitara1083, dhianelf4ever, KMS, All who call 'Guest'**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRUST MY LOVE**

"**NAE SARANG EUL-MIDYEO"**

**Present**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin/KYUMIN/**

**Slight : Yesung X Ryeowook/YEWOOK/**

**Rated : T to M**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo(s), Boring**

**Disclaim : This Cast isn't Mine. But This plot is mine!**

**~Don't Like Don't read~**

* * *

**TMŁ**

Langit telah berubah menjadi memerah. Burung-burung tengah berterbangan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Matahari akan segera kembali tertidur dan sang bulan dan bintang akan segera bermain mata menghiasi malam.

Sebuah mobil audi A4 berwarna hitam metalik tengah melaju menembus suasana sore di kawasan Jejungnum. Kawasan yang rame oleh banyak wisatawan namun tetap tenang, sejuk dan nyaman.

2 namja berada di dalam mobil tersebut. Namja tampan dan namja imut dengan raut muka yang berbeda. Sang namja tampan tampak tenang dan santai saat mengemudikan mobil itu sedangkan namja imut di sebelahnya terlihat sangat khawatir dan cemas dan tak jarang ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa cemas dalam dadanya.

"Kyu~" gumam Sungmin dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran, tangan meremas smartphone yang memang ada di genggamannya.

Jungmo dan Sungmin memang telah sampai di Jeju-do setengah jam yang lalu. Setelah dari Lotte World, Jungmo langsung menarik Sungmin ke bandara, dan mereka menaiki pesawat yang memang telah di jadwalkan oleh Kyuhyun. Jungmo telah memberitahu sedikit informasi yang bisa membuat Sungmin tenang. Mulai dari penjelasan tentang konfrensi kemarin yang memang tak Sungmin ketahui dan mengenai drama 'one night love' yang sebenarnya tidak pernah Kyuhyun mainkan. Walaupun begitu masih banyak yang mengganjal fikiran Sungmin, namun saat ini hanya rasa ke khawatiran saja yang ada dalam fikiran Sungmin, ia ingin segera menemui Kyuhyun dan meminta namja itu yang menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kyunnie pabboya…" Gumam Sungmin lagi. Ia sudah menghubungi namja tampan itu puluhan kali namun tak ada satu pun jawaban dan itu semakin membuat namja imut ini khawatir dan cemas.

"Ming.." Jungmo telah gerah melihat semua gerak gerik cemas Sungmin dari kaca spion akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jungie.. Kenapa belum sampai juga? Jeju itu kecil, kenapa belum lama sekali?" Ujar Sungmin panjang lebar yang membuat Jungmo menghela nafas.

"Jangan khawatir seperti itu.. Tenanglah.." Ucap Jungmo berusaha menenangkan.

Sungmin tidak menanggapi ucapan Jungmo lagi. Ia sudah malas mendengar ucapan itu, kata-kata yang telah keluar dari mulut Jungmo puluhan kali tapi tetap tak dapat membuat nya tenang.

"Haaahhh…" Sungmin kembali menghela nafas berat, tangannya semakin meremas, kakinya ia goyangkan tidak tenang dan terus menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jungmo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil, ia pun tak ingin ambil pusing dengan kegelisahan Sungmin dan memutuskan untuk kembali focus mengemudi.

**TMŁ**

Akhirnya mobil tersebut memasuki sebuah kawasan gedung dengan pekarangan yang sangat luas. Gedung yang lumayan besar dengan warna mendominasi biru, putih dan soft pink. Gedung itu terlihat sepi bahkan tak terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung sambil memperhatikan sekeliling gedung tersebut. Jungmo yang melihat raut kebingungan Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis lalu langsung keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kajja.." Ajak Jungmo

Sungmin hanya terdiam tapi ia tetap keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Sejuk… Indah…..

Itulah yang di rasakan saat keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Bukan hanya karena alasan udara di tempat ini sangat sejuk, tetapi juga karena perkarangan luas yang bisa disebut seperti taman bunga ini. Banyak bunga-bunga berbagai warna yang menyegarkan mata. Mulai dari mawar berbagai warna, lily putih, anggrek, dan banyak lagi. Belum lagi aroma air laut yang terbawa angin sangat tercium oleh penciuman, bisa di pastikan tempat ini pun dekat dengan laut.

Sungguh Sungmin terpukau akan tempat ini. Senyuman kagum terukir di wajah imutnya membuat nya semakin manis dan cantik bagi Jungmo yang saat ini tengah memperhatikan wajah imut itu secara intens.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jungmo langsung menarik tangan Sungmin. Mereka melangkahkan kaki ke gedung utama yang terlihat besar dan megah itu.

"Yak! Yak Jungmo apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Sungmin saat matanya di tutup oleh sehelai kain berwarna baby blue oleh Jungmo. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan ikatan tersebut namun Jungmo telah mencengkram tangannya dan kembali menuntunnya masuk kedalam gedung tersebut.

"Tenanglah… Hanya ikuti langkahku,.. Arrasso?" Bisik Jungmo, Sungmin pun akhirnya hanya bisa menuruti nya.

"Jungie.. Apa Kyu ada didalam?" Tanya Sungmin pelan namun tak ada jawaban sedikit pun membuat Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Setelah melangkah cukup jauh, mereka pun berhenti. Sungmin masih terdiam dengan mata tertutup.

Aneh…

Hening…..

Itulah yang di rasakan Sungmin. Sudah sekitar 2 menit ia berdiri dalam keadaan mata tertutup ditempat ini. Sungmin mulai mengernyit bingung.

"Jungie~" panggil Sungmin.

Tidak ada jawaban membuat Sungmin harus menelan ludahnya susah.

"Jungie~! Jangan bercanda! Aku buka penutup ini ne?" Ucap Sungmin lagi dengan nada tinggi sambil meraba-raba mencari tangan Jungmo yang tadi menuntunnya.

"Aissh.." desah Sungmin karena tetap tak mendapat jawaban apa pun. Dengan kesal, Sungmin pun membuka penutup mata itu. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang mulai masuk kedalam kornea matanya. Setelah beberapa saat beradaptasi, Sungmin pun dapat membuka matanya secara sempurna.

JRENG JRENG….

Sepi….

Tidak ada orang…

Sungmin semakin mengernyit bingung saat melihat di depan matanya tidak ada seorang pun, hanya ada beberapa rak buku yang tersusun begitu rapi dan indah. Sungmin pun hanya bisa celingak celinguk sendiri dalam ruangan bermotif soft pink tersebut dengan banyak sekali buku yang tersusun.

"Jungie~" panggil Sungmin dengan nada cemas.

"Jungmo-ah.. eodisseo?" gumam Sungmin lagi

"Yak Jungmo! Keluar kau pabboya!" Teriak Sungmin sehingga membuat gema di ruangan ini. Cemas dan takut. Tentu saja, kau berada di sebuah ruangan yang besar seorang diri mampu membuatmu bergidik ngeri walaupun dengan cahaya yang sangat terang, suasana yang fresh dan sangat nyaman.

Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya, ia takut tapi ia juga penasaran dengan 5 rak buku menjulang dan tersusun dengan sangat rapi.

"wuaahhh…" Sungmin tak mampu menahan kekagumannya pada pemandangan di depan matanya ini. Buku. Banyak sekali buku. Bisa ia pastikan jumlah buku yang tersusun dalam rak itu ada ratusan jumlahnya. Matanya mulai berbinar. Mungkin bagi orang itu hanya seperti perpustakaan biasa namun bagi Sungmin ini surga buku. Ia selalu memimpikan memiliki buku sebanyak ini.

Sungmin mulai menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak. Ia berjalan menyelusuri rak-rak itu sambil menyentuh singkat setiap buku yang dilewati. Senyuman terukir sangat indah di wajahnya. Ia berhenti, mengambil sebuah buku hanya sekedar melihat buku apa itu.

"Mwo?" Pekik Sungmin saat melihat beberapa buku yang menjadi buku favorite nya, dan penulis dari seluruh dunia yang ia idolakan. Christina Abbey, Hailey Abbott, Dawn Atkins, Harper Allens, Steve Fisher, dan masih banyak lagi penulis dunia yang idolakan olehnya.

DEG

Sungmin pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya memutari ruangan luas nan indah ini. Ia merasakan ada yang aneh disini.

"Kyunnie.." gumam Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin meletakan buku kembali pada raknya, kaki nya mulai melangkah mengelilingi ruangan ini. Ia keluar dari ruangan bagaikan perpustakaan tersebut, dan tibalah ia di sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan motif baby blue dan soft pink yang memadu. Sebuah ruangan yang masih terdapat beberapa rak buku yang lebih minimalis.

Mata Sungmin menyipit memperhatikan beberapa buku yang ia pajang. Matanya semakin gencar memutari ruangan ini.

"Ini semua kan karya ku?" gumam Sungmin saat telah memastikan bahwa semua buku yang berada diruangan ini adalah karya nya sendiri. Entah mengapa, air mata kembali meluncur indah dari pucuk mata Sungmin. Ia merasa sangat senang dengan ruangan ini. Semua hasil kerja kerasnya dapat dilihat di tempat ini.

"Kyunniee…" Isak Sungmin.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah table transparant di tengah ruangan yang menarik perhatiannya sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya saat menemukan sesuatu di atas table tersebut. Sebuah surat. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin mengambil surat itu dan membukanya. Matanya membulat melihat tulisan di surat tersebut.

_**My Lovely BunnyMin…**_

_**Bunny.., kau sudah sampai? Apa melelahkan perjalanan dari Seoul? Ku harap kau masih memiliki tenaga yang cukup.. Haha**_

_**Eum.. Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah berkeliling tempat ini? Apa kau menyukainya?**_

Sungmin mulai tersenyum melihat sepenggal kata yang sangat ia tahu siapa yang menulis surat ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan namja super babo yang paling berharga baginya, Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali, tanpa melepas tatapan matanya pada secarik kertas di tangannya.

_**Bukankah disini banyak sekali buku Bunny? Aku sampai mengantuk melihat banyaknya buku itu.. -_- Mungkin aku lebih senang jika kau menyukai makanan jadi aku bisa memberikanmu banyak makanan daripada buku ini.. Haha aku bercanda ^^**_

_**Kau tahu berapa jumlah buku ditempat ini? Coba kau hitung.. :D**_

_**Jumlahnya ada 1132 buku, beberapa buku pasti menjadi buku favorite mu dan beberapa lagi adalah incaranmu Bunny. 1132? Kau tahu kenapa aku memilih jumlah itu? Itu hanya tanggal lahir kita yang kusatukan, benar kan? Haha, Nanti kau bisa menambah buku lain yang kau inginkan.. ^**_

_**Nae Bunny, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya mencari dan mengumpulkan buku sebanyak itu? Haaah.. Itu melelahkan, lebih mudah menyelesaikan 30 game dalam satu hari~! Untung ada Teuki Hyung yang kau harus merawat semua buku ini, Arrasso? Hahaha**_

Tawaan kecil keluar dari bibir pulm Sungmin saat membaca setiap tulisan itu. Dan dari tulisan itu, ia bisa tahu bahwa semua buku yang ia lihat tadi adalah miliknya dan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit tercengang. Darimana bocah itu mendapat buku-buku ini? Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Tanpa terasa Sungmin sudah melewati berbagai ruangan. Ia celingak celinguk mencari jalan keluar dari sini. Sungguh gedung ini cukup besar sehingga sejak tadi Sungmin berjalan, Ia belum menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Akhirnya Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kearah yang menurutnya sangat terang di ujung lorong, mungkin itu akan membawanya ke pintu utama. Dan benar saja, saat ia sampai ditempat itu, ia melihat pintu besar yang telah terbuka lebar, menampilkan pemandangan luar gedung, taman bunga yang tadi Sungmin dan Jungmo lewati. Namun pemandangan itu jauh lebih indah. Langit telah berubah gelap sehingga penerangan yang ada hanyalah cahaya lampu, dan lihatlah taman itu terasa bersinar dengan berbagai lampu menyala untuk menghiasinya. Sebenarnya, ia belum mengelilingi seluruh ruangan ini tapi ia sudah tak sabar ingin menemui sosok yang telah membuat ini semua.

Sungmin hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung tersebut namun langkahnya terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang kembali membuatnya tertarik. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sebuah prasasti peresmian yang tepat berada di dinding menghadap ke pintu utama, sehingga siapa pun yang masuk ke tempat itu akan melihat prasasti peresmian ini. Sebuah tulisan bercorak emas terukir dengan indah diatas batu marmer berwarna hitam metalik. Sangat cantik.

**KYUMIN'S GALLERY**

**Music and Books Gallery**

Air mata nan bening itu kembali meluncur indah membasahi pipi putih Sungmin, Tangannya menutup mulutnya yang seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Sudah lama, ia memimpikan untuk memilikki sebuah gallery pribadi sendiri. Tapi ini…

Sungmin mendekati prasasti itu dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut, masih tak mempercayai hal ini.

"Kyunnie.. hiks.." Isak Sungmin. Hanya ada satu orang yang pasti menjadi dalang dari semua ini, dan hanya nama dan sosok itulah yang terlintas dalam fikirannya saat ini.

Lagi-lagi sebuah surat tergantung indah di dekat prasasti itu. Sungmin langsung mengambil dan membacanya kembali.

_**BunnyMin..**_

_**Apa ini membuat mu terkejut? Hahaha Aku harap kau menyukainya MinnieMin.**_

_**Aku tau sejak dulu kau menginginkan tempat seperti ini bukan? Mianhae, aku baru bisa mewujudkannya saat ini.**_

_**Ini adalah Gallery kita, sesuatu yang kita impikan berdua. Tempat penyatuan dari dunia dan hobby kita. Jadi, kita harus merawatnya bersama ne?**_

_**Tempat ini memang belum sempurna, tapi akan sempurna dalam minggu ini, Aku janji. Haha**_

_**BunnyMin, apa kau ingin menemui ku sekarang? Keluarlah.. Akan ada seseorang yang mengantarmu pada ku.**_

_**Kajja, aku menunggu mu My Lovely Bunny..**_

Tanpa fikir panjang, Sungmin pun langsung berlari menuju keluar gedung sambil menghapus jejak air matanya. Matanya terus mencari seseorang yang akan mengantarkannya pada Kyuhyun. Langkahnya terhenti saat tak menemukan seseorang disini. Nafasnya memburu dan jantung nya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Dimana?" gumam Sungmin masih mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Minnie.."

Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang dan membisikan namanya. Sungmin langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang namja cantik sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Chulli Hyung…" ujar Sungmin.

"Ne.. haha Aku membuatmu kaget ne?" Balas Heechul masih dengan senyumannya. Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya member jawaban.

"Mianhae.. Kajja.." Ucap Heechul lagi sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana Hyung?" Tanya Sungmin yang merasa bingung dengan penarikan Heechul tersebut.

"Kajja.. masuklah.." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Heechul justru memerintahkan Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam sebuah mobil Mercedes hitam yang telah terparkir sempurna. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Sungmin pun masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Dan Heechul langsung tancap gas meninggalkan gedung tersebut.

**TMŁ**

"Hyung.." panggil Sungmin setelah terjadi keheningan sesaat. Heechul hanya bergumam kecil menanggapi panggilan Sungmin.

"Kyu.. dia benar-benar keluar dari dunia hiburan? Apa ini karena aku Hyung?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada lirih dan sendu. Sungmin akan sangat bersalah jika Kyuhyun menghancurkan karrir nya hanya karena dirinya. Membayangkan hal itu Sungmin hanya meremas baju yang ia kenakan. Melihat itu Heechul hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Anii…" ucap Heechul singkat membuat Sungmin menoleh dan memperhatikan Heechul yang focus pada kemudinya.

"Dia melakukan ini untuk dirinya sendiri, jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu Minnie.." ucap Heechul lagi, membuat Sungmin tersenyum getir masih tak mempercayainya.

"Ah iya, aissh.. Aku lupa.." pekik Heechul sambil mencari sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Sungmin hanya bisa mengernyit melihat seorang Heechul kebingungan.

"Yap.. Ini… bacalah.." ucap Heechul sambil menyerahkan secarik surat lagi.

'surat lagi?' batin Sungmin sambil memperhatikan surat itu dengan seksama lalu ia mengambil surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

_**BunnyMin…**_

_**Apa kau bosan mendapat surat ini? Haha**_

_**Mianhae, aku menulis ini karena aku tak yakin bisa mengatakannya secara langsung.**_

_**Ada banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Bunny.**_

_**Tapi ada banyak kata Maaf yang harus ku katakan padamu juga.**_

_**Jeongmal Mianhae.. Aku membohongiku mengenai drama 'one night love' itu. Drama itu tetap berjalan namun bukan aku yang memerankannya. Aku hanya beracting di depanmu agar kau menyadari sesuatu hal. Aku sudah menolak tawaran itu sejak pertama kali kau melarangku.**_

"Dia benar-benar tak memainkannya?" gumam Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Bagaimanapun, saat itu ia melihat Kyuhyun menandatangi kontrak di depan matanya dan yeoja genit itu?

"Itu hanya acting Minnie.." Ucap Heechul saat mendengar gumaman Sungmin dan melihat raut kebingungan di wajah imut itu.

"Kyu ingin kau mengatakan sesuatu padanya dengan cara beracting dalam drama itu dan membuatmu cemburu pada Minji.." Jelas Heechul yang semakin membuat Sungmin memutar otaknya.

"Kim Director adalah paman Kyuhyun jadi Kyu meminta bantuan padanya untuk menjalankan scenario untukmu. Dan Minji adalah anak dari Kim Director, dengan kata lain Minji adalah sepupu Kyu jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu lagi padanya. Arra?" Jelas Heechul lagi.

"MWO?" Pekik Sungmin mendengar penjelasan Heechul. Setidaknya penjelasannya yang tadi mampu menghapus keanehan dalam fikiran Sungmin. Melihat Sungmin yang terkaget, Heechul hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalian mempermainkan ku.." ucap Sungmin kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Haha, jangan seperti itu. Kyu hanya ingin kau jujur akan semua perasaanmu pabbo… " Ucap heechul di tengah tawa kecilnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah, ia tak bisa memprotes apa pun saat ini. Ia pun kembali pada surat yang ada di tangannya. Masih ada beberapa kalimat yang belum ia baca.

_**Ku harap kau tidak marah Minnie. Bagaimana pun aku yang harusnya marah dan kesal. Anggap ini sebagai balasanku ne? Hahaha**_

_**Jeongmal Mianhae… Aku.. Aku sudah melihat beberapa hal dan membaca beberapa file di laptopmu**__._

DEG

'L-laptop? Kapan Kyu membuka laptopku? Astaga..' batin Sungmin terbata. Matanya membulat sempurna, ia menelan ludahnya dengan sangat sulit.

_**Haah,,, Bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikan semuanya padaku Bunny?**_

_**Itu membuatku sakit, sedih dan kesal pabboya Minnie… Bukankah dulu kita sudah berjanji tidak akan ada rahasia eum?**_

_**Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang semua perasaanmu? Kenapa kau tidak katakan bahwa kau sedih dan kesal saat aku tak berada disampingmu? Kenapa kau tidak katakan bahwa kau selalu menangis saat aku tidak mengakui mu di Entertaiment?**_

_**Aku tau kau sedih dengan semua itu namun dengan senyuman dan semangat yang kau tunjukan padaku membuat semua rasa cemas ku hilang, dan aku tak pernah memikirkan akan hal lain dalam hatimu.**_

_**Jeongmal Mianhae Minnie.. Mianhae.. Aku tak pernah mengerti perasaanmu.. Mianhae.. Aku tak pernah berada disampingmu saat kau sedih dan sakit. **_

_**Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan karirku. Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu menemanimu dan terus berada disampingmu. Aku Janji. **_

_**Jadi, jangan pernah menyembunyikan apa pun lagi padaku, Arrasso?**_

_**Saranghae nae BunnyMin**_

"Kyunnie.. hiks…"

Sungmin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, terkadang isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak habis fikir dengan semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Sungmin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semua rasa sesak dalam dada nya telah menghilang begitu saja. Hanya ada kelegaan dan kebahagian yang memenuhi hatinya saat ini, tangisan haru yang menjadi pelampiasannya. Sungmin tidak percaya semua pengorbanan yang Kyuhyun lakukan baginya.

DEG

Namun seakan mengingat sesuatu, Mata Sungmin kembali membulat dan tangannnya kembali meremas bajunya. Takut…

'tunggu.. kalau Kyu sudah melihat semua file yang ada di laptopku, apa ia juga sudah mengetahui hal itu? Otthoke?'

PUK

"Kajja, kita turun…"

Tangan lembut menyentuh kepala Sungmin membuat lamunannya buyar mengelus lembut rambut blonde Sungmin dan mengajaknya untuk segera turun dari mobil.

Mereka pun segera turun dari mobil. Suasana gelap dan dingin langsung menyambut keduanya saat menginjakan kaki keluar dari mobil. Tidak ada penerangan lampu sedikit pun di kawasan yang bisa di bilang mirip dengan hutan atau entahlah.. Hanya ada pepohonan tinggi di depan sana dengan jalan yang sangat gelap.

"Yak! Kenapa diam…" Heechul menepuk bahu Sungmin yang tengah menatap horror jalanan didepannya.

"Eh? Lalu?" Tanya Sungmin super polos yang membuat Heechul menghela nafas.

"Cepat, pergilah kesana.." perintah Heechul sambil menunjuk jalanan gelap yang dihiasi dengan pepohonan tinggi di sekitarnya.

"Mwo? Kesana?" Sungmin kembali bertanya sambil ikut menunjuk arah depannya.

"Tentu saja.. Kyu sudah menunggumu Minnie.." Ucap Heechul lagi.

"Hyung ikut kan?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Hei., walaupun ia sudah dewasa namun harus berjalan sendirian di jalanan gelap seperti itu akan membuat nya merinding takut.

"Anii.. Aku disini.. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian.." Heechul mencubit gemas pipi chubby Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut namun penuh arti.

"Hyung.. Apa kau tidak bisa menemaniku? Setidaknya sampai aku bertemu dengan Kyu, itu sangat gelap chulli hyung…" rengek Sungmin masih menunjuk jalanan sepi nan gelap itu.

"Anii.. Anii.. Ayo cepatlah…" Heechul pun mendorong punggung Sungmin agar namja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Akhirnya dengan langkah berat dan ragu-ragu, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan setapak tersebut sempat menoleh berkali-kali kearah Heechul masih meminta namja cantik itu untuk menemaninya namun hasilnya nihil.

Gelap.. hanya ada suara-suara jangkrik yang menemani perjalanan sunyi seorang Sungmin yang melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kyunie.." panggil Sungmin lirih. Bulu kuduknya sudah mulai berdiri saat ini. Angin dingin dari arah depannya semakin kuat menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kaos yang tidak tebal.

"Aish., apa kau tidak bisa memilih tempat yang layak, pabboya.." umpat Sungmin sambil terus melangkah, berusaha menghilangkan fikiran-fikiran horror dalam otaknya.

Sudah 10 menit Sungmin berjalan sendirian namun ia belum menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan hatinya. Langkah pun semakin pelan, lelah sudah mulai menerpa kakinya karena tanpa disadari, jalan setapak yang Sungmin lewati semakin menanjak keatas.

"Aish, dimana kau pabboya~!" Ucap Sungmin setengah berteriak kesal karena belum menemukan sosok yang sudah ingin ia peluk dengan erat itu.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat ia melihat sebua cahaya kecil namun terang di depan jalannya. Matanya menyipit berusaha menangkah apa yang ada didepan sana. Ia mengernyit bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"lilin?" gumam Sungmin saat mengetahui benda bersinar yang menghiasi pinggiran jalan setapak di depannya.

Ya, jalan di depannya sekarang lebih terang oleh lilin kecil yang diletakkan di pinggir-pinggir jalan setapak ini, menjadikan jalan tersebut terang dan juga menarik. Sebuah senyuman tipis terulas di wajah imut Sungmin, Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyelusuri lilin-lilin itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan Kyu?" gumam Sungmin selama perjalanannya.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya Sungmin sampai di ujung jalan setapak tersebut. Tidak ada pohon yang menghiasi, sehingga pemandangan langit dengan banyaknya cahaya kecil yang bertaburan dan bermain mata sangat jelas dan mungkin dekat dengan ketinggian tanah seperti ini. Sungmin terpukau dengan langit Jeju yang terasa dekat dari nya ini dengan bintang yang sangat banyaknya itu.

Setelah puas memandangi langit luas nan indah itu, Sungmin mulai mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling, tak ada apapun disini, hanya tanah kosong yang hampir berstruktur bebatuan pantai ini, mungkin bisa dibilang ini mirip dengan tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan menjorok kearah laut.

**TMŁ**

"Kau sudah sampai Bunny"

Sebuah suara berat dan lembut menginterupsi kebingungan Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menolehkan kepalanya menuju asal suara, dan ia menemukan sosok namja tinggi tengah berdiri di ujung sebelah kiri tempat tersebut.

Namja yang berdiri tegap itu memakai sebuah tuxedo berwarna putih di hiasi dasi berwarna hitam. Rambut brunette coklatnya di tata sangat rapi membuat namja itu terlihat begitu menawan dan sangat tampan.

"Kyunnie…" gumam Sungmin pelan masih berdiri mematung memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut menatap wajah imut Sungmin yang sangat ia rindukan.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkaget saat ia melihat air mata kembali meluncur di kedua pucuk mata Sungmin yang masih berdiri terpaku memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Namun sedetik kemudian, Sungmin langsung berlari dan berhambur memeluk namja tegap tersebut. Kyuhyun sampai mundur beberapa langkah karena tak siap menerima pelukan langsung dari Sungmin tapi akhirnya ia hanya bisa tersenyum lega dan puas. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin bahkan lebih mengeratkannya.

"Kyunnie pabboya.." isak Sungmin didalam pelukan mereka. Sungmin hanya menenggelamkan wajanya yang telah basah dan memerah pada dada bidang Kyuhyun dan membuat pakaian namja ikal itu menjadi basah.

"Jeongmal pabboya…" isak Sungmin lagi mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya pada namja yang telah membuatnya galau dan menangis setiap malam itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut rambut blonde Sungmin yang begitu halus.

"Mianhae.." Hanya kata singkat itu yang Kyuhyun keluarkan untuk memberitahu Sungmin bahwa dirinya begitu menyesal dengan semua hal yang ia lakukan dan membuat namja imut itu menangis. Selama beberapa hanya pelukan itu yang seakan melepaskan semua beban, kesedihan, ketakutan bahkan kekesalan di keduanya. Saling menyalurkan perasaan rindu dan cinta yang menumpuk dalam hati mereka.

"Kyu…" Sungmin sudah mulai bisa meredakan tangisannya. Kyuhyun pun mulai melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap lembut wajah imut yang masih basah tersebut. Tangannya menjulur menyentuh kedua pipi Sungmin dan menghapus jejak air mata disana.

"Jangan pernah menangis lagi…." Ucap Kyuhyun setengah berbisik masih dengan senyuman mautnya yang begitu manis. (Hye blushing sendiri bayanginnya #Plaak XD)

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal Mianhae untuk semua hal bodoh yang kulakukan ne?" Ucap kyuhyun lagi dengan nada menyesalnya, Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju.

"Anii.. Aku yang harus minta maaf, semua karena kesalahanku. Aku begitu egois Kyu… Mianhae.." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dirinya sangat menyesal. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin, membuat namja imut itu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya menatap obsidian dark brown Kyuhyun.

"Ini salah kita berdua.. Itu lebih tepat kan?" Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum lega.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah menyembunyikan semua perasaan mu. Katakan apapun yang kau rasakan. Janji?" Ucap kyuhyun lagi sambil mengelus lembut pipi putih namja imut itu.

"Ne, yaksoke.." balas Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil.

Mereka masih saling tatap dan balas senyuman manis, sampai Kyuhyun mulai mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir pulm itu. Memiringkan wajahnya untuk lebih leluasa memperdalam ciuman mereka, tangannya pun memegang tengkuk Sungmin memaksa ciuman itu untuk lebih dalam dan manis. Lumatan kecil mulai di berikan Kyuhyun pada bibir yang menurutnya jauh lebih manis daripada permen itu. Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap lumatan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun namun akhirnya ia ikut membalas lumatan itu. Menghisap hingga menggigit kecil pada sudut bibir keduanya.

Setelah puas dengan setiap lumatan, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"bogoshipo.." ucap Kyuhyun. Wajah mereka masih terlalu dekat, hanya berbeda beberapa centi membuat hembusan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa wajah imut Sungmin.

"nado babyKyu.." balas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan itu.

"Apa kau keluar dari dunia hiburan karena aku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada sendu. Jujur, Sungmin masih menyimpan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar pada Kyuhyun.

"Anii.. Aku melakukannya demi diriku sendiri.." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menatap obsidian Kyuhyun yang berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama BunnyMinku, Aku sudah puas menjalani semua jadwal itu, sekarang aku hanya ingin bebas. Kau tidak akan marah kan Hyung?" Jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jinjayo?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan, Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap membuat Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo Kyunnie.." Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Senang,. Tentu saja, dengan begini ia tak akan pernah sendiri lagi, Kyuhyun akan menjadi Kyuhyunnya yang dulu, yang selalu ada menemaninya setiap saat. Egois? Mungkin… Bukankah cinta itu terkadang egois?

"Tunggu!"

Seakan ingat sesuatu Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang seakan bertanya kenapa.

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang akan meninggalkan Seoul selama 1 tahun? Apa itu juga acting mu eum?" Tanya Sungmin lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir yang telah mengerucut itu dengan smirk evilnya.

"Yak! Jawab aku!" Ucap Sungmin setelah mendapat kecupan singkat itu dan belum mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit luas di atas mereka.

"Ne, aku akan pergi selama 1 tahun.. Aku akan ke Paris.." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu dan kecewa. Kenapa pergi lagi, bukannya ia sudah berjanji akan menemani ku? Mungkin seperti itulah batin Sungmin saat ini.

Melihat reaksi Sungmin itu, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku harus menemani seseorang untuk mengikuti sebuah kompetisi di Paris." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"seseorang?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Writer World Event 2012 in Paris." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil menatap Sungmin yang sedikit terkaget,

"Mwo?" Pekik Sungmin masih dengan nada bingung. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Aissh., kepala kau jadi sepolos ini na Bunny…." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby Sungmin dengan sangat gemas.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun! Appo…" Sungmin melepaskan cubitan penuh sayang itu lalu mengelus pipinya yang pasti sudah memerah, lalu mendelik kesal ke pelaku penyubitan yang malah nyengir senang sambil menjulurkan tangannya mengacak rambut sungmin.

"Aku akan menemanimu Hyung.. Kau akan mengikuti kompetisi itu di Paris 1 bulan lagi, jadi kita akan kesana." Jelas Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku dan Teuki Hyung sudah mendaftarkan mu kedalam event itu dan kau lolos tahap penyisihan." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bangga. Sungmin masih terdiam, mencerna setiap perkataan yang baru terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kita akan berada di Paris selama 1 tahun. Untuk mengikuti kompetisi itu dan…" Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung, lalu Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Sungmin, mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Sungmin hendak membisikan sesuatu.

"dan untuk.. our honey moon baby…" bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada menggodanya.

1 detik..

5 detik..

Butuh 10 detik bagi Sungmin untuk mencerna bisikan Kyuhyun tersebut dan membulatkan matanya sempurna. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tertawa tertahan.

"MWOO?" Teriak Sungmin kaget sambil mendelik horror kearah Kyuhyun yang justru berjalan kearah belakang Sungmin.

**TMŁ**

"Yak! Kyu apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menutup mata Sungmin dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kyunnie.. Lepaskan.." rengek Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang dengan sempurna menutup matanya.

"Ssst,.. diamlah Hyung.. Hanya ikuti aku, Arrasso?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menuntun Sungmin untuk berjalan menuju pinggiran tebing tersebut. Angin dingin semakin berhembus kencang dari arah laut yang terbentang di bawah sana. Aroma air laut sangat tercium, membuat hati menjadi tenang dan nyaman.

"Kyu.. " panggil Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun saat melewati batuan yang sedikit terjal dan juga karena merasakan hembusan angin yang lebih kencang membuat Sungmin yakin ia tengah di pinggir dan itu sedikit menakutkan. Kyuhyun masih setia membimbing langkah Sungmin dari belakang.

Langkah mereka pun terhenti, namun Kyuhyun masih belum melepaskan telapak matanya dari mata Sungmin.

"Kyunnie., sebenarnya kau mau apa eoh?" Tanya Sungmin yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Tenanglah Hyung, kalau kau banyak bergerak ku pastikan kau bisa terjatuh dari tebing ini.. Tunggulah sebentar lagi.." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan sesuatu yang telah ia siapkan di hamparan laut biru tersebut. Sungmin akhirnya diam, berusaha menikmati angin yang sebenarnya telah membuat dirinya menggigil dingin.

"Baiklah.. nae Bunny…. Tada~!" Ucap Kyuhyun riang sambil melepaskan telapak tangannya, membuat Sungmin mulai mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menangkap apa yang terjadi. Sungmin sedikit terkaget saat melihat dirinya benar-benar berada di pinggir tebing, namun ada hal yang membuatnya terlebih sangat kaget bahkan tercengang saat melihat ke bawah, melihat ke hamparan laut yang berada dibawah sana.

Mau tau apa yang terjadi?

Cahaya-cahaya kecil memenuhi permukaan lautan tersebut. Cahaya kecil yang di yakini adalah lilin-lilin yang mengambang dalam jumlah yang banyak. Membuat warna kontras putih terang di atas warna dark blue sea yang di susun membentuk sebuah tulisan yang terlihat sangat cantik.

_**WILL YOU MARRY ME ?**_

_**LEE SUNGMIN**_

"Kyu.." gumam Sungmin dengan suara paraunya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis saat ini, tapi tetap saja air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan siap untuk meluncur kapan pun.

"A-Apa maksudnya Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin sangat lirih masih terus memandangi sebuah pemandangan menakjuban dan sangat indah yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, berusaha merekam itu semua dalam memory nya.

Kyuhyun mulai membalikkan tubuh Sungmin membelakangi lautan itu dan menghadap dirinya. Sungmin menatap intens wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum lembut saat ini.

"Menikahlah dengan ku BunnyMin…" ucap Kyuhyun lirh namun sangat tegas dan lembut, kemudian ia menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang masih berada dalam sebuah kotak cincin transparan kepada Sungmin. Sebuah cincin berwarna silver dengan beberapa taburan Swarovski di pinggiran cincin tersebut. Cincin yang simple namun begitu cantik.

Sungmin masih terdiam tak percaya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan cincin yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun itu secara bergantian.

"Kyu.. k-kau serius?" Tanya Sungmin lagi masih dengan tatapan tak percayanya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa menurutmu aku bercanda Minnie? Aku tidak pernah bercanda dalam hal seperti ini, kau tahu itu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap manic hitam Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan namja imut itu.

TES

Akhirnya air mata yang berusaha di tahan Sungmin sejak tadi, meluncur kembali membasahi pipinya. Air mata kebahagian. Sungmin tersenyum senang menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun namun mulutnya seakan terkunci tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Bagaiman Hyung? Kalau kau tidak mau.. Aku akan langsung melompat dari tebing ini menuju lautan itu.." ucap Kyuhyun menggoda atau mungkin memaksa (?) yang membuat Sungmin langsung mendelik horror Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa kecil.

"So?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne, I do…" Jawab Sungmin lirih sambil menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Mwo Bunny? Aku tidak mendengarnya?" goda Kyuhyun lagi sambil menunjukkan seringaian evil nya. Sungmin berdecak kesal.

"Aish… Ne, I will marry you EvilKyu~!" Teriak Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa senang lalu kembali membawa Sungmin kedalam ciuman manisnya, menyalurkan semua perasaan yang mungkin tak bisa diutarakan. Ciuman hangat dan lembut di pinggir tebing yang menjulang tinggi, di temani deburan ombak laut di bawah sana, dan angin kencang yang berhembus, membuat sebuah moment yang tidak akan pernah di lupakan selamanya.

Hey, tidak taukah mereka berdua bahwa para penonton di belakang semak-semak itu tengah mengomentari moment itu?

Ya, Heechul, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Yesung dan Jungmo tengah bersembunyi menyaksikan moment romantic kedua anak manusia di pinggir tebing tersebut.

"Aish, so romantic.." ucap Heechul dengan penuh kagum.

"Aku tak percaya Kyu bisa melakukan ini semua…" timpal Leeteuk masih dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Wookie baby, apa kau menginginkan hal seperti ini juga?" Tanya Yesung dengan mata masih focus ke depan.

"Ne Hyungie, Ini benar-benar romantic.." Jawab Ryeowook sambil meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Yesung dan tetap memperhatikan KyuMin.

"Cih, lebih baik bocah setan itu benar-benar jatuh dari tebing itu.." Ucapan tajam dengan begitu santainya keluar dari mulut Jungmo yang sedang menekuk wajahnya kesal, membuat Heechul, Leeteuk dan YeWook langsung mendelik kearah Jungmo.

"Mwo? Aku bebas mengatakan apa pun.." Ucap Jungmo lagi saat ia mendapat tatapan intens dari 4 orang sekaligus membuat 4 orang itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata masih ada yang belum merestui KyuMin ya.. Seperti itulah batin dari 4 orang tersebut.

* * *

**TMŁ**

Suara gemericik air memenuhi sebuah ruangan yang berukuran cukup luas ini. Sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna putih bersih. Seseorang tengah menikmati air yang tengah meluncur, membasahi setiap lekukan tubuhnya.

Ya, seorang Lee Sungmin tengah dengan santai menikmati air hangat yang meluncur dari shower, membuat semua rasa lelah di tubuhnya menghilang. Senyuman senang terus terukir di wajah imutnya saat ia mengingat kejadian yang baru terjadi kurang dari 2 jam yang lalu.

Setelah puas dengan pemandangan dari atas tebing itu, Kyuhyun langsung mengajak Sungmin untuk pulang ke hotel, mengingat udara dan angin yang berhembus lebih kencang dan dingin. Kyuhyun telah menyiapkan kamar bagi Sungmin dan disinilah ia, sedang bermandi ria menhilangkan keringat dan segala penatnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sungmin mematikan showernya setelah merasa cukup, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama untuk mandi di malam yang dingin ini. Ia pun mengambil baju handuknya, sambil mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sudah sangat ingin merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa berat ini.

"Eh? Kyunnie?" Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di kagetkan dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah santai duduk bersandar di bed king size nya sambil memainkan PSP putihnya. Sungmin berjalan mendekati bed itu masih dengan handuk kecil melingkar di lehernya.

"Kenapa disini? Bukannya tadi sudah ke kamar?" Tanya Sungmin sambil merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan PSPnya. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. Omongannya pasti menjadi angin lalu jika bocah ini sudah berada dekat sang PSP.

Namun sedetik kemudian Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti, ia selalu punya cara untuk mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun dari PSP itu. Ia mulai mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu dengan sedikit memaksa Sungmin mengalihkan tangan kiri Kyuhyun, lalu meletakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun membuat suara detak jantung Kyuhyun sangat terdengar di telinganya.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin dengan nada manjanya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya pada dada Kyuhyun berusaha menggoda.

"eum.." gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Walaupun hanya gumaman, itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum, berarti keberadaannya sudah dianggap saat ini.

"Kapan kau membuka laptop ku Kyu? Apa kau pernah masuk apartemen tanpa sepengetahuanku?" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan mereka, masih dengan acara manjanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Saat kau melarangku memainkan drama itu,." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat, Sungmin berusaha memutar memory nya kembali

"Saat itu, kau marah dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku di ruangan kerjamu. Kau lupa mematikan laptopmu, dan aku berniat membaca skrip itu lagi. Tapi ada yang lebih membuatku tertarik. Sebuah folder 'untittled'." Lanjut Kyuhyun panjang lebar membuat Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, Kyuhyun mulai mematikan PSPnya dan menaruhnya di meja nakas.

"File catatan harianmu? Aish, bunnyMin ku ternyata mirip yeoja eoh?" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil terkekeh pelan lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Biarkan saja, itu lebih baik daripada ku pendam kan?" Sungmin hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal di tuduh mirip kelakuan yeoja, walaupun mungkin itu benar.

"Anii.. Akan lebih baik jika kau menceritakannya langsung padaku, bukan menulisnya tanpa ku ketahui.." Ucap Kyuhyun masih memainkan rambut Sungmin yang sedikit basah tersebut.

"Kau susah di hubungi, bagaimana aku bisa menceritakan nya?" Balas Sungmin lagi membuat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum getir.

"Mianhae…" Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Aku masih menunggu kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku Min.." ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Tangannya masih setia mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin.

"Apa kau membaca itu juga Kyu~?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah tau apa yang Kyuhyun dengar saat ini. Sebuah rahasia yang memang disimpan rapat oleh Sungmin.

"eum.. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mu…" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. Sungmin masih memainkan jarinya pada dada Kyuhyun, kemudian mulai membuka matanya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Mianhae Kyu.. Jeongmal Mianhae…" Sungmin mulai membuka suaranya setelah terdiam mempersiapkan semua kata-kata yang ingin di katakan.

"Ne.. Aku memang hamil 6 bulan yang lalu Kyu.. Kau ingat saat kita melakukan 'itu' di liburan kita di Busan?" Cerita Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"2 minggu setelah kita kembali ke Seoul, aku merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhku. Tubuhku menjadi lemas, Aku kira aku hanya terkena flu, tapi dugaanku salah.. Saat aku memeriksakan ke dokter, dokter itu mengatakan bahwa aku hamil." Cerita Sungmin lagi dengan nada pelan dan teratur. Kyuhyun mulai menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang sudah mendingin mengingat memory yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia ingat.

"Aku benar-benar tak mempercayai perkataan dokter itu, bagaimana pun aku adalah Namja walaupun aku tau istilah Mpreg tapi itu tetap tak masuk akal. Aku berusaha menyangkal semua perkataan itu, namun tubuhku semakin berubah dan aku merasa berat badanku semakin bertambah dengan cepat hari demi hari. Dan mau tak mau aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku benar-benar hamil." Sungmin terus menceritakan hal yang sangat ingin di dengar Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Jujur aku sangat takut, bahkan frustasi dengan semua itu. Akhirnya aku melampiaskan semua rasa frustasiku dengan bekerja siang dan malam, berusaha tak memikirkan ketakutanku akan itu." Lanjut Sungmin lagi.

"Tapi karena kebodohanku.. Aku terlalu lelah dan akhirnya…." Sungmin menggantung ucapannya, Ia memejamkan matanya. Melihat itu Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin kembali.

"Aku kehilangannya Kyu.. Aku keguguran.. Aku.. Aku membunuh calon aegya kita Kyu…" Ucap Sungmin setengah terisak sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae.. Mianhae…" ucap Sungmin lagi.

"sstt.. gwenchana.. tapi.. kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku eum?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suaranya setelah terdiam membiarkan Sungmin untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Saat itu kau baru saja melakukan promo album baru mu, aku tahu kau pasti sangat sibuk. Aku tak mau kau memikirkan hal ini dan justru membuatmu drop.." jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin agar ia bisa menatap wajah imut itu.

"Jeongmal pabboya.. Kau tahu? Hal ini yang membuatku sakit dan marah padamu kemarin. Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan itu padaku? Sesibuk apa pun aku, aku tetap harus mengetahuinya.. Mengetahui calon aegya kita Bunny…" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap iris mata Sungmin yang terlihat sendu.

"Mianhae.. Mianhae Kyu…" ucap Sungmin dengan penuh penyesalan. Mendengar ucapan penyesalan Sungmin, Kyuhyun memperlembut tatapannya, lalu mulai mengukir senyuman di wajah tampannya.

"Jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi. Jangan pernah menyembunyikan apa pun lagi dari ku.. Arrasso?" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Ne, aku janji.." balas Sungmin sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya. Kyuhyun pun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Kyuhyun mulai menghirup kuat aroma cherry yang terkuar dari tubuh Sungmin. Menikmati hangatnya tubuh imut yang tengah berada dalam pelukan selama beberapa saat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah, sebuah senyuman jahil atau lebih tepat seringaian penuh arti mulai terukir di wajah tampannya tersebut.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh Sungmin pada bed king size itu, lalu menindihnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Yak Kyu!" pekik Sungmin yang terkaget dengan gerakan Kyuhyun yang hanya beberapa detik tersebut.

"nae BunnyMin…" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah imut Sungmin dan menunjukan senyuman penuh artinya.

"Mw-Mwo?" Ucap Sungmin terbata. Alarm bahaya Sungmin telah berbunyi menandakan adanya bahaya yang akan terjadi saat ini, apalagi dengan seringaian yang muncul di wajah evil yang berada tepat di atas wajah imutnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat aegya baru saja ne?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada menggodanya masih dengan senyuman penuh artinya, membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya sempurna.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Eeh? Tebeceee?

Yap, Tebece~! Hahahhaa *KMS Ngamuukk* #Kabuuurrrr

Sabarlaahh… Fic ini sudah selesai Hye buat kok, tapi Hye mau buat penasaran dulu ahh #Plaaak XDD

Tenang, besok akan langsung updet endingan dari Fic ini ne? Khusus di Chapter ini hanya untuk penyelesaian masalahnya. Masih ada beberapa kejutan dari Kyu siapin lagi loh.. Kurang cinta apa coba si Kyu .. Hahaha

**Note** : Jadi sudah jelas kan kenapa seorang Kyu bisa marah dan tega ngelakuin semua acting ke Ming? Yap, pertama karena Ming nyembunyiin semua perasaannya sebenarnya pada Kyu, perasaan bahwa sebenarnya ia tak mau Kyu selalu sibuk dan tak punya waktu untuk dirinya bahkan tak mengakuinya. Anggap file di laptop Sungmin adalah diary kesedihan Ming.

Kedua, tentu Kyu marah besar saat tau Ming pernah hamil walaupun akhirnya ia keguguran juga, dan Ming sama sekali gak kasih tau Kyu dengan alasan takut dan khawatir Kyu kepikiran.

So.., Problem is Clear.. ^^

Yesungdah, Silahkan menunggu Ending dari TML KyuMin ini~ ^^

Jeongmal Gomawo for all my Lovely readerdeul…. Mianhae gak bisa balas Ripiu kalian satu persatu^^

Dan untuk yang menanyakan twitter Hye itu " LYE346 " , kalau FB Hye sudah tak aktif jadi lebih baik ke twitter yaa~^^

And the last….

Mind to Riview this Chap?

Gomawo *Bow

RnR please~!

**Special Thanks to :**

**Guets -Ryeoswung Couple YeWook, Kim Nuri Shfly, KyuLov, LovelyMin, KyuLoveMin, sha, ****ammyikmubmik****, momomelon, KMS, ****BbuingBbuing137****, Jung Hye Min, kyurin Minnie, ****WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah****, Kim Nuri Shfly, ****Evilkyu Vee****, Lee Minnie, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, JoBel13ve, Kyuminlovelfs, ****fifian160****, kyuminnie05, RirinYeWooKyuMin, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****reaRelf****, Anonymouss, kyumin forever, ****Kim Soo Hyun****, ****is0live89****, ****olive1315****, ****winecoup134****, ****hyuknie****, ****Evil Thieves****, Chikyumin, dhianelf4ever , ****imKML****, triple3r, ****MINGswife****, kim nana, ****vicsparkyu4ever****, ****, ****mitade13****, ****Eunnida****, Nurmakyuminelf, SparKyuRahma**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRUST MY LOVE**

"**NAE SARANG EUL-MIDYEO"**

**Present**

**Main Pairing : Kyuhyun X Sungmin/KYUMIN/**

**Slight : Yesung X Ryeowook/YEWOOK/**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warn : Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo(s), NC-17**

**Disclaim : This Cast isn't Mine. But This plot is mine!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**I've warned you, but I can't forbid you to read this~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Don't Like Don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading~!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

Dengan sekali gerakan, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh Sungmin pada bed king size itu, lalu menindihnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Yak Kyu!" pekik Sungmin yang terkaget dengan gerakan Kyuhyun yang hanya beberapa detik tersebut.

"nae BunnyMin…" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah imut Sungmin dan menunjukan senyuman penuh artinya.

"Mw-Mwo?" Ucap Sungmin terbata. Alarm bahaya Sungmin telah berbunyi menandakan adanya bahaya yang akan terjadi saat ini, apalagi dengan seringaian yang muncul di wajah evil yang berada tepat di atas wajah imutnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat aegya baru saja ne?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada menggodanya masih dengan senyuman penuh artinya, membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya sempurna.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 8 **

**TMŁ**

"MWO?" Pekik Sungmin mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun masih setia memandangi wajah imut yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dibawahnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"K-Kyu.. aku lelah.. Kembali lah ke kamarmu ne?" Ucap Sungmin sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dari atasnya.

"Shi-reo! Aku juga lelah Bunny.. Apa kau tau? Bahkan sejak kemarin aku belum tidur.." Balas Kyuhyun setengah berbisik membuat Sungmin semakin bergidik.

"Jinja?" Tanya Sungmin masih berusaha menolak, Ia memang terlalu lelah saat ini.

"Ne BunnyMin… Makanya aku mau minta hadiahku ne?" Kyuhyun semakin mendekati wajahnya kepada wajah Sungmin, Tangannya telah mencengkram tangan Sungmin sehingga namja imut itu tak mampu memberi penolakan lagi. Akhirnya bibir tebal itu telah menempel di bibir tipis Sungmin dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun masih melumat dengan sangat lembut berusaha membuat Sungmin nyaman dan mengikuti permainannya. Setelah Sungmin mulai membalas lumatan itu, Kyuhyun mulai menghisapnya dalam, dan menggigit pelan bibir itu. Tangan Sungmin yang telah di lepas pun mulai mengalung di leher Kyuhyun, menekan tengkuknya sehingga Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat melakukan ciuman hangatnya. Lidah Kyuhyun telah menerobos gua hangat milik Sungmin, mengajak lidah namja imut itu untuk bermain dan bergelut bersama. Kyuhyun focus bermain dengan lidah Sungmin sedangkan namja imut itu focus menghisap bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Kecipak saliva telah terdengar jelas di kamar mewah sebuah hotel tersebut. Kyuhyun semakin menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Setelah cukup lama, Sungmin mulai memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. Dadanya sesak dan nafasnya sudah hampir habis karena ciuman nikmat tersebut. Kyuhyun pun melepas ciuman itu tapi tetap menjilati bibir pulm tersebut. Sungmin menghela nafas dan langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Mianhae Bunny…" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil nyengir melihat Sungmin yang benar-benar kehabisan oksigen tersebut.

Kyuhyun pun kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, setelah puas dengan bibir pulm tersebut ia menurunkan jilatan nya pada setiap lekukan leher Sungmin membuat namja imut itu menggeliat geli. Menjilati lalu menghisap beberapa spot sensitive Sungmin meninggalkan banyak butterfly kiss pada leher putih Sungmin.

"eungghh…" desah Sungmin yang pertama keluar saat Kyuhyun menghisap sebuah spot sensitive dengan sangat dalam. Desahan Sungmin itu serasa menjadi semangat baru bagi Kyuhyun sehingga tangan Kyuhyun mulai berjalan membuka baju handuk yang di kenakan Sungmin. Ini menjadi sebuah keuntungan bagi namja evil nan tampan itu karena baju ini sangat mudah untuk di lepaskan, bahkan ia tak perlu melepaskan underwear yang memang tak di kenakan Sungmin sehingga saat baju tersebut terbuka terbebas lah junior Sungmin yang mulai menegang.

Kyuhyun kembali menurunkan ciumannya pada bahu Sungmin, dan tangannya focus memilin nipple Sungmin. Hisapan kembali di lakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan memberikan sebuah tanda merah bahwa Sungmin hanyalah milik Kyuhyun seorang,

"eunghh,, kyuhh….." lenguh Sungmin lagi saat Kyuhyun semakin memilin nipplenya yang sudah tegang dengan sangat kuat.

"Minnie aku benar-benar merindukan tubuhmu.." ucap Kyuhyun ditengah pekerjaannya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan meremas kemeja yang masih di kenakan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun langsung melahap nipple Sungmin yang telah ia mainkan sebelumnya. Menjilati nipple tersebut lalu menggigitnya sama seperti seorang bayi.

"Kyuhhh… engghh…"

Kyuhyun terus menjilati, dan menghisap nipple kiri dan kanan Sungmin secara bergantian. Sungmin hanya bisa menggeliat mendapatkan servis di nipplenya tersebut.

Selagi asyik dengan hisapan di nipple itu, tangan Kyuhyun telah menjelajah kembali, mulai meremas junior Sungmin yang telah menegang sepenuhnya.

"Kyuniieehhhh…. Eunghh…" Sungmin semakin menggeliat saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai meremas dan mengocok junior nya yang telah menegang itu.

"kau memang yang paling sexy hyung.." Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan ciumannya pada perut Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kegelian yang teramat ia rasakan.

"engghhh… " satu lenguhan kembali keluar dari bibir pulm Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai menjilati selangkangannya. Tangannya mulai meremas kuat selimut yang mereka tiduri tersebut.

Kyuhyun melihat junior Sungmin yang sudah sangat menggodanya, dan tanpa fikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung mengkulum junior itu dalam mulutnya. Tubuh Sungmin langsung bergetar hebat saat Kyuhyun mulai memainkan junior nya dengah pelan.

"Kyuhh eengghhh…"

Kyuhyun mulai menghisap junior yang ukuran tak terlalu besar itu, memainkan lidahnya di ujung junior itu. Tangan Kyuhyun pun tak tinggal diam, tangannya asyik memainkan twinsball Sungmin, membuat Sungmin semakin menggelinjang nikmat mendapat double servis sekaligus.

"Kyunniieh.. aku mauu.. engghh.."

Sungmin merasakan junior nya mulai berkedut menandakan bahwa ia akan cum. Namun Kyuhyun justru menghisapnya kuat sehingga akhirnya Sungmin cum didalam mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aahhh.." desah Sungmin nikmat setelah ia mengeluarkan cairannya. Kyuhyun langsung menelan habis cairan itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun.

"Kau semakin manis nae Bunny.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelap cairan Sungmin yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya. Kyuhyun kembali keatas, kembali melahap bibir pulm itu.

"Kyuhh.. kau curang…"Ucap Sungmin di tengah ciuman panas mereka. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu tersenyum lembut kearah Sungmin.

"Hahaa.. tapi aku masih belum puas menikmatimu Hyung…" bisik Kyuhyun kembali menjilati telinga Sungmin membuat Sungmin tertawa geli.

"Kyuhh.. aku juga mau pabbo…" ucap Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, lalu mulai menegakan tubuhnya dan membuka kancing kemeja nya. Sungmin yang melihat itu, langsung mencium bibir Kyuhyun kembali, lalu tangannya mulai menggantikan tangan Kyuhyun untuk membuka semua kancing kemejanya. Setelah kemeja tersebut terbuka dan Sungmin langsung melepaskannya, Sungmin langsung menindih tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa melepas ciuman manis mereka. Sehingga sekarang posisi terbalik, Sungmin on top.

"enggh, Bunnyhh.. kau semakin aggressive eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun di tengah lenguhannya saat Sungmin mulai menciumi leher jenjang Kyuhyun, dan tangannya mulai memilin nipple Kyuhyun yang telah menegang, Tangan Kyuhyun hanya diam dan melingkar di pinggang Sungmin membiarkan namja imut ini bermain dan memberikannya servis.

Setelah puas bermain dengan leher Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung melahap nipple kanan Kyuhyun, menjilatinya, menghisap bahkan menggigitnya. Dan tangannya setia memilin dan menekan nipple kiri Kyuhyun.

"engghh…" desah Kyuhyun tak tertahankan saat Sungmin menghisap kuat nipple dan dadanya yang bidang tersebut. Tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai gerah berdiam diri, mulai meremas dan mengocok junior Sungmin kembali. Sungmin tak ambil pusing, ia masih asyik dengan nipple Kyuhyun yang terasa manis baginya.

Sungmin mulai menjilati dan menghisap dalam abs Kyuhyun, memberikan beberapa kissmark disana. Tangannya pun mulai menarik zipper Kyuhyun, lalu menurunkan celana itu, menyisahkan underwear yang juga langsung di lepaskan oleh Sungmin sehingga membebaskan junior Kyuhyun yang cukup besar dan telah menegang itu.

"Nice chagy.. Berikan dia servis terbaikmu.." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin langsung mengkulum Junior itu. Kyuhyun menggeliat hebat saat juniornya telah masuk dalam gua hangat Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai menghisapnya, menggesekan giginya pada kulit Junior itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan desahannya. Dengan sangat mahir Sungmin memainkan lidahnya di ujung junior Kyuhyun, lalu mulai mengocok junior itu dengan mulutnya.

"Aah.. bunnyhhh ,, kau pintarrhh.. enghh…"

"Terusshh Minniehh…" Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat mendapat servis hebat dari namjachingunya tersebut. Sungmin merasa junior Kyuhyun mulai berkedut didalam mulutnya semakin menambah kecepatan kocokan itu.

"Aahh…" desah Kyuhyun saat ia telah mengeluarkan cairannya dalam mulut Sungmin. Sungmin yang masih belum menelan cairan Kyuhyun pun langsung kembali mencium bibir tebal namja tampan itu, membagi cairan yang masih berada dalam mulutnya.

"Kau hebat bunnyMin…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjilat bibir pulm Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun membawa Sungmin untuk terduduk, lalu melingkarkan kaki Sungmin di pinggangnya.

"engghh Kyuhh…" lenguh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun kembali menjilati dan menggigit leher putih Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin, mulai mengkulum dan mengisapnya begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun masih setia memainkan twinsball Sungmin dan tangan Sungmin hanya melingkar di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Bunny, kau siap?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus menjilati bibir pulm itu. Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Tubuhnya sudah melemas saat ini.

"Apa aku perlu melakukan pemanasan hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil menjilati lekuk leher Sungmin.

"enggh.. ne Kyuh.. kita sudah lama tak melakukannya…" jawab Sungmin di tengah desahannya.

"Arrasso…" Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, menindih tubuh Sungmin dan mulai membuka kaki Sungmin, mencari single hole Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali memainkan lidahnya di bahu putih Sungmin, namun tangan mulai mengarah pada single hole Sungmin untuk memberikan pemanasan. Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan 2 jari sekaligus. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memasukan miliknya pada hole Sungmin namun Sungmin masih menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit.

"enghh.. Kyuhh.." pekik Sungmin saat 4 jari Kyuhyun mulai masuk dan bergerak membuka hole Sungmin.

"Apa masih sakit Bunny?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menjilati pipi chubby Sungmin, Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk namun tangannya mungkin telah mencakar punggung mulus Kyuhyun.

"Tahanlah.." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu kembali melumat bibir Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian namja imut itu.

Jari Kyuhyun kembali melonggarkan hole Sungmin, Setelah cukup longgar, ia mulai mengeluarkan jarinya, dan langsung menyetakan Juniornya masuk kedalam single hole yang hangat tersebut.

"Ahh.. Kyuh! Sakitt…" Pekik Sungmin kembali saat junior Kyuhyun mulai masuk dan langsung menyentak mengenai prostatnya. Setetes air mata mengalir dari pucuk mata kanan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menjilat air mata tersebut lalu mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin yang tertutup itu. Ia mendiamkan junior nya didalam hole Sungmin selama beberapa saat untuk beradaptasi dalam goa hangat tersebut dan merasakan juniornya yang menegang tengah di remas oleh dinding hole Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun pun mulai mengocok junior Sungmin dengan tempo teratur membuat Sungmin kembali mendesah nikmat.

"enngghh Kyuhnniehh…." Lenguh Sungmin saat juniornya kembali dimanjakan.

Setelah cukup nyaman, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya melakukan in out membuat Sungmin kembali melenguh nikmat.

"engghh.. kyuhh.., fast.. errhh…."

Mendengar ucapan nikmat Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mulai mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan tak lupa melakukan kocokan yang seirama dengan in out Kyuhyun membuat Junior Sungmin mulai kembali berkedut dan akhirnya Sungmin melakukan cum yang kedua kalinya. Cairan Sungmin tumpah di perut abs Kyuhyun.

"Aish Hyung.. kau curang… aku saja baru sekali.." ucap Kyuhyun masih setia memberikan in out nya.

"Engghh Kyuhh.. disanahh.. enghh…" pekik Sungmin saat Junior Kyuhyun telah sampai pada sweat spotnya. Kyuhyun langsung menyentaknya dan membuat sungmin kembali mendesah sangat nikmat,

Kyuhyun semakin mengocok junior Sungmin yang mulai menegang kembali akibat sentakan sweat spotnya. Kyuhyun juga memainkan twinsball Sungmin.

"engghh kyuhhh…" desah Sungmin ketika mendapat triple servis sekaligus.

"Kyuhh… aku.. mauhh.. keluarrhh lagii,… engghh…"

Junior Sungmin kembali berkedut untuk ketiga kalinya, namun kali ini, Kyuhyun menutup ujung junior Sungmin tak membiarkan namja imut itu untuk cum.

"Sabarlah Hyung.. aku juga mau.. sebentarhh lagihh…" Ucap Kyuhyun semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya. Sungmin semakin menggigit bibirnya bawahnya menahan untuk tidak cum..

"Kyuhhh…"

"Enggh, ne, Bunny.. Kita lakukan bersama ne?" ucap Kyuhyun saat dirinya juga akan cum.

"Aaahhh…." Teriak keduanya saat cairan mereka keluar bersamaan. Hole Sungmin terasa penuh dengan cairan Kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun masih asyik menjilati tangannya yang terkena cairan Sungmin. Keduanya terengah, nafas mereka sama-sama memburu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu kembali melumat bibir Sungmin, kali ini tanpa ada nafsu sedikit pun, hanya lumatan sayang yang nikmat.

"Kau yang terbaik nae Bunny…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjilat bibir pulm itu.

"aku lelah kyu.. kau tidak akan melanjutkannya lagi kan?" Ucap Sungmin terengah sambil menatap obsidian coklat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Untuk kali ini cukup satu ronde ini.. haha" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil membuat Sungmin tersenyum lega.

"Kajja kita tidur, aku masih memiliki sebuah hadiah lagi untukmu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil member kecupan manis di pucuk kepala Sungmin lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin dan menarik namja imut itu dalam pelukannya.

"Mwo? Apa itu Kyu?"Tanya Sungmin sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada hangat Kyuhyun.

"besok kau akan tau Minnie.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin.

"Saranghae babyKyu.." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"nado BunnyMin…" balas Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kembali pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Setelah itu kedua nya memejamkan mata dan terbang kealam mimpi indah mereka.

**TMŁ**

Sang mentari mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, kembali memancarkan cahaya nya pada bumi ini. Air laut pun terlihat berkilau saat cahaya mentari terpantul darinya. Burung-burung mulai keluar dari rumah, pergi menjalankan aktivitasnya.

Namun tidak bagi 2 namja yang masih bergulung dalam selimut mereka melindungi tubuh mereka dari udara dingin yang masih menusuk tulang. Namja imut kita mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat sinar matahari mulai menerpa wajah imutnya itu. Sungmin mulai mengerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat tersebut. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya, akhirnya matanya terbuka sempurna dan pemandangan indah yang pertama tertangkap oleh iris matanya adalah sosok namja tampan yang masih menutup matanya namun terlihat jelas senyuman terukir di wajah itu. Sungmin tersenyum, lalu menjulurkan tangannya menyisihkan surai rambut dark brown Kyuhyun yang menutupi kelopak mata yang masih tertutup itu.

"Kyunnie…" bisik Sungmin sambil mengelus lembut rambut coklat itu.

"eungh.. kenapa pagi datang terlalu cepat.." ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Ternyata sentuhan Sungmin langsung membangunkan namja tampan ini. Sungmin tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu, ia tau bahwa namja tampan dihadapannya pasti terlampau lelah.

"Tidurlah lagi kalau kau masih mengantuk.." ucap Sungmin masih setia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan begitu lembut.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu matanya yang tertutup itu mulai terbuka sempurna, Kyuhyun mulai memberikan senyuman manisnya yang mampu membuat semua yeoja dan namja tewas seketika (?)

"Anii.. Kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat Hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan senyumannya.

"Mwo?" Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut tanda ia tengah bingung.

Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun justru melumat bibir pulm itu lalu menghisapnya.

"Morning kiss…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjilati bibir itu tanpa bosan. Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum.

"Kajja.. Kita harus siap-siap.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Yak! Keluarkan dulu milikmu dariku pabbo.." ucap Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya melihat Kyuhyunyang sepertinya melupakan juniornya masih tertanam dalam hole Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan cengiran lalu mulai mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Jangan menggembungkan pipimu Hyung, kau bisa menggoda ku lagi.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin lalu langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi,. Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

**TMŁ**

"Kyunnie.. Memang kita mau kemana?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin menanyakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun. Mereka tengah berada dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Sudah hampir 30 menit mereka melakukan perjalanan ini namun tempat yang tuju belum juga dicapai membuat Sungmin semakin penasaran dan bosan berada dalam mobil.

"Kyunniiee…" Rengek Sungmin lagi karena Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu Sungmin ajukan itu. Ia sudah melipat tangannya di dada dengan mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat memperhatikannya.

"Aissh.. BunnyMin bisakah kau sabar eum?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka suaranya. Kyuhyun mencubit sayang pipi Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kiri masih focus kepada kemudi.

"Tapi beritahu aku kita mau kemana? Kalau ke tempat tidak jelas lebih baik aku di hotel.." Ucap Sungmin, jujur tubuh Sungmin masih sangat lelah setelah kemarin ia melakukan banyak hal yang teramat melelahkan.

"Anggap saja ini liburan Hyung.. Ayolah hilangkan cemberutmu itu…" goda Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil. Sungmin pun menghela nafas berat dan mulai diam. Melihat itu Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum puas.

Mobil memasuki kawasan pertokoan dekat pantai Jejungnum. Pertokoan di tempat cukup terkenal dan memang banyak toko yang tersebar di kawasan ini baik toko dengan merk terkenal dan harga tinggi maupun hanya toko dengan harga cukup murah.

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya di kawasan pertokoan itu.

"Kajja…" Ajak Kyuhyun sambil melepas save belt nya. Sungmin masih memperhatikan pemandangan pertokoan di luar mobil seakan menebak-nebak apa yang akan di lakukan oleh namja tampan disebelahnya itu.

"Kyu~ kau ingin belanja eoh?" Tanya Sungmin masih tetap mengedarkan pemandangannya kearah luar mobil.

"Mungkin.. Kajja Bunny…" Kyuhyun yang gerah dengan Sungmin yang masih setia di tempat duduknya mulai mendekati Sungmin dan melepaskan save beltnya lalu mengecup singkat bibir pulm itu.

Mereka pun keluar dari mobiltersebut. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai melingkar di pinggang Sungmin lalu mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri pertokoan tersebut.

Tak jarang orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka akan berdecak kagum. Akan ada bisikan mengatakan bahwa mereka pasangan cocok dan serasi.

"Eh, lihat-lihat… mereka serasi ya.. namja tampan dan yeoja imut dan cantik… Aku jadi iri deh.."

"iyaa benar… yeoja itu imut sekali.."

Seperti itulah bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat mereka berjalan. Jika ini di komik, mungkin sudah banyak sudut segiempat di kepala Sungmin. Namja imut kita ini tengah menahan amarahnya agar tidak melakukan martial art nya pada orang-orang tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka semua mengira bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Yeoja, catat Yeoja! Hei jangan salahkan orang-orang itu, salahkan penampilanmu yang terkesan imut itu. Sungmin memakai kemeja putih yang sangat pas body lalu di hiasi dengan rompi berwarna soft pink, ia juga mengenakan pants baby blue yang membuat lekukan kaki indah Sungmin terlihat dengan jelas, dan jangan lupakan rambut blonde Sungmin yang sangat lembut, pipi putih chubby dan bibir pulm cherry yang memang sangat natural itu. Akan banyak yang salah menyangka Sungmin adalah yeoja yang begitu imut kan?

"Aku bukan Yeoja!" gumam Sungmin kecil. Sungmin sekarang hanya bisa mendesah nafas berat dan kesal. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kau lebih imut dan manis dari Yeoja BunnyMin.." ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengecup pipi mulus Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar itu.

Mereka pun terhenti di sebuah toko yang besar dan cukup mewah. Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko tersebut namun Sungmin tetap terdiam di tempatnya memperhatikan toko ini setiap detailnya. Diamond Shop?

"Bunny.. Kenapa diam? Ayo.." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Kyu~! Untuk apa kita kemari?" Tanya Sungmin penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja untuk membeli sesuatu.." balas Kyuhyun santai membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Eh? Diamond shop? Mau beli apa di tempat ini?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun mulai menghela nafas.

"Cincin.." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan nada santai.

"Cincin lagi? Untuk apa?" Sungmin masih belum mau melangkahkan kakinya. Ia masih bingung, Apa Kyuhyun ingin memberinya cincin lagi? Kemarin ia baru memberikan cincin yang woow menurut Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun kembali mendekati tubuh Sungmin, mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sungmin lalu membisikan sesuatu.

"Ne, cincin untuk pernikahan kita BunnyMin.." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menjilat daun telinga Sungmin membuat empunya menggeliat geli.

"Mwo?" Pekik Sungmin tertahan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Pernikahan? Kapan?

"Seminggu lagi kita akan menikah jadi kita memerlukan cincin bukan?" Bisik Kyuhyun lagi dengan senyuman penuh arti saat melihat Sungmin yang terkaget.

"MWO?" Sungmin benar-benar terlonjak kaget saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Ia menatap wajah tampan Sungmin seakan memastikan.

"Kyu~ kau serius? Itu terlalu cepat.." Ucap Sungmin tak percaya.

"Anii… Aku sangat serius Hyung.. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, jadi kau hanya duduk santai dan ikuti saja ne?" balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jinja?" Sungmin masih belum mempercayai ini. Ini semua seperti mimpi.

"Ne My Lovely BunnyMin.. Ppalli ppalli…" Kyuhyun mulai mendorong tubuh Sungmin agar memasuki shop tersebut. Tanpa ada penolakan lagi, Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ini semua bukan hanya mimpi.

Mereka disambut oleh seorang pelayan dengan hangat. Pelayan tersebut membungkukan tubuhnya sopan. Ia mulai membawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun duduk di sebuah king sofa menunggu pelayan tersebut mengambil koleksi cincin mereka, pelayan itu kembali dan memperlihatkan beberapa cincin yang cantik dan mewah ke hadapan KyuMin, lalu menjelaskan tentang cincin tersebut.

"Bunny.. kau pilih yang mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memainkan jari Sungmin yang masih terdiam memperhatikan banyak cincin di depan meja tersebut.

"Mollayo Kyu.. Kau saja yang pilih.. Aku bingung.." Jawab Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada cincin yang terlihat berkilau di depannya. Ini terlalu berlebihan, mungkin seperti itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin saat ini.

"Nona, anda sangat imut dan cantik. Bagaimana dengan cincin ini? Ini akan membuat anda yang simple dan imut akan semakin membuat anda cantik." Saran sang pelayang sambil memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan blue Swarovski bertabur di atasnya, terlihat sangat cantik. Namun Sungmin justru mendeath glare pelayan tersebut.

"e-eh? Apa anda tidak menyukainya nona?" Tanya pelayan tersebut gugup dengan tatapan membunuh Sungmin.

"Anii.. tapi nona, perlu anda tau. Saya bukan Yeoja, tapi Namja! Ingat itu.." ucap Sungmin tajam dan jelas. Pelayan tersebut terlonjak kaget namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kecil yang tertahan membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung dan tambah kesal.

"Nona.. Anda memiliki selera humor yang tinggi ya.. hahaha" Ucap Pelayan itu dengan santainya.

"Mwo?" pekik Sungmin tak percaya, ia sedang serius namun di anggap bercanda oleh pelayan itu.

"Sudahlah nae Bunny…" Kyuhyun akhirnya menengahi pembicaraan keduanya, ia mengecup pipi Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

"Nona, kami pilih yang itu saja. Itu terlihat baik, tolong di siapkan ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk cincin yang tengah di pegang pelayan tersebut. Pelayan tersebut mulai menanyakan nama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk bisa mengukir nama nya di cincin tersebut. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun meninggalkan diamond shop tersebut.

Setelah puas berkeliling di kawasan pertokoan itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun mulai berjalan-jalan di pantai Jejungnum. Walaupun hari masih siang, namun udara tak begitu panas dan sang awan tebal menutupi sang mentari membuat sinarnya tak terlalu menyengat sehingga udara menjadi lebih sejuk.

Tawaan dan candaan menemani mereka saat bermain di pantai ini. Saling berlari dan bermain air bersama, berjalan menyusuri pantai berpasir putih tersebut.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin sambil berlari kecil di tepi pantai dan memainkan ombak yang mencapai pantai.

Kyuhyun hanya mendekati Sungmin lalu memeluknya dari belakang, memainkan ombak kecil itu bersama.

"Kau senang Bunny?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Tentu saja Kyu.. Aku benar-benar menyukai pantai ini…." Ucap Sungmin sambil memandang hamparan laut luas di depannya sambil memainkan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Ne, Arrasso Bunny.." Kyuhyun mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya pada curuk leher Sungmin. Mereka menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus kencang dan hamparan laut yang terlihat berkilau.

"Minnie.. Apa kau sudah puas? Masih ada yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu.." Ucap Kyuhyun setengah berbisik.

"Mwo? Apa lagi Kyu? Kenapa kau jadi punya banyak kejutan seperti ini eoh?" Tanya Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil. Ia sadar sudah banyak hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya, ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Apa pun akan ku lakukan untukmu Hyung…" Ucap Kyuhyun ikut tertawa kecil.

"Jinja? Tapi semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup Kyu.. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun asal kau sudah berada di sampingku" Ucap Sungmin lembut

"Arrasso…" Kyuhyun mengecup kembali pipi chubby Sungmin, lalu mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Kajja…" Ajak Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun.

**TMŁ**

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri pantai itu kembali,namun mereka mulai menanjak ke sebuah kawasan yang lebih tinggi. Sudah 5 menit mereka berjalan menyusuri kawasan pantai Jejungnum ini.

"Kyu~ kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin setelah mereka memasuki sebuah kawasan yang mulai sepi dari kerumunan wisatawan lain. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan tetap melangkah. Sungmin hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal namun pandangannya mulai teralih pada beberapa rumah yang mulai terlihat di kawasan itu. Rumah-rumah yang terlihat mewah dan sejuk dengan jarak yang cukup berjauhan.

Kawasan yang lebih tenang, dengan beberapa hamparan kebun dengan rumput hijau yang sepertinya lembut dan berbagai tanaman yang menghiasi.

'di kawasan ini ada rumah juga? Menyenangkan..' batin Sungmin saat melewati rumah-rumah tersebut, Senyuman manis terukir melihat pemandangan indah tersebut.

Kyuhyun mulai berhenti lalu menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih memperhatikan kawasan sejuk berbalik dan menghadap Sungmin. Sungmin hanya memiringkan kepalanya seakan bertanya ada apa. Kyuhyun hanya menunjukan senyumannya lalu sedetik kemudian ia menutup mata Sungmin kembali dengan telapak tangannya.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa menutup mataku? Aisshh.." umpat Sungmin saat matanya kembali di tutup lalu menuntun Sungmin kembali berjalan. Hanya beberapa langkah mereka berjalan lalu Kyuhyun kembali berhenti begitu pula dengan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie.." panggil Sungmin

"nae BunnyMin…" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara indahnya, memanggil Sungmin dengan nada sangat lembut. Sungmin hanya bergumam kecil, tangannya masih berusaha melepaskan telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Suatu saat nanti aku ingin sekali tinggal di suatu tempat yang indah, dengan hamparan laut dan pantai yang membuat hari-hari ku tenang bersama dengan orang yang ku cintai…" Ucap Kyuhyun setengah berbisik di telinga Sungmin yang hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Itu salah satu keinginanmu kan Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis walau Sungmin tak dapat melihat senyuman itu.

"Darimana kau tau Kyu~? Kau juga membacanya?" Tanya Sungmin saat mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Ne, aku membaca nya Hyung dan….." Kyuhyun kembali menggantung ucapannya, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sungmin membiarkan namja imut itu melihat. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, dan ia melihat Kyuhyun berada tepat di depannya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kyu~?" Gumam Sungmin pelan sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun pun mulai menggeser tubuhnya menjadi berada di samping Sungmin.

"Tada~!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang telah berdiri kokoh di depan mereka.

"Kyunnie.." gumam Sungmin kembali saat melihat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, natural dan modern minimalis. Rumah itu berdiri di sebuah kawasan sejuk dan indah tersebut. Sebuah rumah dengan perkarangan taman yang cukup luas, membuat suasananya menjadi nyaman dan tenang.

"Kajja…" Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangan Sungmin yang masih terdiam kaku memandang rumah itu untuk memasuki rumah tersebut.

Mereka memasuki rumah tersebut dan terlihatlah bagian dalam rumah yang terlihat luas dengan berbagai perabot yang telah mendiami rumah tersebut. Mereka memasuki ruangan utama, terlihat king sofa berwarna coklat susu, dan ada karpet berbulu di bawahnya, ada sebuah meja dan LCD TV yang lumayan besar dengan berbagai sound sistem lainnya. Kyuhyun masih menarik tangan Sungmin, membawanya kesebuah balkon di ruang utama tersebut.

"Kyu~" gumam Sungmin, matanya telah berbinar melihat pemandangan yang di suguhkan dari atas balkon tersebut. Hamparan laut luas, dan pantai Jejungnum terlihat jelas dari tempat ini. Rumah ini memang berdiri mengarah pada laut dan pantai Jejungnum yang indah.

"Kau suka Bunny?" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin hanya terdiam, tak tau apa yang harus di katakana lagi.

"Ini rumah kita, kita akan tinggal disini nanti…" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau bisa bermain ke pantai kapan pun kau mau. Dan jarak rumah ini dari gallery kita juga hanya beberapa menit.." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan itu, lalu berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Kyu.. Ini terlalu berlebihan. Aku… " Sungmin tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ia merasa apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sudah sangat berlebihan. Sungmin senang, sangat senang namun ia merasa tidak pantas menerima semua perlakuan Kyuhyun yang terlalu banyak ini sedangkan ia tak pernah melakukan apapun.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka Bunny?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap obsidian hitam Sungmin. Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anii.. hanya saja.. Aku tidak pantas Kyu.. Aku tak pernah memberikan apapun untukmu.." Jelas Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Banyak yang telah kau berikan untukku Bunny.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang dagu Sungmin agar bisa menatap wajah imut itu.

"Dengar.. mulai saat ini, apa pun yang ku miliki adalah milik mu juga. Dan kau sangat pantas menerima ini semua. Kau adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku BunnyMin…" Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sungmin tersenyum lega,

"Kyunnie… Gomawo.. Gomawo.." Ucap Sungmin lagi dengan sedikit isakan yang sudah ia tahan.

"Anii Hyung.. Saranghae,.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil tersenyum manis.

"nado Kyunnie.. Nado saranghae,.." balas Sungmin lalu mulai mengecup bibir tebal Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun membalasnya dengan lumatan yang lembut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun mengelilingi rumah ini. Melihat apa saja yang terdapat dalam rumah yang sudah sejuk tanpa adanya pendingin ruangan itu. Ya, Rumah ini adalah rumah yang di beli dan langsung di renovasi oleh seorang Kyuhyun dari 1 bulan yang lalu, dan sekarang namja tampan itu bisa tersenyum puas saat melihat seorang Sungmin yang tertawa senang saat melihat setiap ruangan dalam rumah ini.

Terdapat beberapa ruangan dalam lantai 1 ini. Ada ruangan utama yang cukup besar, dapur yang cukup minimalis, ruang makan yang menghadap kearah kolam ikan kecil di sudut ruangan, ada 1 kamar yang bisa di gunakan sebagai kamar tamu.

Lalu di lantai 2 ada sebuah perpustakaan kecil yang bergabung dengan ruang kerja yang bisa Sungmin gunakan untuk menghasilkan karya-karya baru, ada sebuah studio kecil berisi berbagai instrument music seperti gitar dan piano sebagai hiburan keduanya, lalu ada 2 kamar lagi di lantai ini. 1 kamar yang tak terlalu besar dan 1 kamar lagi dengan ukuran lebih besar dari kamar lainnya, bisa di bilang ini sebagai kamar utama di rumah ini.

"Wuuaaa…." Teriak Sungmin senang saat berada di balkon kamar utama ini. Kamar ini memiliki balkon yang juga menghadap kearah hamparan laut luas dan ini adalh the best view untuk melihat sunrise. Sungmin merentangkan tangannya dan menutup matanya. Angin laut berhempus menerpa tubuhnya, mengibaskan rambut blonde nya. Kyuhyun hanya terduduk di bed king size sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang terus teriak kesenangan persis anak kecil.

"Kyunniie… Rumah ini hebat…" Sungmin kembali memasuki kamar dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku juga sangat menyukainya." Balas Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut surai blonde Sungmin yang tengah tertawa senang.

"Ah! Apa itu kamar mandinya?" Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah ruangan yang berada di dalam kamar itu. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

"waahhh…" decak kagum Sungmin kembali saat melihat kamar mandi yang sangat luas ini. Kamar mandi yang berdinding soft pink dengan bath tub natural berwarna putih bersih yang terlihat besar. Ada box shower di sudut ruangan dan ada jalan setapak dengan bebatuan sungai dari box shower menuju bath tube tersebut. Dan ada wastafel yang juga berwarna putih, juga jangan lupakan ada audio yang terpasang di dinding dekat bath tube, mungkin bisa menjadi hiburan saat berendam nanti. Sangat manis dan terkesan alami namun modern.

"dingin tapi sejuk.." gumam Sungmin saat mengetes air dari shower yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kyu.. aku bisa berdiam lama di kamar mandi ini.." ucap Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jinja? Asal kau tidak tidur di tempat ini itu tidak masalah Hyung.." balas Kyuhyun yang juga tertawa kecil sambil terduduk di pinggiran bath tube ini.

"Aku jadi ingin mandi.." Ucap Sungmin lagi sambil memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar mandi yang sangat nyaman itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tapi sedetik kemudian seperti ada lampu yang menyala di atas kepalanya. Senyumannya secara perlahan berubah menjadi seringaian err~

Otak pervertnya kembali aktif dalam sekejap, ia pun mulai bangkit berdiri, menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berada dalam shower box tersebut.

**TMŁ**

"Bunny.." panggil Kyuhyun saat telah berada dalam box yang cukup besar itu, Sungmin hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kyuhyun masih tersenyum lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah imut Sungmin, menyapu jarak di antara mereka, kembali membawa Sungmin kedalam sebuah ciuman. Lumatan lembut di berikan oleh Kyuhyun, tangannya telah melingkar sempurna di pinggang Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terdiam dan membalas setiap lumatan tersebut.

Secara perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga terpojok di dinding shower box tersebut, mengunci setiap gerakan Sungmin, sedikit menindih tubuh imut tersebut pada dinding. Kakinya pun telah mengapit kaki Sungmin membuat junior mereka saling bergesekan.

"engghh kyuhh.." desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai menjilati bibir dan pipinya.

"Minnie.. kau bilang kau ingin mandi kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun seduktif, Sungmin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan nikmat dari jilatan Kyuhyun yang mulai turun ke lehernya.

"Kyuhh…"

"Kita mandi bersama saja nae Bunny?" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi di tengah kegiatannya. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai melepas rompi Sungmin, juga melepaskan kemeja yang di kenakan Sungmin, membuat namja imut itu half naked.

"Enngghh Kyuhhnie…" lenguh Sungmin lagi saat Kyuhyun mulai menjilati nipple nya dan tangan Kyuhyun mulai memilin dan menekan nipple Sungmin yang lainnya.

"Kyuhh.. akuhh mau berendamh.. enggh.." Lenguh Sungmin lagi karena merasakan gesekan antara juniornya dan junior Kyuhyun yang masih terlapisi pants masing-masing. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saat mendengar hal itu.

"As your wish baby…" Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style, keluar dari shower box menuju kearah bath tube, lalu merebahkan tubuh Sungmin dalam bath tube tersebut. Kyuhyun membuka bajunya sendiri terlebih dahulu menjadi full naked lalu kembali masuk ke dalam bath tube melepaskan pants yang di gunakan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir pulm Sungmin. Lalu tangannya memutar keran sehingga air mulai memenuhi bath tube tersebut. Tak lupa ia menyalakan audio yang tertempel di dinding samping bath tube. Alunan lagu klasik menemani acara mandi special mereka.

Sungmin hanya bisa menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan tangannya meminta ciuman yang lebih dalam dan nikmat.

Setelah puas dengan bibir itu, Kyuhyun menurunkan kembali ciumannya pada leher dan bahu Sungmin menambah banyak kissmark yang sudah terlihat banyak hasil dari pekerjaannya semalam. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, ia mulai meremas junior Sungmin yang telah berada dalam air.

"Engghh… Kyuhhh….." Lenguh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai meremas dan mengocok juniornya didalam air. Tak mau kalah, Sungmin pun ikut meremas junior Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang itu, lalu memainkan twinsballnya.

"Ahh. Bunny.. you're so hot baby…" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengemut nipple Sungmin.

Air telah memenuhi bath tube, sehingga tangan Kyuhyun mulai menjulur mematikan kran air tersebut.

"BunnyMin, kau mau sabun aroma apa eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menjilati bibir Sungmin

"Engh.. apa pun babyKyu.." jawab Sungmin di tengah desahannya, lalu mulai mencium dan menghisap leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun mulai membuka rak yang berada di samping bath tube tersebut, mengambil sebuah botol sabun 'cherry flavour' lalu menuangkan beberapa tetes ke dalam bath tube tersebut, sehingga air dalam bath tube mulai beraroma cherry dan berbusa.

"Ahh Bunny.." lenguh Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mulai menghisap nipple kanannya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat dagu Sungmin lalu melumat bibir itu kembali, sembari mulai menenggelamkan tubuh mereka ke dalam air sabun tersebut, melakukan sebuah ciuman di dalam air membuat tubuh mereka telah basah sempurna. Hanya beberapa detik di dalam air, Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin.

"Haahhh.." Sungmin mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah sesak dengan ciuman itu apalagi ciuman didalam air tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin yang mulai memerah.

"Segar bukan chagya?" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menjilati daun telinga Sungmin membuat namja imut itu menggeliat geli namun juga menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Kyuhyun.

Selama beberapa mereka hanya saling bermain dengan jilatan dan lumatan di bagian wajah. Namun tangan mereka saling mengusapkan badan pasangannya berusaha membersihkan diri dalam air. Tangan Kyuhyun pun tak lupa tetap memberikan servis pada junior Sungmin.

20 menit lebih mereka telah berendam dalam cairan sabun yang menyegarkan tersebut di temani dengan permainan-permainan kecil yang mereka buat sendiri.

"Enggh kyyuhhh….." Lenguh Sungmin saat tangan Kyuhyun kembali meremas junior nya.

"Kajja Bunny.. kita sudah terlalu lama disini.. Aku bosan.." bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih mau berendam.." Ucap Sungmin sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun lalu memainkan rambut dark brown Kyuhyun.

"Anii.. Aku tak mau kau sakit karena terlalu lama berendam.." Balas Kyuhyun sambil menegakan tubuhnya, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin kembali menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju shower box untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka dari busa.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuh Sungmin lalu kembali menidih tubuhnya pada dinding box, lalu menyalakan shower sehingga air hangat meluncur membasuh tubuh mereka.

"Engghh Kyuuhh…." Desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun langsung melahap kembali nipplenya yang telah memerah itu. Sungmin hanya menjambak 'sayang' rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan ciumannya pada perut Sungmin dan memainkan lidahnya pada pusar Sungmin membuat namja imut itu kembali menggeliat geli. Kyuhyun pun berjongkok di depan Sungmin, matanya berbinar saat melihat junior Sungmin di depan matanya, tanpa fikir panjang ia pun mengkulum junior itu, memberikan blow job pertamanya, tangannya setia memainkan twinsball Sungmin. Sungmin kembali menggelinjang dashyat saat juniornya yang telah menggigil itu masuk kedalam gua hangat Kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai mencakar dinding box itu, tak ada yang bisa di remas saat ini.

"Kyuuhhhhh….Aahhhh"

Akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin dapat cum juga, seperti biasa ia cum dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri lalu melumat bibir Sungmin, membagi cairan milik Sungmin yang belum ia telan seluruhnya.

"terasa cherry hyung.. haha" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil setelah menelan cairan tersebut, Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum. Lalu Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin, menyenderkan tubuh kekar nya pada dinding box.

"sekarang giliranmu Bunny.. berikan servismu…" perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun langsung menjilati dada bidang Kyuhyun juga setiap lekukan absnya, tangannya mulai meremas junior Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat menegang tersebut.

"Aahh Hyungg…." Lenguh Kyuhyun pun keluar setelah merasakan kocokan di juniornya. Sungmin mulai berjongkok dan langsung mengkulum junior Kyuhyun, memberikan kocokan dari mulutnya, melakukan blow job sempurna nya.

"Bunnyhh.. Aahh…." Kyuhyun mulai menggelinjang hebat saat Sungmin mulai menggesekan giginya pada kulit junior Kyuhyun sehingga junior itu pun mulai berkedut.

"Aahh…" teriak nikmat Kyuhyun saat ia berhasil mengeluarkan cairannya. Sungmin langsung menelan cairan itu seperti seorang yang sedang kehausan. Kyuhyun mendirikan tubuh Sungmin lalu kembali bermain dan menghisap leher Sungmin.

"Enghh.. Kyunniehh….."

"aahhh…."

Tanpa sadar mereka pun mulai terduduk di lantai, masih dengan air hangat dari shower yang membasuh tubuh mereka,Kyuhyun kembali menyenderkan tubuh Sungmin pada dinding. Ia melingkarkan kaki Sungmin ke pinggangnya.

"Minnie.. aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat dan tanpa pemanasan. Aku tahu kau sudah kedinginan. Arrasso?" Ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lekuk leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun mulai mengarahkan juniornya pada single hole Sungmin, bersiap untuk langsung menerobos hole hangat itu.

"Aaahh.. Kyuuhh~!" Teriak Sungmin saat junior Kyuhyun langsung menyentak masuk kedalam hole nya dan langsung mengenai prostatnya. Sungmin hanya bisa memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat, juga menjabak rambut yang telah basah itu.

"Hangat Bunny…" bisik Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah. Acara saat ini lebih melelahkan di banding dengan semalam. Kyuhyun berdiam sejenak, menikmati kehangatan hole Sungmin dan mengumpulkan kembali tenaga yang sudah terkuras itu.

"Kau lelah Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin saat merasakan Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama. Sungmin hanya menjilati leher Kyuhyun memberikan kenikmatan disana. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sungmin pun mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan yang juga tinggal sedikit itu.

"Aku mulai Hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, melakukan in out pada Sungmin, menyentak sweat spot Sungmin yang sudah sangat di ketahui letaknya oleh junior Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh Kyuhhh… laaggihhh… Aaahh…"

"Fassteerhhh kyyuuuhhhh…"

Lenguh nikmat Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menambah kecepatan dan tempo dari in out nya.

Kyuhyun mulai merasakan junior nya mulai berkedut, dan dengan kekuatan terakhir ia pun mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam hole Sungmin yang semakin menghangat.

"Aaahhh…" Teriak keduanya nikmat.

Mereka berdua masih terdiam dalam duduk, menstabilkan nafas yang memburu. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Sungmin. Lalu mendirikan tubuh Sungmin. Sedikit membilas tubuh mereka dengan air shower itu.

Setelah cukup, Kyuhyun mematikan shower dan langsung menggendong tubuh Sungmin yang sudah lemas menuju keluar kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mengambil handuk yang tersimpan dalam lemari kecil di kamar mandi. Kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Ia merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di atas bed king size itu lalu mengeringkan beberapa bagian tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar kehilangan tenaganya sehingga langsung tertidur. Kyuhyun pun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang masih naked.

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya, memberi kehangatan yang luar biasa, membuat Sungmin menggeliat nyaman dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum memperhatikan wajah imut Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Saranghae Lovely BunnyMin.. Neomu Saranghae…" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di kening Sungmin, kemudian ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terlampau lelah itu.

.

.

.

**TMŁ**

.

.

.

**1 WEEK LATER**

Minggu yang melelahkan namun juga sangat menyenangkan. Minggu yang paling indah dalam hidup 2 orang manusia ciptaan Tuhan tersebut.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling special.

Matahari muncul dengan sangat cantik menyinari setiap hal yang ada di bawahnya, sang awan berjalan beriringan dan terkadang sedikit menutupi sang pemilik cahaya agar sinar yang di pancarkan tidak terlalu panas dan menyengat. Suasana dingin dari hembusan angin dan juga aroma air laut membuat sebuah kebun di dekat tepi pantai tersebut semakin sejuk dan indah.

Sebuah garden yang telah di sulap menjadi sebuah tempat yang indah dengan berbagai pita, bunga, juga decoration indah untuk menyambut sebuah pesta besar, Weeding Garden Party.

Ya, Sebuah acara pernikahan sakral yang menggunakan konsep out door, dengan background kebun yang sangat indah. Venue yang besar dengan warna soft pink dan baby blue yang saling memadu, dekorasi cantik, mewah namun sangat simple. Sebuah venue dan garden indah yang akan menjadi saksi bagi kedua anak manusia yang akan saling mengikat janji untuk menjadi satu.

Para undangan telah memenuhi venue di weeding garden tersebut. Saling berbincang dan menunggu sang calon pengantin memasuki venue. Alunan music khas weeding terus mengalun di garden tersebut.

.

.

.

Seorang namja imut tengah berjalan mondar mandir dalam sebuah ruangan. Tangannya terus mengepal, dan ia kakinya tidak bisa diam.

"Hyung… bisakah kau berhenti berjalan? Aku pusing melihatmu.." protes seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan namja imut it uterus memutari ruangan bernuansa putih ini.

"Wookiie.. Otthoke? Otthoke?" Racau Sungmin sambil sambil menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan cemas dan khawatir.

"Aish Hyung. Apa lagi?" geram Ryeowook melihat Hyung kesayangannya terus panic hanya karena akan melakukan acara spesialnya.

"Wookie,, Aku takut… huwwee…" teriak Sungmin lagi sambil menunjukkan wajah melas nan memprihatinkannya pada Ryeowook yang hanya dibalas dengan helaan nafas berat seorang Ryeowook.

"Hyung! Dengar.." Ryeowook yang geram pun mulai menelungkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah imut Sungmin yang telah di lampisi make up tipis natural tersebut. Mata Ryeowook menatap tajam kedalam mata bunny Sungmin.

"Tenanglah.. Kau hanya perlu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mengucap janji di depan semuanya, dan selesai. Itu mudah Hyung. Kau pasti mampu melakukannya. Tak perlu khawatir ne?" Ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada Hyungnya. Sungmin pun akhirnya mulai tenang dan senyuman super manis mulai terukir di wajahnya.

"Gomawo wookie.." ucap Sungmin pelan. Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Krriiieett…..

"Minnie… Minniee.. Ppalli.. ppalli… aduh.. kenapa aku jadi gugup…" Seorang namja paruh baya memasuki ruangan Sungmin dengan mengucapkan banyak kata kegugupan.

"Appa… Jangan seperti itu.. " Ucap Sungmin kesal saat melihat Appanya masuk dengan raut kecemasan.

"Iya, Lee ahjussi, jangan membuat Minnie Hyung tambah panic.." Timpal Ryeowook, membuat Tuan Lee hanya member cengiran menyesal.

"Mianhae.. Kajja.. mereka sudah menunggu mu…" Ucap Tuan Lee.

Sungmin menutup matanya berusaha menenangkan diri dan menghembuskan nafasnya lalu kembali membuka matanya lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan menuju garden bersama sang Appa.

"Hyung Hwaiting!" Teriak Ryeowook senang seakan memberi semangat. Sungmin hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum puas melihat bayangan Hyung kesayangannya itu mulai memasuki area garden.

"Ternyata kau masih disini chagya…" Yesung tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum manis. Ryeowook pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kajja Hyung, aku tak mau ketinggalan moment ini.." Ucap riang Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum manis lalu mengecup lembut bibir Ryeowook singkat.

"Ne.., Kajja…" balas Yesung sambil melingkarkan tangan Ryeowook pada lengannya, dan mereka pun berjalan menuju garden yang telah hening menunggu sang mempelai memasuki ruangan.

**TMŁ**

Seorang namja tampan telah berdiri dengan gagah di dapan altar. Namja yang mengenakan setelah jas berwarna putih bersih dengan bunga berwarna merah yang menghiasi saku bagian kirinya, dengan dasi kupu berwarna hitam dan ada sebuah bross metalik menghiasi dasi kupu tersebut, sepatu mengkilap berwarna putih, ia juga mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna putih bersih, membuat namja tampan itu seakan bersinar. Rambut brunnete coklatnya di tata dengan begitu rapi, wajah tampannya di poles dengan sedikit make up dan eyeliner natural di matanya membuat mata itu terlihat sangat tajam. Penampilan yang sangat perfect dan keren.

Ia berdiri di depan altar pemberkatan nikah bersama dengan sang pendeta yang telah siap untuk menuntun mereka dalam acara sakral itu, tak lupa para undangan yang telah hening dan santai terduduk di vanue yang telah di sediakan. Mereka semua tengah menunggu seseorang yang akan segera memasukki venue tersebut, seorang yang sangat penting dalam acara ini, sang pengantin yang akan menjadi seorang istri nantinya.

Alunan music kembali terdengar lebih keras yang berasal dari sebuah piano putih yang berada di sudut venue tersebut. Musik terus mengalun mengiringi seorang namja imut yang mulai memasuki venue bersama sang Appa tercinta. Semua para undangan pun mulai berdiri menyambut kehadiran namja imut itu.

Namja imut ini terlihat sangat elegan dan juga cantik, memakai setelan jas yang tak jauh beda dengan yang namja tampan itu kenakan, lalu terdapat sebuah bross berbentuk rose metalik di bagian saku kanannya, Ia mengenakan rompi berwarna soft pink yang masih sedikit terlihat walau telah tertutupi jas putih itu menambah kesan imut dan manisnya. Rambut blonde nya hanya di tata secara natural, begitu pula dengan wajah imutnya hanya di make up natural sehingga tak menutupi aura imut dan manis dari wajah aslinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin mulai memasuki venue dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Matanya menatap lembut kedalam mata bunny tersebut.

Tuan Lee menyerahkan tangan Sungmin yang sebelumnya melingkar dalam lengannya kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Tuan Lee sembari melingkarkan tangan Sungmin pada lengannya. Tuan Lee mulai meninggalkan altar sebelumnya menepuk pundak Kyuhyun seakan memberi restu penuh pada namja tampan itu.

Para undangan kembali duduk di tempatnya, menyaksikan acara sakral yang akan segera dimulai. Alunan music mulai terhenti memberikan keheningan di garden tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai menghadap kearah altar , berhadapan dengan sang pendeta yang akan menuntun mereka dalam acara ini.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai acara sakral kita ini.. Acara penyatuan kedua anak manusia ini menjadi satu.." Ucap sang pendeta sambil menatap kedua anak manusia di depannya ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, Apa kau bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin-ssi menjadi istrimu. Menjaganya seumur hidupmu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, akan selalu terikat menjadi satu?" Tanya pendeta tersebut sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne, saya bersedia.." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap sambil tersenyum Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun melalui ekor matanya.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi, Apa kau bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suami mu. Menjaganya seumur hidupmu dalam suka maupun duka, setia mengikutinya seumur hidupmu dan akan selalu terikat menjadi satu?" Kembali sang pendeta menanyakan hal tersebut pada Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam sejenak membua Kyuhyun menolah dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ne, saya bersedia.." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang, membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Baiklah, mulai saat ini kalian adalah sepasang suami istri, takkan ada yang bisa memutuskan hubungan kalian selamanya." Ucap sang pendeta sambil mengangkat tangannya memberkati acara pernikahan tersebut.

"Silahkan untuk bertukar cincin." Perintah sang pendeta.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun mulai saling menghadap. Saling menatap ke dalam manic mata pasangannya, menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang memenuhi hati mereka saat ini. Kyuhyun pun mulai mengambil tangan kanan Sungmin, memasukkan cincin yang telah mereka siapkan dalan jari manis namja imut itu. Setelahnya Sungmin pun memasukan cincin itu ke dalam jari manis tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin, membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman manis, saling menyalurkan cinta mereka di saksikan oleh seluruh undangan yang telah berdiri dan member tepukan tangan, begitu pula sang alunan music yang kembali terdengar seakan memberikan ucapan selamat pada kedua manusia tersebut.

**TMŁ**

Acara berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Acara demi acara terlewati dengan sangat baik. Dan sekarang setiap undangan telah menikmati makanan yang telah di siapkan di temani dengan music yang terus mengalun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun tengah asyik berbincang dengan para undangan, menyapa dan memberikan salam sebagai rasa terimakasih atas kehadiran mereka.

"Kyu oppa~~" Sebuah suara cempreng nan manja langsung masuk kedalam pendengaran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Seorang yeoja langsung berhambur, mengalunkan tangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aish. Minji-ah, apa yang kau lakukan pabboya?" Pekik Kyuhyun tertahan mengingat banyaknya undangan sambil melepaskan tangan Minji dari lengannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih takut bahwa namja imut di sebelahnya ini akan marah jika minji melakukan hal semacam itu. Tetapi salah, Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

"Aaahh… Minnie oppaa…." Teriak Minji lagi langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang harus mundur beberapa langkah karena pelukan dadakan itu.

"Yak! Minji lepaskan istriku!" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal, namun Minji semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungmin pun masih tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut punggung yeoja yang telah memeluknya itu.

"Mianhae oppa.. mianhae, waktu itu aku membuatmu menangis.." Ucap Minji sedikit terisak. Sepertinya ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Sungmin menangis walau itu hanya acting.

"Gwenchana…" Balas Sungmin lembut, membuat Minji melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah imut itu.

"Jinja? Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Minji sambil memberikan puppy eyes nya.

"Awalnya aku memang marah, tapi aku yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu, aku tak tau kau sepupu Kyu dan langsung menjudge mu seperti itu.." Ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Wuuaa, Gomawo oppa.. hehe…" Minji tertawa senang mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan.

"Aish, Sudahlah.. hei yeoja manja, cepat kembali pada orang tua mu, jangan mengganggu kami.." Usir Kyuhyun membuat Minji mempoutkan bibirnya kesal,

"Oke oppa.. Chukae ne.. Kau harus sabar menghadapi namja evil yang saat ini ingin aku tenggelamkan di laut sana.." Ucap Minji riang lalu langsung berlari saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai mendeath glarenya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Menyebalkan…" dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kyunnie.. Jangan seperti itu.." Ucap Sungmin sambil menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum menatap mata bunny Sungmin.

Mereka kembali menikmati pesta. Saat ini mereka tengah berbincang bersama Ryeowook dan Yesung dengan tawa yang terkadang terlontar.

"Ming.."

Sebuah bisikan di terima telinga kanan Sungmin, membuat namja imut itu menoleh dan menemukan namja tinggi dan tampan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Jungiiee~" Pekik Sungmin girang saat melihat Jungmo berada di hadapannya.

"Aish, pengganggu lagi.." umpat Kyuhyun yang justru mendapat injakan dari namja mungil di sebelahnya –Ryeowook-

"Hyung.." Pekik Kyuhyun saat sepatu indahnya ternoda dengan injakan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mendeath glarenya seakan berkata berikan Sungmin dan Jungmo waktu untuk berbicara.

"Aku kira kau tidak datang Jungie.." Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Jungmo.

"Anii.. tidak mungkin aku tidak datang di hari special mu kan?" Balas Jungmo sambil membalas pelukan itu, berusaha memuaskan dirinya akan kerinduannya pada namja imut itu.

Hei.. tidak taukah kalian berdua, jika kalian tengah di tatap kesal oleh seorang evil yang terus mengumpat kata-kata kasar? Kyuhyun memang terdiam membiarkan moment JungMin yang sangat mengiritasi matanya tersebut, kalau bukan sebagai rasa terima kasih pada Jungmo, bisa di pastikan ia akan memukul dan menendang ular phyton tersebut ke laut Jejungnum sekarang juga. Sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Ming… Aku akan pergi.." Ucap Jungmo setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan sahabat itu.

"pergi?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan ucapan Jungmo.

"Ne, aku akan kembali ke Amerika, dan bekerja disana..sekalian menata hati ku kembali" Jelas Jungmo sambil menunduk dada kirinya. Sungmin hanya menatap sendu Jungmo, ia mengerti maksud dari ucapan Jungmo tersebut.

"Mianhae Jungie…" Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap lembut wajah tampan Jungmo.

"Anii.. Chukae Ming… Aku senang bisa melihat tersenyum dan tertawa seperti ini. Jangan pernah menangis lagi.. Arrasso?" Balas Jungmo sambil ikut tersenyum lembut.

"Gomawo… Jeongmal Gomawo…" Ucap Sungmin setengah tertawa riang. Jungmo pun tertawa kecil melihat itu.

"Ah, Ming.. Boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Jungmo hati-hati.

"Eh? Sesuatu? Apa itu? Kalau aku bisa aku pasti melakukannya untukmu" Tanya Sungmin bingung tapi tetap memberikan senyumannya.

"Tentu.. Kau pasti bisa…." ucap Jungmo lagi.

"Jinja?" Sungmin hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung membentuk sebuah pose yang teramat imut. Jungmo tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dan dengan kecepatan kilat Jungmo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin lalu mengecup bibir pulm Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena itu hanya kecupan lembut dan singkat.

"Gomawo Ming.. Saranghae… Sekarang aku akan melepasmu, berbahagialah.. Arrasso?" Ucap Jungmo sambil tersenyum lembut. Sungmin masih terdiam kaku dengan wajah yang bersemu merah lalu mulai menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Jungmo pun tersenyum melihat itu.

"YAK ULAR PHYTON SIALAN! KAU MAU CARI MATI HAH?" Teriak Kyuhyun penuh amarah dengan aura evil menguar dari tubuhnya.

Oh tidak, ternyata sang evil kita menyaksikan seorang Jungmo yang mencium sang istri tercinta di depan matanya. Dan sekarang, pasangan Yesung dan Ryeowook tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan evil yang sudah siap menerjang tubuh Jungmo saat ini.

Jungmo menegakan tubuhnya lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah meronta-ronta meminta di lepaskan oleh YeWook.

"Mwo? Aku hanya mengambil hadiahku.. Kau lupa kalau aku juga membantu mu eoh?" Tanya Jungmo dengan nada santai nya.

"PHYTON JELEK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANKU!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi, Jungmo hanya mencibir lalu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Melihat itu Kyuhyun membangkitkan kekuatan evilnya sehingga ia bisa lepas dari YeWook.

"Kau memang cari mati Jungmo Hyung…" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan tapi penuh dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Melihat itu, Jungmo hanya memberikan cengiran terbaiknya dan bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun pun sudah akan mengejar Jungmo, namun langkahnya terhenti, seseorang menariknya, sehingga Kyuhyun terpaksa membalikkan tubuhnya menatap orang tersebut.

Dan ia melihat namja imut tersayang dan tercintanya tengah menarik lengannya, lalu menarik jas Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun dalam ciuman hangatnya. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menyerah untuk membunuh Jungmo di tempat, dan justru kembali menikmati ciuman manis Sungmin. Ciuman yang memabukkan dan membuatnya lupa akan semuanya. Ciuman yang tidak akan pernah Ia lepaskan. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun mulai melingkar di pinggang Sungmin dan tangan kanan nya menekan tengkuk Sungmin sehingga ciuman itu menjadi semakin dalam.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan dari para undangan kembali terdengar saat menyaksikan KyuMin moment kembali. Sebuah moment indah yang menambah keindahan Garden tersebut.

_**~We will be one from now until Forever. Always together to do Our Lovely Life.~**_

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Selesaaaiiiiii~! *dance bareng KyuMin*

Hahaha, akhirnya FF NC full romance pertama Hye selesai juga…. ;D

Jeongmal Kamsahamnida untuk semua Reader yang telah setia bersama TML ini…

Oiya, ada beberapa reader yang meminta Sekuel.. Apa Reader yang lainnya juga mau? Jika banyak yang meminta, bisa Hye fikirkan dengan sekuel dari TML ini jadi tunggu saja ^^

Intinya, Hye benar-benar terimakasih untuk semua Reader yang telah mendukung Fic ini hingga akhir.. *poppo poppo Reader*

Jeongmal Kamsahamnida… *deep bow*

Mianhae, jika ada Endingnya tak seperti yang kalian harapkan~^^

**Special Thanks to :**

**MINGswife****, lovelyMin, ****Day KyuMin's Fujoshi****, KyuLov, ****Chaeyeon44****, ****hyuknie****, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, EvilBunnyJoy, kyumin forever, kyurin Minnie, ****WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah****, ****reaRelf****, dhianelf4ever, sha, JoBel13ve, ****mitade13****, ****EchAegyo****, Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, ****Kim Soo Hyun****, ****yv3424****, ****olive1315****, minoru, ****sparkyu****, ****ayachi casey****, kim nana, dinlovekyuminsj, RirinYeWooKyuMin, triple3r, ****BbuingBbuing137****, ****HannieKyuteMing****, ****winecoup134****, ****Evil Thieves****, All Reader who call 'Guest'**

**Jeongmal Kamsahamnida….. *deep bow***


End file.
